Las Reliquias de los Dioses
by LadyLoba
Summary: En un accidente, la llegada de Nina a un mundo donde los dioses nórdicos y sus legendarios poderes son reales la llevan a vivir la aventura más peligrosa de su vida, en la que tendrá que enfrentar a su destino y a sus temores para completar la labor que los señores de Asgard le han encomendado.
1. Chapter 1

1

EL ARCO

El despertador hizo acto de presencia, como siempre, en la mejor parte del sueño. Mirando con rencor el ruidoso aparatito, Nina le dio un golpe firme para silenciarlo, y salió del agradable interior de sus sábanas; tocó con los pies descalzos el suelo, encantada con su tacto refrescante que en aquéllos días de primavera ansiaba tanto, y apenas estuvo fuera del lecho, se dispuso a vestirse.

Nina se miró aburridamente frente al espejo, con un dejo de frustración dibujado en la cara. Odiaba intensamente aquél uniforme, desde su pequeño suéter azul marino hasta su ridícula falda tableada en tonos grises y azules, pero lo que más odiaba eran los ridículos zapatitos escolares. Mientras los miraba, pensó melancólica en cómo suplicó a sus padres para que le compraran un par de zapatos más femeninos, con un poco de tacón quizá, para no tener un aspecto tan aniñado en comparación con el de sus compañeras.

Pero eso no había sido posible, se dijo a sí misma. Mientras estuviera recluida en esa escuela no tendría posibilidades de usar zapatos con tacón, ni de acortarse un poco la falda (que poco faltaba para que le alcanzara las rodillas), ni de hacerse algo en el pelo (tomó entre sus dedos un largo y negro mechón fuera de su lugar), de hecho, mientras no cumpliera aún los dieciocho años, estaba perdida.

-Ya falta poco, amiga. –se animó frente al espejo, y bajó para desayunar.

Lo único bueno de ése día era que tendrían una excursión; lo malo era que la excursión no estaba planeada para ser cómoda. En la costa de aquélla región existía un monumento natural, un archipiélago muy famoso por la cantidad casi increíble de elementos antropológicos que en él se habían descubierto desde hacía casi un siglo atrás. Puntas de flecha, cuchillos, grabados y relieves de origen aún desconocido, y lo más magnífico de todo: un gigantesco arco de piedra. Se alzaba, majestuoso, a unos tres metros del suelo, y se perfilaba solitario frente al archipiélago desde la cúspide de un acantilado.

La multitud parloteaba en el autobús; Nina, silenciosa, se trenzaba el cabello mirando a la calle, y luego, a sus compañeros. Suspiró al descubrir que Alicia, aquélla beldad de cabellos azabache y labios rojos como la sangre, estaba sentada al lado de Edmundo. Los ojos de Nina se entrecerraron, mirando fijamente a aquél alegre muchacho de pelo castaño y rizado, de sonrisa fácil y risa franca; era habitualmente muy reservado y callado, por eso le sorprendió ver cómo Alicia lo manejaba perfectamente dentro de su enredosa plática.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Nina se dispuso a seguir mirando por la ventana, intentando acallar el dolor en el pecho que sentía por saber que ella jamás podría llamar la atención de alguien así.

El autobús se estacionó frente a una caseta de madera, con el rótulo de "Información" sobre la entrada; afuera de la puerta ya los esperaba el guía, un muchacho de aspecto lánguido y ojos grandes, que sostenía a la vez un altavoz, una radio, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un sombrero para protegerse del sol. Uno a uno, los estudiantes bajaron del autobús y se detuvieron frente a la caseta.

-¡Buenos días! –exclamó el guía usando su altavoz, lo que le alteró los nervios al pobre maestro Monclova, que de por sí se ponía nervioso hasta con el claxon de una bicicleta. –Bienvenidos todos al Parque Escandinavo; deben saber que este lugar es un monumento natural y cultural…

Los ojos de Nina se perdieron en el horizonte. Estaban rodeados por dos grupos inmensos de árboles que agitaban bellamente sus hojas con la leve brisa de viento, que no era suficiente para calmar el calor de la atmósfera; todos se abanicaban frenéticamente, y los pocos que habían llevado suéter lo dejaban abandonado a orillas del autobús mientras el guía seguía hablando y hablando.

-Ahora todos, les recuerdo que deben tener mucho cuidado; aquí el llano es muy plano y es muy difícil accidentarse, pero todo cambiará cuando lleguemos al acantilado. Hay muchas piedras sobre éste, y aún más por las laderas. Nosotros tenemos una escalera especial para que podamos descender e ir a los islotes que forman el archipiélago, pero cualquier cosa puede ocurrir. Así que por favor anden con cuidado y no se separen del grupo, ¿entendieron?

-¡Sí! –respondió el grupo a coro.

-Excelente. Entonces adelante.

Todos se movieron como una curiosa marabunta azul y gris. Nina se amarró el suéter a la cintura y los siguió; miraba fascinada las sombras verdes proyectadas por las hojas de los árboles, y apenas escuchaba fragmentos de la explicación que daba el guía. El profesor Monclova parecía al borde de un ataque cardíaco. Vestido ridículamente con su chaqueta de profesor pero con unos pantalones de _boy scout_ desentonaba con todos los demás; peor aún, con los anteojos redondos colgando al lado de sus binoculares y con su sombrero de explorador calado en la pelona, el nervioso maestro de Historia era blanco de las burlas discretas de sus condiscípulos.

Finalmente, luego de unos metros caminando cuesta arriba, llegaron al acantilado. Una ovación de sorpresa general salió de los labios de todos; debajo de ellos, se extendía prodigiosa una playa de piedrecillas, y entre sus claras aguas, perdidas como fragmentos de un rompecabezas, estaban los míticos islotes, ninguno mayor en tamaño que un patio escolar. Y más allá, se veían las islas de mayor tamaño de aquél inmenso lago, que más parecía un mar interno con aquéllos exquisitos aditamentos naturales.

-Hermoso, ¿cierto? –dijo el guía. –Por lo menos treinta kilómetros hasta donde los ojos alcanzan a ver. Y si miran sobre este mismo acantilado, se encontrarán con el monumento más misterioso de todo este lugar: el arco.

Justo sobre el borde del acantilado forrado con pasto y rocas, se alzaba, majestuoso, imponente y magnífico arco de piedra gris, que dirigía su enorme abertura diagonalmente hacia los islotes llenos de tesoros, como si los observara por encima del hombro.

-Este arco tiene una antigüedad de más de dos mil años, según pruebas geológicas; hasta ahora, ningún estudioso ha podido descifrar el porqué está ahí sobre el acantilado, ni lo que dicen las misteriosas runas que están escritas en sus bordes.

-¿Runas? –saltó de pronto Nina, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-Así es. Una serie de runas grabadas a lo largo del arco en relieve; no han sido aún reconocidas ni por lingüistas, ni por antropólogos ni por nadie. Hay quienes dicen –agregó el guía en tono misterioso. –que esas runas no pertenecen a ése grupo que nosotros conocemos. Hay quienes se atreven a afirmar que ésas runas sólo son conocidas… por alguien más…

Dejó que hubiera un instante de silencio dubitativo, y luego dijo:

-Ahora, sigamos hasta la próxima esquina donde nos esperan las escaleras. Tengan cuidado.

Nina hizo caso omiso de la bola de personas que avanzaban despacio, quejándose en voz alta por el fuerte sol, y miró con curiosidad infinita el arco. Cerró los ojos por un instante; recordó cómo, hacía años atrás, en su misma calle había vivido un anciano al que todos llamaban "el vikingo"; tenía de hecho toda la pinta de uno, con su barba larga y enmarañada, su aspecto descomunal tan poco común en aquéllas latitudes, y sus ojos grandes y azules. Este "vikingo" recorría las calles por la mañana, vestido con una raída chaqueta gris, y volvía por las tardes a instalarse silenciosamente afuera de su casa, sentado en una desgastada silla tejida y con libros en idiomas extraños sobre el regazo. Nina lo había visto varias veces, pero sólo en una ocasión había tenido el valor de acercársele; ésa vez, el "vikingo" la miró con ojos fieros por un instante, y luego alargó una mano para revolverle cariñoso los cabellos. A veces a su madre le gustaba decir que desde aquél día los cabellos de Nina no habían tenido arreglo alguno, y la propia joven lo llegaba a pensar seriamente.

Lo que sucedió con el "vikingo" fue por siempre un misterio. Un día, cuando Nina acababa de cumplir los doce años, vieron al hombre salir de su casa; no llevaba su habitual chaqueta, sino una especie de capa con la que se ponía al resguardo de la lluvia, y luego de echar un vistazo final a la calle, echó a andar para jamás volver. Algunos aseguraban haber visto a un hombre de veras enorme, con barba revuelta y una capa muy similar a la que cargaba aquél misterioso vecino ése día, caminando contra las fuertes y heladas ráfagas de viento que golpeaban el Parque Escandinavo, y que llegó frente al arco de piedra. Unos instantes después, el caballero había desaparecido para no volver a ser visto, ni vivo ni muerto, jamás.

En eso pensaba Nina cuando ascendía por la ladera del acantilado. Sus pies no tropezaron con ninguna de las piedrecillas que estaban sueltas, y no le importó que el sol amenazara con calcinarla a causa de su repentina cercanía; sólo cuando estuvo por fin enfrente de aquél hermoso monumento frenó su caminata.

El viento soplaba discreto sobre su cabeza, y de pronto la naturaleza parecía haber enmudecido. Nina extendió una mano para tocar el arco, y dio un respingo cuando la fría piedra tuvo contacto con sus dedos. Era una piedra maravillosamente suave, como mármol pulido, y cubierta verdaderamente de varias runas en relieve, runas en verdad misteriosas que cuando Nina acarició, le pareció que cobraban repentinamente vida. Un suspiro profundo salió de lo más hondo de su corazón, y se dejó llevar por la sensación tersa y curiosa de la roca tallada.

Luego de unos instantes, la joven se asomó por un lado y por el otro del arco, intentando entender cómo una cosa así pudo haber aparecido en aquél acantilado; se la ocurrió que quizá hubo alguna vez ahí un edificio hecho de piedra, pero nada, excepto el arco mismo, parecían hacer probable esa teoría. Como si fuera una niñita juguetona, Nina corrió alrededor del arco, dando alegres voces que esperaba no fueran escuchadas por sus compañeros, pues de otro modo su íntima aventura terminaría en un santiamén; luego se alejó a grandes pasos del arco, y se dispuso a correr hacia él y atravesarlo, sólo por diversión.

-En sus marcas… -susurró para sí. –listos…

Por un fugaz instante recordó a su abuela Lucía, quien años atrás, cuando aún vivía, le había hecho una advertencia en rima:

_Si tú la vida no quieres arriesgar_

_A través de ningún arco deberás pasar._

Las piernas de Nina se entumecieron de pronto, al recordar aquélla curiosa frase; le sorprendió primero haberla recordado luego de tanto tiempo, sobre todo en aquéllos momentos en que se disponía a cruzar un arco. Pero después, dando un resoplido, repuso:

-Sólo lo voy a atravesar una vez y ya. No puede pasarme nada.

Volvió a tomar postura de carrera y, sonriendo, dijo:

-En sus marcas… listos… ¡fuera!

Y echó a correr en dirección del arco como si no hubiera un mañana. Sonrió al ver que le faltaban apenas tres metros para llegar a la meta, dos metros, un metro…

Apenas cruzó su pie el arco, éste golpeó con algo que parecía una piedra suelta, y al cruzar, Nina dio traspiés sobre un suelo especialmente duro y seco.


	2. Chapter 2

2

ANFITRIONES

Frotándose la cabeza por el golpe que se dio, Nina se puso lentamente de pie, lista para volver con el grupo de excursión.

Sólo que ya no había tal grupo cerca. De hecho, ya ni siquiera había un archipiélago de islotes en la deriva de un pequeño lago.

Nina se encontraba ahora de pie a orillas de un acantilado de roca, cuyas piedras apenas estaban cubiertas en sus esquinas con un suave musgo verde oscuro que olía a humedad; debajo, se extendía un inmenso mar gris que se agitaba rítmicamente contra la luz del sol que decaía, como perdiéndose en el horizonte oceánico; lo único que continuaba ahí era el gigantesco arco de piedra, inmóvil y pacífico, como si no notara lo distinto que era aquél lugar de su sitio original.

La jovencita no dudó en lanzarse a gran velocidad hacia el arco, para cruzarlo otra vez con la esperanza de volver a casa; cruzó una, dos, tres veces más hasta que en su último intento resbaló con el musgo de la roca y cayó sentada en la orilla del enorme acantilado.

-Tengo que estar soñando –se dijo a sí misma. -, sí, estoy soñando. Esto es un trastornado sueño, dentro de poco despertaré y descubriré que ni siquiera he ido ya a la excursión…

Pero sus palabras se ahogaron con el sonido del mar agitado, que parecía una burla muda a sus propias convicciones; Nina, desorientada, se levantó y caminó cuesta abajo, dándole la espalda al mar y caminando en dirección a un tupido bosque de coníferas; si estaba perdida, seguramente en la inmensidad de aquél lugar encontraría a alguna persona que la ayudara a volver… ¿Pero volver a dónde?, se preguntó descorazonada mientras se perdía entre los árboles.

Caminó durante varios minutos, insegura de sus propios pies y cavilando; una bella mariposa pasó por su lado, distrayéndola de sus tristes pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de los hermosos árboles y arbustos que crecían orgullosos a su alrededor. Coníferas, robles, abetos, y arbustos llenos a reventar de fresas silvestres y otros frutos rojos que no pudo identificar, y entre las copas de los árboles se filtraba la luz rojiza del atardecer, inundándolo todo con su delicada calidez, y Nina dejó, por un instante, de sentirse triste, escuchando los llamados de los pájaros que se aprestaban a guardarse en sus nidos para pasar la noche.

Un poco cansada, se sentó sobre una ancha y lisa roca, rodeada por más musgo y unas florecitas blancas de tamaño insignificante; suspiró y se estiró cuan larga era, y se dispuso a pensar en un nuevo plan de auto rescate, porque le daba la impresión de que ese paraíso magnífico jamás había conocido la mano humana.

-Bueno… no me importaría quedarme una temporada larga aquí… -dijo para sí misma mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la roca. Extendió los brazos por encima de su cabeza de tal modo que las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el piso.

Sintió algo frío, suave y metálico, que estaba justo del lado de sus manos; no parecía una roca, porque estaba hueco por en medio, pero era poco probable que se tratara de algún artículo común; intrigada, Nina se volvió boca abajo y se asomó por la orilla de la piedra para ver bien qué había estado tocando. Era nada menos que un brazalete de oro, el brazalete más exquisito que jamás hubiera visto, y llena de curiosidad, lo tomó.

Nina se sentó en la piedra con las piernas cruzadas y examinó a la luz el brazalete. Estaba hecho de oro, no había duda de ello, y tres diamantes cortados como rombos le daban aún más luminosidad y magnificencia; la jovencita se metió el brazalete en el brazo, pero era tan grande que se lo subió sin dificultad alguna hasta el hombro, y aún así le quedaba algo suelto.

-Qué bonito. –sonrió. -¿De quién podría ser? Uno no pierde esta clase de cosas…

Un súbito ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Golpes sordos en el piso, que sonaban exactamente igual que pasos, aunque sin duda era los pasos más ruidosos y pesados que en la vida hubiera oído; se guardó el brazalete entre las ropas y esperó, anhelante.

El ruido de pasos se escuchó de nuevo, y Nina se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Quién es? Hola… ¿puede ayudarme, por favor?

Los pasos sonaron más cerca. Apretándose el pecho por la ansiedad, Nina repitió:

-Hola, ¿quién está ahí?

Unos pasos fuertes y sordos a sus espaldas la alertaron; se dio la vuelta lentamente, y cuando se encontró cara a cara con el desconocido rondador, sólo atinó a decir:

-Dios mío…

Aquello no era un hombre, aunque tuviera la forma de uno; medía más de dos metros, tenía la piel grisácea y cubierta de cicatrices; los pies eran anchos como los de un elefante, con largas y mugrientas uñas que más bien parecían garras; lo más cómico de su monstruosa apariencia era una cabeza ridículamente pequeña, cubierta con una mata de pelo negro y revuelto. La criatura fijó sus pequeños y brillantes ojos en Nina, y alzó el brazo donde llevaba una porra de tamaño considerable; dando un rugido, la criatura dejó caer su mazo sobre la joven.

-¡No! –exclamó Nina, que saltó a tiempo de la roca para evitar morir aplastada, y apenas tocó el suelo se echó a correr despavorida. El monstruo gritó de rabia y salió tras ella, con pasos torpes pero lo suficientemente veloces para no perderle la pista a la desaforada chiquilla. Nina corrió entre los árboles, refugiándose de cuando en cuando tras uno para que la criatura le perdiera la pista y ganar algo más de tiempo, pero estaba ya demasiado cansada.

En su desesperada carrera, llegó hasta un claro magnífico, donde el suelo se cubría e preciosos hongos de capucha roja como los de las ilustraciones de cuentos infantiles, y ahí se detuvo para tomar un respiro. El rugido triunfal del monstruo volvió a escucharse, peligrosamente cerca, y a los pocos segundos su horrible silueta reapareció en las sombras.

-¡Oh, no! –Nina volvió a correr, dando traspiés ya que a cada paso se le aparecían rocas, arbustos, hongos y otras cosas que en la semioscuridad no pudo reconocer; la criatura corría justo detrás de ella, blandiendo su mazo peligrosamente; de pronto, Nina tropezó, y vio con horror cómo el monstruo acercaba su repugnante cara a ella, mirándola triunfalmente.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Nina tomó un puñado de tierra y se lo lanzó a la cara; mientras el monstruo ciego blandía su mazo en todas direcciones, Nina se puso de pie y corrió unos metros más, con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho… Y entonces tropezó. Toda ella rodó cuesta abajo por una ladera de grandes dimensiones cubierta con pasto tierno, y por fin dio de bruces con el suelo, quedando boca arriba.

Estaba acabada; sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Nina vio cómo, a lo lejos, unas siluetas irreconocibles parecían acercársele, pero un momento después cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento.

A través de sus párpados vio una luz roja, parecida a la del sol; seguramente, pensó, ya había amanecido. Suspiró, aliviada y viéndose libre de su terrible sueño, se quitó de encima las gruesas mantas que la cubrían, sentándose en la cama y frotándose los ojos.

-Miren eso, ha despertado. –dijo una voz alegremente.

-Ya era hora, se la pasó roncando toda la noche. –inquirió otra voz, mucho más suave y agradable que la primera.

-Callados los dos, no ha despertado completamente aún. –replicó una tercera voz, baja y pausada como la de un anciano.

-Pero mire, está abriendo los ojos…

Nina se encontró de pronto en una especie de cueva en forma de cúpula, con las paredes de piedra lisas y talladas con detalles hogareños; frente a ella había una pequeña mesa de madera y una chimenea, y sentados junto a ésta, la miraban tres hombres de baja estatura; uno de ellos, el más anciano, tenía una barba larga hasta los tobillos, otro tenía la barba más corta y ensortijada de color negro, y un tercero estaba completamente lampiño del rostro, y su cabeza estaba adornado con hermosos rizos color azabache.

-¿Qué…? Pero… ¿cómo… cuándo…? –Nina parpadeó varias veces, mirando confundida a un lado y a otro. –Pero… pero… esto no… no puede…

El hombrecillo de la barba oscura rió.

-No se asuste tanto, señorita, está a salvo.

-Sólo estará a salvo hasta que nos diga quién es usted y qué ha venido a hacer. –replicó suavemente el anciano.

-Es que no lo sé. –exclamó Nina muy angustiada.

-¿No sabe quién es ni qué hace aquí? –inquirió burlonamente el primero que le habló.

-Sí sé quién soy. Pero no sé qué hago aquí…

-Pues necesitarás una buena explicación, porque no es de buena educación venir y dejarte caer en la entrada de nuestro hogar.

-¿Su hogar? ¡No, debe ser un error! Yo estaba caminando por el bosque cuando me atacó esta cosa…

-¿Cuál cosa, el ogro? –preguntó el anciano.

-No sé cómo se llamaba, pero era grande, feo, apestoso y traía un mazo.

-Sí, ése era un ogro. –musitó el más joven de los tres.

-Bueno, bueno, déjenla terminar. –dijo el anciano.

-Sí… -Nina se pasó los dedos por el pelo. –Entonces el ogro o como se llame me atacó y empezó a perseguirme, y me tropecé en una ladera y… y ya no sé qué más pasó.

-Bueno, pues lo que pasó fue que te caíste justo sobre la entrada de nuestro hogar. –dijo el hombre de la barba negra. –Este lugar es nuestra morada. No le conocemos, pero le vimos tan débil y vulnerable que hubimos de atender las reglas de cortesía y traerla aquí con nosotros hasta que se sintiera mejor. Ahora díganos, jovencita, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Nina.

-¿Nina? ¿Eres una ninfa? –preguntó el jovencito.

-No seas tonto, las ninfas tienen la piel más blanca. –replicó el otro.

-Parece nombre de ninfa.

-Sí, pero no lo es…

-Callen ya los dos. –los silenció el anciano. –Qué descorteces son al discutir así frente a una invitada. Querida niña –agregó dirigiéndose a Nina. -¿cómo o porqué fue que ése monstruoso ogro, que llevaba tan largo tiempo refugiándose en la espesura de los bosques allá arriba, te atacó?

-No lo sé. Todo esto es tan extraño… -Nina hundió el rostro en las manos, angustiada. Sus interlocutores la miraron silenciosamente, hondamente desconcertados.

-Bueno, bueno. –repuso el anciano. –Lo mejor será que tomemos el desayuno, antes de que alguna otra cosa pase.

Rápidamente los hombrecillos se pusieron a trabajar afanosamente; colocaron al centro de la vivienda, en un pozo tallado en la roca, un montón de leña para crear una hoguera, y sobre ésta pusieron una especie de plato tallado para cocinar. Nina los miraba con infinita curiosidad, con los codos clavados en sus rodillas y la cabeza reposándole entre las manos.

El anciano la miró de reojo y preguntó suavemente:

-¿Sabrías decir, niña, en qué lugar te encuentras?

-Pues… -Nina miró a su alrededor. –parece una cueva… Ah, pero una muy bonita cueva, por cierto. –añadió dando un respingo por temor a haber ofendido a su extraño interlocutor. Éste, sin embargo, asintió suavemente y repuso:

-¿Y sabrías decirme ahora cómo se llama ése lugar que se extiende desde el vasto bosque en el que te encontraste hasta las grutas que aquí te resguardan?

-No… La verdad es que no. Yo estaba en casa y…

-Por supuesto que lo estabas. Todo lo que se extiende hasta las grutas es Midgard, el lugar del que tú provienes. El resto… en fin… Esto es Nidavelir, querida niña. La región donde habitan los enanos.

-Ajá… -Nina miró a su alrededor, pensando que por fin se había vuelto loca. –Nidavelir… ¿Y eso en qué parte de España está?

-¿España? –el anciano parpadeó confundido. -¿Es acaso un nuevo reino? ¿Porqué el Gran Brujo ha nombrado un décimo mundo sin avisarnos como se debía?

-No es un nuevo mundo, es un país. Miren… ¿tienen un mapa o algo?

-Por supuesto. ¡Eh, tú! –el anciano le hizo una seña al enano de barba negra. –Deja por un momento ese tizón y tráeme el mapa.

Nina esperó con los brazos cruzados hasta que el enano extendió el mapa sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Excelente! Pues como verán, España está…

Sus labios enmudecieron, sorprendidos, al ver que España ya no estaba ahí. Ni Europa, ni Asia, ni ningún lugar conocido; una especie de árbol se extendía de punta a punta en el mapa, y sobre éste, en sus ramas más gruesas, se dibujaban lo que parecían estrellas, cada una con un nombre diferente y desconocido. La muchacha palideció.

-Esto… esto es imposible…

El enano anciano se acercó a ella y señaló con sus dedos las pequeñas estrellas, explicándole:

-Mira. Aquí es donde estás ahora, Nidavelir. Sobre nosotros se encuentra tu mundo, Midgard, el Recinto Central. Debajo se extienden los peligrosos reinos de Nilfhiem y Hel. Arriba puedes ver el Utgard y Scartalfheim, y después están Alfheim, Vanaheim y, por supuesto, en la copa del Fresno puedes ver el recinto de los Ases, el Asgard.

-Pero… -Nina levantó la mirada. –Esto es imposible. Sólo… sólo son cuentos de niños…

-Bueno, si seguimos sin convencerte sólo es cosa de que regreses sobre tus pasos y quizás regreses a casa. –sentenció el enano, quitándole el mapa y enrollándolo cuidadosamente. –Ahora, a desayunar.

Aquélla fue la comida más silenciosa en la que Nina había participado; los enanos hablaban muy poco pero comían bastante, y en poco rato los platos habían quedado limpios, a excepción del de la muchacha, que pinchaba sin emoción sus huevos con guisado. Nina meditaba, asustada y triste, preguntándose cómo podría volver realmente a casa; estaba atrapada ahí, en ese falso mundo donde había tesoros escondidos en las rocas, enanos viviendo en cuevas y monstruos asquerosos de los que seguramente jamás volvería a salir librada si es que… si es que acaso lograba salir de ésas cuevas.

Suspiró, y los enanos la miraron suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó el más joven. Ella intentó sonreírle y murmuró:

-No, no es eso… es que…

-Extrañas tu hogar, ¿cierto? –preguntó el anciano. Nina asintió. –Pues si no sales de nuestra región es poco probable que puedas volver.

-De todas formas no podría. –se lamentó. –Ustedes no creerían cómo fue que llegué al bosque.

-Inténtalo.

-Verán, es… es algo muy gracioso. En el lugar donde yo vivo hay un archipiélago, lleno de pequeños islotes, y sobre él está un acantilado que tiene un arco de piedra grabado con runas. Entonces yo estaba jugando en el arco y lo crucé, así nada más, y cuando pasé al otro lado estaba en un sitio completamente diferente. ¿Verdad que suena ilógico?

-No. Para nada. -musitó el anciano. –No suena para nada ilógico.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces saben cómo hacerme volver?

-Cuando una puerta ya se ha usado, no puede volverse a usar. Puedes intentar con otra, pero no te aseguro que te deje en el mismo sitio.

-Mientras sea mi época sabré arreglármelas yo sola.

-Pues entonces sería conveniente que marcharas a buscar la puerta. Claro, a menos que quieras quedarte un poco más; nuestro hogar es demasiado pequeño para alguien como tú, pero podrías acostumbrarte. Tenemos mucho que hacer aquí, ¿quisieras ver?

-Ah… Bien.

Mientras el pequeño recogía la mesa, el enano de barba negra le indicó a Nina que lo siguiera; con el corazón apretado, ella fue tras sus pasos, y salieron de la cueva. Una red de túneles, con sus techos ricamente tallados como si fueran vigas de algún templo gótico, e iluminados por sendas antorchas les indicaban el camino a seguir.

-Nosotros hacemos más que nada el trabajo de los metales. –explicaba animadamente el enano. –Desde cadenas tan poderosas como las que sostienen al lobo Fenrir, hasta hermosos collares y anillos y pecheras. Todo lo imaginable. De hecho nosotros poseíamos unas…

Nina lo escuchaba a medias; pasaban entre una serie de cavernas por las que se veían a cientos de enanos rodeando hogueras de tamaño considerable y trabajando en los yunques. Destellaban por todos lados el oro, el bronce y las piedras preciosas con las que adornaban sus artículos.

-Increíble. –susurró Nina.

-¿Te agrada? –el enano sonrió. –Muchas de nuestras magníficas obras han parado en manos de los Ases y los Vanes, como el collar de Freya y el jabalí de oro de su hermano Frey. Nosotros mismos hicimos el martillo de Thor.

-Suena igual que los cuentos que me contaban de niña. Pero mucho mejores.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Ahora…

El enano la condujo hasta unas escaleras de piedra muy rudimentarias, y señaló el techo, mucho más alto de lo que Nina hubiera imaginado luego de ver a todos los hombrecillos.

-Éstas escaleras –explicó el enano. –te conducirán directo a Midgard. No te preocupes por los ogros que hay allá afuera, no se atreven a salir por la mañana; pero si necesitas ayuda de cualquier clase, quiero que tengas… -el enano tomó una piedra, hermosamente pulida y que brillaba con la luz de las antorchas. –esto.

Nina tomó la piedra, mirándola de un lado y de otro.

-Y… ¿esto de qué me va a servir?

-Gírala sobre tu mano tres veces, y obtendrás la ayuda que necesites… y que puedas obtener al momento. Son nueve los reinos que giran en torno del Iggdrasil, y no pensarás que en todos existen buenas criaturas, ten mucho cuidado con quiénes hablas.

-Muchas gracias. –Nina ya había puesto un pie sobre el escalón, cuando recordó de pronto el brazalete que había encontrado, y lo buscó entre sus ropas. –Espera, creo que tengo algo que pertenece a ustedes.

-¿En serio? –Nina extrajo el brazalete y se lo mostró.

-Mira. Creo que es suyo.

Por única respuesta, el enano lanzó un grito aterrador, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y señalando con un dedo tembloroso el objeto dorado. Nina parpadeó completamente confundida.

-¡Pero… pero eso es… no me digas que no sabes lo que es! –farfulló el enano histéricamente.

-Pues… es un brazalete, y me imagino que es de ustedes.

-¡Nuestro! ¡Lo fue alguna vez, pero se lo obsequiamos! ¡Se lo obsequiamos al Gran Brujo!

-¿A quién?

-¡No me digas que tampoco sabes quién es el Gran Brujo! –el enano parecía estar al borde de un colapso. -¡Pues es nada menos que el rey de los Ases! ¡El jinete de Sleipnir! –como Nina seguía sin comprender, el enano vociferó la última palabra tan alto que todos los enanos salieron de sus grutas para ver la causa del alboroto. -¡Odín! ¡Odín, niña! ¡No me digas que no sabes quién es porque…!

-¡Calma! ¡Basta ya! –chilló Nina. –No sabía que era su… su brazalete… Hmm… -contempló el objeto con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Pero niña! ¡Lo que has hecho…!

-Yo no lo robé. Lo encontré en una piedra. Y luego ese ogro gigante…

-¡Por eso te perseguía la bestia! ¡El brazalete fue robado! –el enano tuvo que sentarse en los escalones para evitar irse de espaldas. –El brazalete de Odín fue robado y entregado a un ogro, desconocido por nosotros hasta ahora, para evitar que pudieran recuperarlo. Y tú lo has hecho.

-¿Y quién lo robó? –preguntó Nina. Hubo un silencio incómodo en las grutas, y los enanos se miraban mutuamente con cierto rencor y miedo en los ojos.

-No decimos su nombre. –explicó su interlocutor. –Es entre nosotros algo menos que un hombre y más que un monstruo. Sólo podemos decirte que no es ni un humano ni un As. Es más bien… una criatura sin hogar.

-Es proscrito entre nosotros desde aquél incidente… -dijo un enano rechoncho y pelirrojo. –Hubiéramos obtenido de él su despreciable cabeza si no nos hubiera jugado una mala treta.

-No imaginábamos que tuviera la osadía de venir al Recinto Central a confiarle tan bella reliquia a un ogro baboso y horrible. –repuso el enano que acompañaba a Nina. –Pero ahora que lo has recuperado, es tu deber ir a Asgard y entregárselo a su legítimo dueño. Si lo haces, quizá te ayude a volver al lugar del que sea que vengas.

-Eso sería maravilloso… pero no tengo idea de en dónde está Asgard.

-¡Eso es cosa fácil! –sonrió el enano. –Camina en línea recta hasta el océano, no está muy lejos de aquí si bien lo recuerdas, y espera a ver, en una enorme peña que destaca sobre el bosque al Bifrost.

-¿Al qué?

-Cascarrabias. –se lamentó el enano. -¡El Bifrost, niña! ¡El puente arco iris que lleva directo a Asgard! Y cuando lo veas sube por él y no te detengas hasta que veas el recinto de los Ases. No hables ni te acerques a nadie hasta que estés ahí. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Entiendo. Sí.

-Entonces vete ahora, querida. Te acompañaría, pero a los enanos nos hace mucho mal salir durante el día. –el enano le dio una palmadita amistosa en una rodilla. –Hasta pronto, hija del Recinto Central, y cuídate mucho.

-Adiós. –Nina hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, respondida por todos los enanos que habían salido de sus grutas, y caminó peldaño tras peldaño; unos metros más adelante, cuando la luz se volvió más débil y el rumor de los enanos dejó de escucharse, Nina encontró una especie de puerta tallada en la roca. La empujó con ambas manos y una luz resplandeciente la cegó.

Alargó las manos y tocó el pasto tierno; salió de la gruta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez más, estaba en el bosque, ahora bellamente iluminado por el sol matutino.

-Bueno, -suspiró. –aquí vamos otra vez.


	3. Chapter 3

3

LAS RELIQUIAS DE ASES Y VANES

El susurro del viento en los árboles acompañaba a los cantos de algunas aves misteriosas que se ocultaban en lo más espeso de las hojas, y ése era todo el ruido que se podía escuchar en el bosque; Nina caminaba con la vista clavada al suelo y las manos aferrándose al suéter, que aún llevaba atado a la cintura. Aún se sentía nerviosa al tener que pasar por ésas sendas, recordando al trol y el peligro en que estuvo por su causa.

-Esto es un sueño. –siguió repitiéndose mientras pasaba por el claro. –Un sueño trastornado. En cualquier momento despertaré, yo lo sé.

Siguió su camino y avistó de lejos el acantilado donde estaba el arco de piedra, pero más allá, caminando por la orilla misma del bosque, estaba un peñasco aún más alto, que dominaba por entero la vista del océano; era tan alto que de sólo verlo Nina se sintió mareada, pero siguió por su camino, escuchando el rumor de las olas grises y de los cantos de las aves. A cada metro, el camino se volvía más angosto y alto, el suave pasto que cubría el suelo iba disipándose hasta que la joven se encontró pisando sólo sobre un montón de piedrecillas; debajo, el mar se revolvía con más violencia que en el acantilado, y la muchacha tuvo que cerrar los ojos para continuar su camino, sólo pensando que al final del peñasco le esperaba el dulce despertar que le devolvería la cordura.

Cuando encontró la punta del peñasco, que ascendía como una diagonal cubierta de rocas afiladas, Nina dio un hondo suspiro.

-No puede pasarme nada peor ahora… -se sujetó fuerte de las primeras rocas y escaló, intentando hacer caso omiso de las olas que azotaban el peñasco a varios metros de distancia; las piernas se le entumecían por el miedo, los dedos le dolían, pero no iba a detenerse en absoluto. Siguió escalando, repitiéndose varias veces que no tenía miedo, que iba a estar bien, y cuando finalmente alcanzó el tramo final, temblando, se puso completamente de pie, mirando el horizonte oceánico y la luz que se perfilaba entre las nubes de lluvia.

-Esto es… hermoso. –parpadeó, fascinada, y luego miró hacia el cielo, vacío a excepción de las nubes que se acumulaban en él como un montón de borregos grises. Nina se cruzó de brazos, entornando los ojos en búsqueda de algo que pareciera remotamente un puente o un arco iris. Pasaron los minutos y ella seguía ahí, aburrida y con miedo de sufrir vértigo, porque el aire se alzaba con mucha más fuerza a ésa altura.

-No sé porqué tengo la sensación de que esto es una bendita pérdida de tiempo. –se lamentó, preparándose para realizar el descenso, dispuesta a tratar de volver por el arco si es que acaso aquello no era un sueño. Se inclinó y puso sus manos sobre la piedra lisa.

Y entonces un relámpago cruzó el cielo, atrayendo su atención. Nina levantó la vista y contempló, sorprendida, cómo algunas nubes se arremolinaban poco a poco, abriendo una brecha en el cielo; la brecha brilló, primero, tímidamente con una luz amarilla, y luego, la luz aumentó de grosor, hasta que tuvo el ancho suficiente para que un grupo de personas pasaran a través de él. La luz cegó por un instante a Nina, que se llevó una mano a la frente; entonces vio cómo de aquélla luminosa brecha descendía suavemente hasta posarse frente a ella un gigantesco arco iris, más colorido y magnífico de lo que hubiera imaginado. Aquél no era un arco iris como los que veía los días de lluvia, éste tenía todo el aspecto de estar hecho de algún cristal transparente y delgado; Nina extendió una mano para tocarlo, y sintió su calor abrasador, como si fuera un pedazo de hierro dejado al sol.

-Increíble. –se dijo y, como atraída por la bella luz que irradiaba el arco iris, se puso de pie una vez más y comenzó a ascender por él.

Nunca había conocido una sensación igual a aquélla. El puente era tan firme que podía sostenerla, pero podían cruzar a través de el, como si fuera sólo un espejismo de luz y de color, las aves que pasaban veloces por el cielo; Nina miró hacia sus pies, y pudo ver el tempestuoso mar varios metros bajo ella. Una sonrisa inocente le llegó a los labios, y recordó como en un suspiro las historias de su infancia y lo mucho que había soñado, alguna vez, con hacer algo como aquello.

Entre más subía, más densas se volvían las nubes, y el sol parecía apenas un lejano destello entre ellas. Un momento después, Nina se encontró atrapada por un muro aparentemente impenetrable de nubes grises que oscurecían todo y dificultaban su visión; sintió temor de que al puente terminara de pronto y se cayera al abismo, pero haciendo de tripas corazón avanzó aún más, hasta que repentinamente, la misma deliciosa luz que diera paso al arco iris apareció ante sus ojos y, con ella, la visión más maravillosa que jamás hubiera soñado.

Un alarido de sorpresa fue seguido por un suspiro de anhelo al ver una magnífica y pequeña ciudad que se alzaba, majestuosa, frente a ella. Las mansiones no solo tenían diversos tipos de colores y adornos, sino que también parecían tener piezas de oro auténtico en las ventanas y los balcones. Y más allá (Nina por poco cae de espaldas al verlo) se levantaba, majestuoso, el palacio más fantástico de cualquiera que hubiera visto. Tenía la forma de una tiara, y por su color y textura parecía estar hecho de oro puro.

Nina caminó un poco más, hasta encontrarse con el final del arco iris. Ahí, sentado y algo cabizbajo, se encontraba un hombre de larga barba castaña, que miraba aburridamente a la nada, sentado sobre un tronco viejo rodeado de pequeñas flores de colores. Al notar su presencia, Nina se detuvo en seco, preguntándose qué hacer ahora; sabía mucho de cuentos de hadas, porque había leído cientos de ellos en su infancia, pero no recordaba ninguno que mencionara un puente de arco iris con un hombre sentado en él. Tal vez había uno sobre un arco iris, pero en ese cuento había un duende y un caldero con oro.

-Disculpe… -susurró, extendiendo su mano. El hombre salió de su letargo y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida; repentinamente se puso de pie y, tomando su espada, exclamó:

-¿Quién se atreve a intentar cruzar el Bifrost?

-¡Ay! –Nina dio unos pasos atrás, abrazándose toda. El hombre seguía blandiendo la espada en forma amenazadora.

-¡Contesta ahora, criatura del Recinto Central!

-¿Y qué quiere que le diga? –repuso ella.

-Tu nombre, para empezar.

-Soy Nina. Vengo de… cómo dijeron que se llamaba… ah si, de Nidavelir.

-¿Nidavelir? –el hombre parpadeó sorprendido. –Pues… eres muy alta para ser una enana.

-No soy una enana, soy… -Nina bufó. –Ya no sé ni qué soy, la verdad. Seguramente esto es un sueño, aunque hasta el momento todo me ha parecido demasiado real.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que te trae a Asgard, extraña habitante de Nidavelir?

-Los enanos me dijeron que tenía que entregarle esto… -Nina sacó de sus ropas el brazalete y se lo mostró al hombre. –a su dueño. Creo que lo llamaron O… O algo.

-¡Pero qué cosa! –bramó el hombre. -¡Es nada menos que el brazalete de Odín! ¿Cómo es que tú lo tienes?

-Lo encontré. –Nina guardó el brazalete, echándole una mirada de duda. –Estaba en una roca cerca del acantilado que está allá abajo. –señaló el arco iris. –Los enanos me dijeron que tenía que traérselo a él para poder pedirle que me regresara a…

-¡Espléndido! ¡Espléndido! Pasa entonces sin temor, criatura, entra al palacio de Asgard y ahí podrás entregárselo a su legítimo dueño. Y ten por seguro que yo, Heimdall, guardián del puente Bifrost, estaré por siempre a tu servicio.

-Ah… Gracias. –Nina no supo qué contestar y pasó por el lado de Heimdall.

Pasó por entre las casas, sorprendida por el alegre bullicio que había en las altas y escasas mansiones; por las ventanas se asomaban mujeres y niños ricamente vestidos que parecían sorprenderse al verla. También pasaban por las calles caballos, jabalíes, cabras, carneros, perros y lobos con solemne calma al lado de sus dueños. El lugar estaba también rodeado, por fuera, de un bosque de fresnos y abetos; en el cielo se miraban volar varias clases de aves que Nina no podía reconocer, hasta que una de las aves cruzó el cielo como una flecha y fue a parar justamente a su cara.

-¡Hey! –el animal se recuperó pronto del golpe y se quedó aleteando frente a ella. Nina se quedó algo sobrecogida al ver que era un cuervo, un cuervo demasiado grande a su entender, que no parecía inmutarse por su presencia. –Tú, shu. –le dio un manotazo, pero el cuervo seguía revoloteando a su lado. –Vamos, vete, no estoy de humor.

El animal graznó y se puso a aletear por encima de su cabeza, señalando con su afilado pico el horizonte, justo donde se elevaba el palacio.

-Ah, quieres llevarme allá. –Nina se sorprendió mucho al ver al cuervo asentir secamente con su cabeza, y entonces éste emprendió el vuelo apenas unos metros por delante de ella, que lo siguió presurosa y haciendo caso omiso de los que la miraban todavía con desconcierto.

Justo donde terminaban las mansiones, se elevaban unos robles magníficos, uno a cada lado como dos columnas vivientes, y al cruzarlos, Nina encontró el lustroso camino que llevaba al enorme patio central del palacio. Éste, como ya se dijo, tenía la forma de una tiara, formando con sus columnas una medialuna que dejaba al aire libre un patio central, rodeado por antorchas recién apagadas y con algunos bancos de madera blanca situados al lado de mesitas redondas de patas largas donde había cestos con frutas. Al término de aquél patio circular, había unas escaleras de marfil que descendían hasta los dos robles que Nina acababa de pasar.

El solitario cuervo graznó al ver acercarse a otro cuervo, de idéntico tamaño, y estuvieron charlando animadamente (o al menos eso le pareció a la desconcertada muchacha) mientras ella ascendía por las escaleras. Por todas partes veía aparecer a personajes con ropas que parecía haber visto sólo en grabados medievales, y sospechó que debían ser los sirvientes del palacio; éstos también le dirigieron miradas extrañadas, pero Nina, mordiéndose los labios, fingió no verlos, y llegó hasta el patio. Caminó a través de las magníficas decoraciones y, por fin, llegó ante unas puertas altas hechas de hierro barnizado, con aldabas de cabezas de lobo magníficamente talladas.

Nina se retorció las manos antes de atreverse a tomar una aldaba y llamar; sintió que le temblaban los dedos al acercar su mano y temió que éstos le fallaran y no se cerraran, pero por fin, con un súbito esfuerzo, llamó tres veces y luego se retrajo, temblando de nervios, esperando.

Las puertas se abrieron, y una luz preciosa, blanquecina, la envolvió y encegueció por un instante. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad, se vio en el interior de un salón, aún más grande que el patio a sus espaldas. Las columnas a sus costados eran su único sostén, pues así entraba la luz a raudales en el salón, también dorado. Dos guardias custodiaban la puerta de hierro, y Nina, fascinada por la belleza del salón, dio un par de pasos antes de que los mismos guardias le negaran el paso, cruzando frente a ella sus lanzas.

-¡Ay!

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó uno de los guardias.

-Soy Nina. Vengo a ver a Odín.

-¿Y con qué intenciones?

-Quiero entregarle su… brazalete.

Los guardias prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Nina los miró con zozobra.

-¡El brazalete! ¡Mira qué buena broma!

-Es verdad. –y Nina les mostró el magnífico objeto. Las risas se volvieron un grito de sorpresa, y luego, los dos guardias le miraron con desconfianza.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es el truco?

-¿Truco? –musitó Nina. –Ninguno.

-Es el verdadero brazalete. –murmuró el otro guardia. -¿Cómo es posible…?

Y para gran horror de Nina, el primer guardia la apuntó directamente con su lanza.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Déjate ya de juegos. –le contestó. –El único que podría haber traído de vuelta el brazalete no es otro sino el mismo que lo robó.

-¡Pero yo no lo robé!

-Déjate de juegos, Loki, y ahora di dónde escondiste los otros.

-¿Los otros qué?

-Hazlo o te juro…

-¡Basta ya!

Una voz más grave e imponente detuvo aquélla aterradora escena. Nina miró por encima de los hombros de los guardias a un hombre de barba y cabello blanco, vestido con la armadura de un guerrero y una larga capa del color de la sangre ribeteada de piel blanca; a su alrededor volaban los dos mismos cuervos que la joven había visto afuera del palacio, y en uno de sus ojos llevaba un parche.

Los guardias se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el personaje, y uno de ellos dijo:

-Ésta muchacha dice haber encontrado su brazalete, mi rey.

Nina extendió la mano, mostrándole el dorado brazalete al hombre, temblando visiblemente.

-Yo… encontré esto en una roca, en un bosque de Midgard. Y… aquí está.

El hombre tuerto alargó una mano, tomando con suma delicadeza el brazalete y revisándolo por todos lados. Nina lo observaba, y miraba de reojo a los guardias, que parecían aún algo molestos con ella.

-Mi rey –dijo uno de ellos. –nadie podría haberlo hallado con tanta facilidad a menos que ése alguien fuera…

-Silencio, ambos. –ordenó el rey. –Déjenme hablar a solas con ésta jovencita.

Los guardias volvieron a inclinarse y se apostaron al lado de la puerta nuevamente. Nina tragó saliva, mirando con cierto temor al rey.

-Lo siento, señor, pero yo quisiera pedirle algo…

-Eso será después. Ven conmigo. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Pero… -la mirada de acero del hombre bastó para hacer enmudecer a Nina, que lo siguió obedientemente. Pasaron al lado del trono que se elevaba frente a ellos, franqueado por dos lobos que dormitaban tranquilamente, y llegaron hasta una segunda puerta que llevaba a un salón más pequeño, en cuyo centro estaba una larga mesa de banquetes.

Nina y el rey anduvieron hasta el magnífico balcón que estaba a un lado de la mesa, y la joven dio un suspiro al ver desde ahí el enorme bosque que apenas había vislumbrado al final del arco iris.

-Esto es tan hermoso. –musitó.

-Bueno, hija del Recinto Central, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó el rey.

-Nina. Disculpe, ¿es usted el dueño del brazalete? ¿Usted es Odín? –el rey asintió. –Bueno, sólo quería comprobarlo, he visto ya tantas cosas…

-No las suficientes, según parece. –replicó Odín, que miró su brazalete a contraluz. -¿Sabes qué es esto, Nina?

-Un brazalete de oro.

-Es más que eso. Se trata de un objeto perteneciente a una colección exclusiva de bienes cuyos dones mágicos han sido la causa de tantos revuelos. Éste es sólo una de las reliquias de los Ases y los Vanes.

Nina parpadeó sin comprender.

-Perdone, dijo las reliquias…

-Las Reliquias de Ases y Vanes, Nina. Nuestras reliquias dotadas de un poder místico al que nosotros solos no podríamos acceder jamás. No sabes al gusto que me da haber podido recuperar este, y haber logrado salvar del brutal saqueo mi lanza. Éste brazalete –dijo. –puede convertirse en ocho réplicas idénticas cada nueve días. En ellos reside su poder.

-La verdad no suena muy útil. –dijo Nina. –Sin ofender.

-No me ofende. Eso significa que la codicia no hace gran cosa en ti, Nina, y es justamente por eso que necesito hablarte tan seriamente. No sé en qué circunstancias hayas encontrado el brazalete y deseo saberlo.

-Pues fue una situación extraña. –Nina se quedó mirando el bosque, con los codos apoyados en el balcón. –Yo estaba en un lugar muy diferente, un lugar que yo conocía bien. Entonces había un arco, un arco de piedra lleno de runas, y lo crucé…

-¿Cruzaste un arco con runas antiguas sin pensar en sus posibles consecuencias?

-Eh… sí. –Odín le echó una mirada indulgente, y Nina se sintió cohibida. –En fin, cuando lo crucé estaba en un acantilado en medio del mar, y había también un bosque. Caminé por el bosque y me acosté sobre una enorme roca, y debajo de ella, como si se le hubiera caído a alguien, estaba este brazalete. Y entonces salió éste monstruo horroroso que apestaba y traía una porra…

-¿Un ogro? ¿Lograste salvar la vida del ataque de un ogro sin usar ningún arma?

-Fue pura suerte. Me tropecé y caí en la entrada de la casa de unos enanos. Ellos me llevaron adentro y así fue como supe… del brazalete.

-Claro. Ahora entiendo. –Odín asintió. –Quiero contarte algo, Nina. Algo muy importante, y algo muy terrible. –la muchacha dio un respingo, mirando al rey con sumo interés. –Hace algún tiempo, hubo una asamblea en la que los Ases y los Vanes se reunieron con la intención de formar una alianza definitiva que mantuviera la paz en los Nueve Reinos. Entre algunas de las cosas que se decidieron ahí, fue la de poner a resguardo nuestras reliquias, objetos mágicos de gran importancia; me resistí a entregar mi lanza, aunque Thor insistió en que era lo justo, y preferí dar mi brazalete. Todos pusieron algo suyo ahí. Frigga dejó guardadas sus madejas con las que teje las nubes, Freya dejó su collar, su hermano Frey dejó a su jabalí de oro, Thor dejó su martillo, Idunn entregó una manzana dorada, Heimdall su cuerno, y Loki su anillo de fuego.

Nina apenas respiraba, atenta a aquélla historia.

-Todos guardamos las reliquias en un lugar seguro, en el corazón del Recinto Central. Pero no contamos con que entre nosotros había un ladrón, que no tardó en violar el sitio y llevarse todas las reliquias y luego entregárselas a sus peligrosos aliados por todos los nueve reinos. Existen, pues, perdidas aún siete reliquias, y hasta ahora nadie había tenido la suerte de encontrar una de ellas, y mucho menos de devolverla a su dueño.

-Suena espantoso. –dijo Nina. -¿Pero qué sentido tiene, robarlas y no utilizarlas?

-Al entregarlas a nuestros enemigos, nuestras fuerzas se han mermado. Aunque no nos guste admitirlo, Asgard está al borde de la decadencia. Sobrevivimos aún, porque existe un poder mágico lo suficientemente fuerte y protegido como para ser apagado, aún por el experto ladrón que nos despojó de las reliquias, pero no soportará por mucho tiempo al Iggdrasil, y nosotros creemos que el árbol del universo tampoco lo hará. Y eso es lo que tememos. Con cada reliquia, nos acercamos de nuevo a nuestro poderío, pero sin ellas somos vulnerables. Pronto llegará el invierno, y con él yo debo dejar desprotegidas estas tierras, imagina el riesgo que correríamos entonces.

-Señor, ¿quién robó ésas reliquias? Los enanos no quisieron decirme.

Una risa amarga salió de boca de Odín. Luego, respondió:

-Tienen motivos para no querer ni mencionarlo siquiera. Ésas reliquias magníficas proceden todas de manos de los enanos, y curiosamente nuestro ladrón fue quien nos las obsequió en primer lugar. Es una historia fastidiosa que no viene al caso, pero te diré lo más importante de todo esto, que él no las robó por simple gusto, sino con un propósito claramente siniestro. Se trata de un pariente nuestro, no de sangre ni linaje, pero de amistad y lealtad, las cuales suele olvidar con tal de jugarnos bromas por demás pesadas y hasta peligrosas.

-¿Bromas?

-Así es. El ladrón de las reliquias no es otro que el decimotercer As, el maestro del engaño, Loki.

-¿Loki? ¡Así fue como me llamaron los guardias! Pero eso no…

-Loki es muy bueno disfrazándose y adoptando otras formas. Uno no sabe que está ahí hasta que se manifiesta, pero eso no es todo. Tiene su poder en el fuego, y como él, puede crear artefactos e ingenios que sirvan para el bien, o para el mal, o simplemente puede destruirlo todo. No dudamos que se haya apoderado de su propio anillo ígneo cuando entregó las reliquias a los monstruos de los nueve reinos, y eso es lo que más nos preocupa. No existe una magia permanente que pueda controlar a ése fuego enloquecido, nada.

Nina tragó saliva y sintió un escalofrío.

-Y es por eso –continuó Odín. –que celebro tu pronta llegada. Haz logrado encontrar una de las ocho piezas faltantes, y es ahora tu deber traer de vuelta a Asgard las reliquias faltantes.

-¿Qué? –gritó Nina, horrorizada.

-Viajarás por los nueve reinos en busca de las reliquias, y las traerás al palacio a donde pertenecen.

-¿Pero porqué yo?

-Porque es tu deber, Nina.

-No. Esto es un error. –dijo ella, retrocediendo. –Yo llegué aquí por accidente, usted mismo lo dijo, yo crucé el arco sin saber de su poder y terminé en un bosque perseguida por un asqueroso ogro y luego en una cueva llena a rebosar de enanos y ahora…

-Y ahora estás aquí. Sana y salva, por lo que veo.

-Yo me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.

-Sólo lo dices porque estás asustada, y lo entiendo. No te mentiré, ése ogro fue cosa fácil en comparación con otros seres que habitan el exterior. Hay gigantes, hay fieras ígneas, hay elfos negros que no sienten compasión alguna por sus víctimas, incluso es posible que en este viaje tengas que enfrentar al peor temor de todos, a la muerte misma.

-No… -susurró Nina en voz tan baja que fue inaudible.

-Pero créeme, Nina. Tú más que nadie eres la persona indicada para una misión como esta. No creas que llegaste al azar, llegaste por un accidente, sí, pero no por el azar. Entraste a este mundo con un propósito, y ése propósito se te ha presentado a la cara con tanta claridad como la del agua cristalina.

-Señor… yo nunca he hecho algo así… ya le dije que lo del ogro fue suerte… también el brazalete, yo no sabía…

-Deja de huir de tu destino, porque al final te alcanzará de una manera o de otra. Deja de pelear contra él y acéptalo como tu amigo. Al final de tu misión encontrarás, muy seguramente, lo que venías a buscar.

-Pero… yo… -Nina clavó los ojos en el suelo, sintiéndose mareada. –No sé si pueda hacerlo, yo…

-Créeme, podrás. Ahora… vienes de muy lejos y dentro de unas horas tendremos un banquete. Debemos celebrar el regreso de la reliquia. Llamaré a unas sirvientas para que te preparen.

-¿Para que me preparen?

-¡Para el banquete! Ése vestido tan raro no quedará nada bien frente a las regias ropas de las diosas, créeme.

Nina se llevó una mano a la cabeza, temiendo sufrir un colapso.

-Éste –dijo. –es el sueño más loco que he tenido en toda mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

4

EN EL FONDO DEL MAR

La luz del atardecer brillaba magnífica en el cielo, tiñendo de rojo sangre las doradas nubes que se paseaban por encima de la pacífica ciudad. Los guardias se apresuraban a encender las gigantescas antorchas, y mientras tanto, en una magnífica y pequeña habitación perfumada, Nina estaba sentada frente a un espejo, cepillándose el cabello para acomodárselo en una trenza; le encantaba todo aquello, desde la habitación hasta su ropa que parecía digno de una princesa medieval, con su delicado bordado dorado en brusco contraste con el azul pálido de la tela.

Mientras terminaba de trenzarse el cabello, escuchó un graznido en la ventana; dándose vuelta vio a uno de los gigantescos cuervos de Odín, que parecía hipnotizado con los ojos clavados en ella.

-¿Qué, ahora también me espías? –preguntó la joven. El animal ni siquiera parpadeó; Nina tuvo la sensación de estar frente a una persona de gran autoridad que la juzgaba silenciosamente por una travesura. –No voy a salir a buscar nada. No sé pelear, no sé encontrar objetos mágicos en mundos mágicos… sé que despertaré de un momento a otro, ¿sabes? Y entonces yo… yo… -se miró al espejo, brevemente, antes de añadir: -No estoy soñando, ¿verdad?

En el espejo se reflejaba el cuervo, que negaba significativamente con la cabeza. Nina lanzó un sollozo de frustración.

-¡No es justo! –susurró. –Yo no he hecho nada para merecerme este… este… castigo… Ojalá jamás hubiera cruzado el estúpido arco, ¿porqué demonios lo hice, porqué? Mi abuela me lo había advertido, "jamás cruces un arco". No quise escucharla, creí que estaba loca… ¡Quiero irme a casa! –y ocultó la cara en las manos, dejando el llanto correr libremente por sus mejillas. Estuvo así casi cinco minutos, sin que el cuervo dejara de mirarla tranquilamente, apenas agitando un poco sus plumas; finalmente, Nina se limpió las mejillas con un pañuelo, esperando que nadie notara que había llorado, y se puso lentamente de pie, dirigiéndose con paso firme a la puerta. El banquete comenzaría muy pronto.

El salón rebosaba algarabía. La enorme mesa estaba cubierta de deliciosos platillos y adornos exquisitos, aunque algo extraños a los ojos de la jovencita, que se paseaba entre la multitud de dioses (no podían ser otra cosa, se dijo), todos vestidos con sus mejores galas e intercambiando chistes y anécdotas con todos quienes estuvieran a su lado; los criados cruzaban como flechas entre ellos, disponiendo todo de tal modo que, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Nina empezaba a sentirse mareada por el hambre, todos los comensales tomaron su asiento y se prepararon para atacar los manjares. Había de todo un poco: dos enormes jabalíes dominaban la escena, seguidos por las aves, los pescados, las semillas (Nina se quedó algo sorprendida de ver aquéllos platos llenos de lo que parecían ser granos de trigo olorosos a aceite y que humeaban suavemente como si acabaran de salir de algún horno) y también las frutas, con manzanas a reventar en diferentes presentaciones, desde la humilde manzana fresca hasta pasteles rellenos con éstas y manzanas cocidas cuya dulce fragancia parecía enloquecer a todos. Había también una bebida que la joven no conocía, y que los criados sirvieron en copas de tamaño espectacular a los presentes.

-Ah… -Nina miró con desconfianza su copa, echándole una ojeada a la feliz multitud. –No sé si deba…

Una muchacha, alta y preciosa de largos cabellos rizados y rubios, se percató de su presencia y preguntó:

-¿Qué te sucede, no te gusta el hidromiel?

-Eh, ¿el qué?

-El hidromiel.

-Yo… es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Hmm… Cierto. –la muchacha suspiró. –Creo que es la primera vez que yo te veo aquí. No te preocupes por la bebida, criatura, no es tan mala y sólo en grandes cantidades podría llegar a embriagarte.

Nina suspiró, abatida, y se llevó la copa (más pequeña, por cierto, que la de los demás) y bebió un pequeño trago. Le gustó el sabor, y dejó la copa a su lado mientras se servía un poco de jabalí. Se sentía tan contenta que se preguntaba si de verdad aquello no era un sueño, las personas platicaban entre sí con gran alegría y cordialidad, la comida era suntuosa y magnífica, al fondo de la sala se escuchaban los músicos que con sus instrumentos (algunos desconocidos para Nina) amenizaban aún más la reunión. Y al frente de todos, riendo con todos como si no hubiera nada por lo cual preocuparse o sentir miedo, estaba Odín; a su lado estaba una mujer hermosa, cuyos cabellos parecían lanzar destellos de luz, y que también reía junto a un joven que a Nina le pareció terriblemente apuesto; tenía la faz blanca, verdaderamente blanca, los ojos destellaban dicha y bondad, su risa era sonora pero agradable, y vestía de una forma tan exquisita que a la joven no le quedó duda que aquél era un príncipe. El joven tan apuesto pareció percatarse de la mirada insistente de Nina a distancia, y dirigió sus ojos a ella; Nina se sintió cohibida, y sus mejillas se encendieron, cosa que empeoró cuando el joven sonrió.

Por fortuna en ése instante, la música y la plática se interrumpieron cuando Odín se puso de pie, copa en mano, y anunció solemnemente:

-Amigos míos, hermanos míos, grandiosos señores y distinguidas señoras, Ases y Vanes tan queridos y apreciados, esta noche una luz más poderosa que la de la misma Luna nos alumbra, y llena nuestros corazones de alivio y esperanza en éstos días de incertidumbre y oscuridad. Aún el fuego más poderoso e indomable puede encontrarse con una poderosa ola fresca que le arrastra y le controla, y aún la noche más negra tiene estrellas humildes como alivio de su siniestra sombra. Hoy deseo brindar no sólo por la esperanza y la luz, sino por quien nos ha traído estas dos cosas tan preciadas representadas en algo tan banal en comparación como un brazalete. Brindemos, amigos y hermanos, por nuestra distinguida invitada, la hija del Recinto Central, la valiente Nina.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al pequeño punto donde estaba sentada Nina, que terminaba de mordisquear el ala de un faisán; al notar las caras de los dioses ella dejó el ala por la paz, sintiéndose atemorizada, y apenas logró medio sonreír cuando todos levantaron sus copas hacia ella.

-Por la valiente Nina. –dijeron a coro.

-Por Nina, la estrella portadora de la esperanza. –continuó el rey. –La valerosa aventurera que ha de devolver a Asgard sus preciosas reliquias, y por la poderosa ola del océano del Recinto Central que apagará el mortal incendio del señor del Fuego.

Hubo un segundo brindis, y Nina se revolvía nerviosa en su asiento sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Lo mejor, pensó mientras todos tomaban asiento y la algarabía regresaba al mismo tiempo que llegaban los exquisitos postres a la mesa ya casi desnuda de sus platillos, era esperar a que todos durmieran, tomar sus cosas y marchar, ¿a dónde? De regreso a su propio mundo, y buscar ahí una manera de regresar a casa. Tomó su porción de postre y mantuvo la vista clavada al plato, sin desear ni siquiera volver a mirar al apuesto y rubio muchacho que tan simpático le había caído.

-Fue un precioso banquete. –dijo de pronto una voz grave y dulce. Nina levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con aquél apuesto joven. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, y apenas atinó a decir:

-Sí… ¡sí! Precioso.

El joven le sonrió, y Nina volvió a sentir que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Una lástima que no estuviéramos todos aquí. Le habría encantado aún más.

-¿No todos? ¿Quiénes faltan?

-Mi hermano, Thor. –el joven señaló un asiento vacío al lado de Odín. –Sólo ha venido su esposa, y se ha retirado pronto. Pobre, está muy angustiada.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Se cansó de esperar a que alguien trajera de vuelta a casa las reliquias, y se marchó a buscar su martillo. Sin él, hay aún más posibilidades de que las cosas en Asgard sigan muy, pero muy mal.

-Pero si él recupera su martillo, ¡entonces no habrá necesidad de que yo…! –pero Nina se interrumpió bruscamente al ver la expresión de desasosiego en el rostro de su interlocutor.

-No es cosa fácil. Sin su martillo, Thor es tan vulnerable como tú, querida amiga.

-Entonces no hay esperanza. –se lamentó.

-¡Oh, pero claro que la hay! Si no la hubiera entonces mi padre jamás habría convocado a los Ases y los Vanes para que esta noche en asamblea te obsequiaran los objetos que necesitarás para tu viaje.

-Pero yo… no puedo hacerlo. –dijo Nina, con los ojos llenos de horror. –No sé luchar contra monstruos gigantes, no tengo magia, ni inteligencia, ni fuerza. Antes de que logre dar un paso afuera seguro que me hará pedazos otro ogro o alguna otra cosa… Lo siento mucho, pero lo del brazalete fue pura suerte.

-La suerte no existe. Las nornas ya han trenzado tu futuro, y en él debieron ver algo realmente brillante; de otro modo, jamás habrías llegado aquí.

-¿Tú lo crees?

-¡Por supuesto! Lo veo en tus ojos. –Nina sintió cómo se sonrojaba cuando los ojos del muchacho (más azules que el cielo mismo) se posaban en los de ella. –Confío en que cuando todo termine, nos veremos de nuevo, pero en un banquete diez veces mejor, porque la felicidad y la paz estarán restauradas.

-Sí. A mí también me gustaría.

Los comensales, uno a uno, se pusieron de pie y abandonaron el salón, no sin antes despedirse del rey, de sus amigos más cercanos, y todos le dedicaron a Nina reverencias y gestos de cariño. La muchacha sintió cómo temblaban sus rodillas; el joven le dijo adiós, dándole un beso en la mano.

-Hasta pronto, querida lady Nina.

-Hasta pronto, eh…

-Balder. Mi nombre es Balder.

-Balder. –repitió ella, sonriendo radiante. Balder se retiró silenciosamente al lado de la hermosa mujer de cabellos brillantes que había estado sentada junto a Odín, y Nina desapareció por otra puerta, acompañada por una criada.

Nina tardó largo rato en conciliar el sueño. Apenas llegó a su recámara, se sentó frente a la enorme ventana, mirando la tranquila ciudad iluminada por las antorchas, y el bosque silencioso en la distancia; era una vista tan magnífica que la joven apenas podía creer que fuera verdad, y duró tanto tiempo contemplándola que hasta olvidó todo lo referente a las reliquias y a su futuro viaje, y sólo se metió a la cama (la cama más deliciosa en la que jamás hubiera dormido) cuando sintió que sus párpados se entrecerraban a cada instante.

Tuvo sueños extraños, inquietantes. Soñó con el bosque que conducía al hogar subterráneo de los enanos, con el gigantesco arco, incluso le pareció ver, mezclado en ésas imágenes idílicas, al asqueroso ogro que la había perseguido; luego, soñó con el Bifrost, cómo lo cruzaba, tranquila, de regreso a Asgard, llevando en un saco las reliquias de los dioses y canturreando de felicidad, porque por fin, en cuanto aquéllos objetos estuvieran en el palacio, ella regresaría a casa, y sería feliz… Pero entonces, el sueño se interrumpía bruscamente; el Bifrost se convertía en un simple puente de piedra, demasiado desgastado y mal hecho, y Nina veía cómo se desmoronaba a sus pies, cayendo a fragmentos en un mar agitado y oscurecido, pues unas nubes de tamaño imposible ocultaban por entero el sol y cualquier rastro de su luz. Nina corría, intentando librar aquélla mortal trampa, abrazando con fuerza el saco como si la vida se le fuera en ello, buscando el final del puente, pero como éste se despedazara a gran velocidad, temió que el tramo final estuviera ya destruido. Siguió corriendo, hasta que un pedazo del puente falló bajo su pie derecho, haciéndola tambalearse y caer boca abajo en la roca; el saco donde iban las reliquias se le escapó de los brazos y fue a parar al océano. Nina lanzó un grito de espanto, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una risa horrible, malvada, estridente, que parecía burlarse de su desgracia en algún lugar peligrosamente cercano a ella, aunque no lograba ver a nadie más en medio de ése desastre.

Entonces, el puente se fracturó, y Nina cayó al océano lanzando un desgarrador grito de terror. Pero jamás llegó a tocar el agua, sino que se hundió en una profunda oscuridad, tan silenciosa y quieta que le dio miedo. Tuvo una sensación extraña, como si algo muy grande o muy fuerte estuviera aplastándole el pecho, dificultándole respirar; Nina luchó contra aquélla sensación, aunque sus miembros apenas respondían, y en medio de su angustiosa pelea creyó ver, frente a ella, unos ojos grandes de color verde que la miraban con una mezcla de pavor y de odio infinito… eran los ojos más terribles que jamás hubiera visto, y sintió tanto miedo que ella cerró sus propios ojos para no tener que contemplarlos más y lanzó un grito de auxilio.

Oyó como si algo muy pesado cayera y se hiciera añicos, y entonces la oscuridad se disolvió y la presión desapareció. Nina abrió los ojos lentamente, y se encontró en su habitación del palacio, completamente sola, a excepción del cuervo gigantesco que revoloteaba haciendo un ruido de espanto con sus alas, moviéndose como si estuviera persiguiendo una presa invisible. El cielo aún estaba ligeramente oscuro, pero se notaba cómo muy pronto empezaría a amanecer.

Nina se incorporó en la cama, llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando entrecortadamente; aún tenía la sensación de que algo había estado apretando su cuello y su tórax, y le costó varios minutos tranquilizarse y respirar con normalidad. Entonces, un segundo cuervo entró como flecha por la ventana abierta y se posó sobre las rodillas de Nina. Llevaba un pequeño rollo de pergamino en el pico.

-¿Pero qué es esto, amiguito? –preguntó ella, tomando el rollo y desenvolviéndolo. Era una nota que, escrita con letras claras y firmes como si fueran de molde, recitaba:

_Ve al salón del trono antes del amanecer._

Nina dejó a un lado la nota, acarició el cuerpo sedoso del cuervo, éste levantó suavemente el vuelo y la joven saltó del lecho, lista para vestirse. Se preguntó qué debería usar mientras abría el ropero, y se encontró con la respuesta más obvia al ver, a un lado de sus ropas normales, una especie de vestido con mangas largas y falda corta por encima de las rodillas, de un precioso color verde oscuro y bordado de plata en los puños; unas botas de piel y una capa larga y negra completaban el cuadro.

Nina se vistió rápidamente, se volvió a trenzar el cabello y le dirigió una mirada de nostalgia a su habitación; tenía la sensación de que, quizá, jamás volvería a verla. Luego dirigió rápidamente sus pasos hasta el gran salón que viera la primera vez que entró al palacio, mientras el cielo se aclaraba un poco más.

Odín se encontraba de pie, acompañado por sus dos preciosos lobos que se paseaban alrededor del trono, y al mismo tiempo que Nina llegaba a su presencia aparecieron revoloteando los dos cuervos; uno de ellos se apoyó sobre el hombro del rey y acercó su pico al oído de éste, como si le susurrara algo; Odín pareció conmocionado por lo que fuera que le dijera el cuervo, y Nina lo escuchó murmurar:

-¡Imposible! ¿Y qué ocurrió luego? –el animal volvió a acercar su pico, y el rostro del rey se relajó. –Bien hecho… -luego dirigió su mirada a la joven, que esperaba con las manos entrelazadas. –Nina, tu misión se trata de un verdadero peligro no sólo para ti, sino para toda criatura viviente en los Nueves Reinos. Dependerá de tu astucia y velocidad que éste peligro desaparezca lo más pronto posible, pero claro está que recibirás toda la ayuda posible. Ven aquí.

La joven se acercó lentamente a él, con los ojos anhelantes. Temblaba de miedo, pero también de emoción. Odín tomó del trono lo que parecía ser una botellita llena de un líquido rojo tan brillante como la sangre.

-Éste es un cordial, será útil para curar las heridas que quizá recibas en este viaje. Y aquí –tomó una daga, cuyo mango estaba maravillosamente tallado y representaba a un lobo con las fauces abiertas. –está una de tus armas. Cuídala bien, pues tu vida dependerá de ella. También necesitarás esto –le entregó ahora una aljaba y un arco. –y esto también –tomó dos pequeños saquitos de cuero, uno de color rojo oscuro y el otro café. –el saco rojo contiene unos polvos especiales, que deberás espolvorear sobre las reliquias en cuanto las encuentres, y así ellas volverán al palacio sanas y salvas, y sin que tú te arriesgues a tenerlas contigo durante largo tiempo. En este otro saco hay unas piedrecillas mágicas, deberás arrojar una por cada fogata que enciendas sin dilación de ninguna clase.

-¿Porqué, señor?

El rostro de Odín pareció ensombrecerse.

-El fuego escucha, Nina. –la joven no entendió lo que acababa de decirle; luego recordó lo que le había contado de las reliquias y del misterioso Loki, que tenía poder sobre el fuego, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al mismo tiempo que, de una forma inquietante, volvía a sentir la violenta presión en el pecho. –Y por último, necesitarás una de éstas…

Nina sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban al ver una espada; no era como las que aparecían en las películas de caballeros ni las que se exhibían, viejas y oxidadas, en los museos. Era una espada auténtica, brillante y pulida, larga y afilada, con su mango exquisitamente adornado con rubíes y zafiros, guardada en su funda.

-Pero, señor, yo no sé… cómo… -murmuró Nina.

-No te preocupes por eso. Recuerda que ninguno de estos objetos son comunes, poseen su propio sortilegio, y mientras dudes ellos sabrán cómo actuar. Cuando el tiempo pase, y te acostumbres a portarlos y a utilizarlos, entonces su sortilegio se desvanecerá y serán verdaderamente tus armas, y no habrá criatura en ningún mundo que se atreva a enfrentarte. ¿Lo has entendido?

La joven asintió.

-Ahora… Aquí tienes un mapa. –Odín le entregó un mapa muy parecido al que tenían los enanos. –Deberás ir de un mundo a otro en busca de las reliquias; habrá peligros, y por eso hemos puesto a tu disposición las mejores armas y sortilegios para protegerte. ¿Has comprendido?

-Sí, señor. –asintió.

-Ten cuidado, Nina. No todas las amenazas aparecerán en forma de monstruos terribles; no confíes en nadie, por más amistoso o galante que parezca. Vamos.

Los dos cruzaron el salón y llegaron hasta las puertas principales. Ahí los esperaban dos guardias.

-Abran la puerta. –les ordenó Odín. –Naturalmente cruzar los mundos es una tarea ardua, y por lo tanto necesita de alguien que pueda moverse a gran velocidad entre ellos.

-¿Ah, sí? –la puerta se abrió, y Nina escuchó un relincho poderoso. Esperó ver algún corcel, probablemente alado como los que aparecen en pinturas mitológicas, pero nada podría haberla preparado para ver a la criatura que sujetaba diligente un pequeño criado.

Era un caballo de tamaño impresionante, de color gris y con largas crines negras y sedosas; llevaba la cola adornada con ricas trenzas atadas con lazos de oro y sus cascos parecían estar cubiertos del mismo material; era una bestia magnífica en todo sentido, desde su cuerpo grande y musculoso hasta su brida dorada y su silla de montar forrada de terciopelo. A Nina le pareció divino, hasta que notó algo extraño. El sonido que producían sus cascos parecía demasiado ruidoso, como si fueran dos caballos los que golpearan a destiempo en el suelo, y cuando dirigió la mirada a sus poderosas patas tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. El caballo tenía ocho patas, largas, fuertes y delgadas.

-¡Dios mío! –exclamó ella. -¿Qué es eso?

-Ese es mi corcel, Sleipnir. –dijo Odín. –No encontrarás un mejor caballo en los Nueve Reinos, es tan veloz como el pensamiento mismo y no necesita cabalgar sobre tierra firme. Te lo presto, para asegurarme de que llegues pronto y a salvo a tu destino. Lleva en sus alforjas suficiente comida y agua para ambos, pero tienes que ser precavida.

-Claro… claro. –musitó Nina. Aún contemplaba con sorpresa las ocho patas que se movían sin cesar.

-Adelante. –los dos se acercaron al corcel, que dejó de patear y bufar y miró fijamente a los recién llegados. Odín alargó una mano para acariciar el hocico de Sleipnir, y luego, primero con temor y luego con más firmeza, Nina tomó entre sus dedos las largas crines, también adornadas con trenzas doradas, y le sorprendió lo suave y cálido de su tacto. La criatura relinchó suavemente.

-Bien. Ahora, Nina, comienza tu viaje. Recuerda las instrucciones que te he dado, ten mucho cuidado y… Te deseo suerte.

Nina inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección a Odín, que le respondió con un gesto similar, y luego la joven tuvo que subirse a Sleipnir. No era tarea sencilla, porque el animal era de un tamaño mayor al de los caballos normales y porque francamente, Nina jamás se había montado a un caballo, excepto a un poni cuando tenía como cuatro años y casi no lo recordaba. Sleipnir esperó pacientemente a que la muchacha lograra, por fin, dejar de hacerse un lío con las riendas y el asiento, y cuando por fin estuvo sentada en la postura correcta, tomó suavemente las bridas y miró al frente, por entre las orejas del caballo.

-Bueno… Y ahora… ¿qué hago? –Nina estaba materialmente clavada al asiento, sin saber ni qué hacer, con las manos agarrotadas aferrando las riendas como si de ello dependiera su vida, y mirando cómo el sol comenzaba, débilmente, a aparecer en el horizonte. Sleipnir golpeó sus cascos, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. –Eh…

Nina golpeó suavemente con sus talones los costados de Sleipnir; el animal relinchó con fuerza y, para su gran espanto, se paró en sus cuatro patas traseras.

-¡No hagas eso! –exclamó, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas; el caballo se colocó nuevamente en sus ocho patas y echó a correr hacia las escaleras. Nina esperó sentir el golpeteo cuando Sleipnir bajara los peldaños, pero éste jamás sucedió, ellos simplemente seguían avanzando en horizontal, y luego, lentamente, ascendieron.

-Sleipnir, ¿qué…? ¡AAAAAH!

Acababa de descubrir que no cabalgaban sobre el suelo, sino en el aire. Sleipnir se movía a una velocidad increíble, cruzando como si nada las nubes a su alrededor, como siguiendo lo que quedaba de la noche mientras a sus espaldas se alzaba radiante el disco solar; Nina se aferró a las riendas, mirando sorprendida de un lado a otro mientras algunas aves cruzaban veloces a su alrededor; los dos cuervos reaparecieron, y graznaron alegremente junto a ella. Sleipnir siguió su cabalgata, el cielo empezó a volverse de un hermoso color rosa y después azul, y Nina disfrutaba el paseo, deseando jamás dejar de cabalgar en medio del cielo de la mañana.

Las aves se dispersaron, los cuervos dieron la media vuelta y se escabulleron entre las nubes; Nina escuchó una especie de murmullo y pudo ver, cientos de metros por debajo de ella, el océano. ¿Aún estaban en Asgard o aquello ya era otro mundo? El ruido de las gaviotas fue su respuesta. Estaba de vuelta en Midgard, en casa.

Sleipnir relinchó con más suavidad, y se lanzó como una flecha hacia el mar, Nina tuvo que abrazarse a su cuello para no resbalarse, y unos metros antes de estrellarse contra el agua el caballo volvió a posicionarse y cabalgó a la misma velocidad. Las olas se agitaban rítmicamente a sus pies, y para gran asombro de la joven, podían verse, debajo, las siluetas de grandes animales marinos. A lo lejos, en ése mar gris y frío, escuchó el llamado profundo de las ballenas, y justo debajo de ella vio emerger un pequeño ballenato de color azul oscuro, que echaba largas bocanadas de agua por su espiráculo.

-Increíble… -musitó, sonriente, antes de que Sleipnir se elevara un poco más, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a lo que parecía ser el norte del mundo. Poco a poco dejaron atrás a las ballenas, y aparecieron en el horizonte grandes bloques de hielo, que contrastaban magníficamente con el sol, que se reflejaba más allá. Amanecía apenas en casa, pensó la joven, y sintió una punzada de nostalgia.

El aire se tornó más frío; Nina se echó encima la capucha de la capa, esperando que Sleipnir no la llevara hasta los polos; sintió alivio al ver cómo, apenas aparecieron unos pequeños copos de nieve, el caballo descendió a tierra firme, con tanta suavidad como un ave, y sus cascos se hundieron en el hielo y la nieve.

Caballo y jinete trotaron hasta el final de un acantilado, muy parecido al que tenía en su cima el misterioso arco de piedra, e incluso se veían, no muy lejos de ahí, un bosque de abetos. Debían encontrarse, pensó Nina, en alguna parte al norte de Europa o de América, pues aunque hacía frío y había nieve, no estaba del todo congelado.

Nina desmontó a Sleipnir, quien agitó sus crines con fuerza y empezó a andar de un lado a otro, tranquilo, sin rumbo fijo.

-Sleipnir, no hagas eso. –ordenó ella. –Debemos buscar las reliquias.

Empezó a escarbar debajo de la nieve, buscando cualquier objeto que pudiera parecer valioso. No encontró nada, excepto algunas piedras y, si acaso, los primeros brotes de pasto de la temporada; dirigió una mirada al bosque, no le parecía demasiado grande ni profundo, y se encaminó a él para entrar y buscar ahí. Miró los grandes abetos escarchados, tratando de escuchar cualquier sonido que indicara vida en aquél bosque, porque si de veras los objetos estaban en manos de otros monstruos (su mano derecha se sujetó al mango de su espada con mucha fuerza) entonces era probable que aquéllas criaturas anduvieran por ahí, vagabundeando igual que el ogro, y seguro que harían un ruido espantoso con sus patas o dejarían huellas en la nieve. Se metió al bosque, dudando, buscando huellas.

Caminó durante un buen rato, el suficiente para que la débil niebla de la mañana se disolviera, esperando hallar señales de vida. Encontró nidos de aves en las partes más bajas de los árboles, pero los nidos estaban abandonados, congelados y algo destrozados; llegó a una cuevecilla y se asomó, discretamente, a su interior, procurando ocultarse entre las rocas que estaban a su entrada; tampoco había nada, aunque el lugar daba la sensación de haber guardado alguna vez un oso o dos, por las marcas de rasguños que había en las paredes. Nina continuó su caminata, y encontró vestigios de lo que, quizá, alguna vez fueron casas de humanos, casas hechas de madera y muy toscas, pero de quienes las habitaron no había rastro alguno. Le alegraba no haberse encontrado aún con ninguna criatura, pero aquélla aparente soledad comenzaba a inquietarla, no parecía normal en absoluto. ¿Qué hacían ahí esas casas, esos nidos y esas cuevas si, al parecer, nadie las había habitado? O quizá (y la joven se estremeció al pensar en ello) hubo, hace no mucho tiempo atrás, muchas criaturas viviendo en ése bosquecillo, y de alguna forma misteriosa, éstos se habían marchado.

-Pero, ¿a dónde? –pensó ella. –Estamos rodeados por el mar, y más allá sólo ha icebergs y montañas enterradas en nieve… ¿a dónde se fueron todos? A menos que algo… o alguien… se los hubiera llevado.

Dando un gritito de horror ante ésa oscura perspectiva, Nina volvió sobre sus pasos, y no se sintió aliviada sino hasta que se encontró con Sleipnir, que parecía muy entretenido en querer desenterrar algo de la nieve.

-Sleipnir, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Nina, acercándose. El caballo golpeteaba la nieve como tratando de sacar algo, y Nina se inclinó para ayudarlo. Hundió los dedos en la nieve y escarbó apenas unos centímetros cuando se topó con algo, algo frío, delgado y extrañamente pulido al tacto. El corazón de la joven se aceleró.

Nina escarbó aún con más fuerza, hasta que vio entre la nieve un delicado destello dorado; anhelante, hundió los dedos en la nieve aún más, buscando el final de aquél objeto, que parecía alargarse entre más excavaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, y con las manos entumecidas, la joven dio con una tremenda boca, que era en lo que terminaba aquélla cosa; la boca estaba bloqueada por la nieve, y Nina tuvo que sacarla toda para poder alzar el objeto. Cuando lo hizo, notó que se trataba de un cuerno, largo y pesado, que parecía hecho de oro puro; tenía talladas varias runas y hermosos relieves decorativos, y para poder cargarlo estaba atado a un cinto de cuero grueso.

-Éste es… debe ser… -Nina intentó colgarse el cuerno al hombro, pero con la aljaba eso le causaba molestia, y prefirió atarlo a la alforja de Sleipnir. De pronto, recordó lo de los polvos mágicos. -¡Ah! Casi lo olvido.

Desató el cordón del saquito de cuero rojo y miró a su interior. Era un polvo negruzco, aparentemente sin ningún valor, pero a la luz eran visibles sus destellos, verdes y violetas, y además despedía una fragancia deliciosa, que sólo había olido en el interior del palacio. Se dispuso a tomar un pellizco de los polvos cuando, de pronto, sintió como si la tierra temblara bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué…?

Sleipnir de pronto relinchó y se encabritó bruscamente, tratando de alejarse lo más posible del borde del acantilado. Nina lo sujetó de las riendas, intentando controlarlo; el mar se agitaba de una manera especialmente violenta, pero el cielo estaba en total calma, descartando la posibilidad de que se tratara de una tormenta. Aún así, Nina sintió una inquietud en el pecho, y de pronto deseó también marcharse lo más aprisa del lugar.

De pronto, se escuchó un estertor, como si algo rugiera debajo del agua. Nina, aún atrapada a las riendas de Sleipnir, miró de un lado a otro, buscando la fuente del sonido, esperando ver salir, de pronto, algún monstruo o criatura fuera de lo común. El estertor continuaba, cada vez más fuerte, más cercano, más amenazante…

Hubo un instante de silencio. Y luego… una ola enorme rompió a los pies del acantilado, y de ésta broto, primero, una especie de roca de tamaño casi similar al del acantilado, y justo detrás de ella apareció un cuerpo largo y delgado, pero gigantesco, que rodeó el acantilado formando un arco. Nina miró, mitad sorprendida, mitad atemorizada, aquélla misteriosa criatura. El ser rodeó con su cuerpo el acantilado, pasando incluso por encima del bosque de abetos, y para gran sorpresa de la joven, su enorme cuerpo se abrazó al acantilado, haciéndolo temblar; la criatura se apretaba más y más fuerte, y los abetos debajo de su cuerpo se aplastaron, y el suelo empezó a resquebrajarse.

-¡Lo va a romper por la mitad! –gritó Nina, quien saltó veloz a la seguridad del lomo de Sleipnir; el animal retrocedió lleno de pánico, a tiempo justo para evitar caer, pues el monstruoso ser marino acababa de logar su objetivo, y la mitad del acantilado se hundía a increíble velocidad en las turbulentas aguas. El grito de miedo de Nina fue inaudible a causa del estruendo provocado por el mar. Y entonces, entre las aguas revueltas, reapareció la cabeza de la temible criatura; era un rostro horrible, plano y afilado, con largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Era una serpiente marina, pero era la serpiente marina de mayor tamaño y fuerza de la que Nina hubiera oído jamás. Recordó de pronto, como en un sueño, una historia sobre una serpiente, tan grande que su cuerpo entero podía rodear el mundo…

-Es… la serpiente del Midgard. –musitó, mirando fijamente aquéllos ojos horribles, mientras la serpiente alzaba un poco su cuerpo por encima del tumultuoso océano. Su horrible boca se abrió, mostrando una hilera de afilados colmillos y su larga lengua bífida, con la que hacía aquél sonido tan horroroso que tanto la había desconcertado. Su largo y escamoso cuerpo se dirigió veloz hacia Nina y Sleipnir, con las fauces abiertas de par en par; el caballo dio un salto, y quedó estático en el aire, varios metros por encima de la cabeza de la serpiente, quien chocó de frente con la nieve. Sacudiendo su cabeza, el animal dirigió su mirada al cielo, y se aventuró a embestirlos una vez más; Sleipnir dio un nuevo salto, y la criatura bufó, furiosa. Un destello asesino cruzó su mirada.

-¡Vámonos! –exclamó Nina, hundiendo sus talones en los costados de Sleipnir. El caballo echó a correr, pero la serpiente de Midgard no perdió de vista a su presa, y a cada instante hacía un nuevo intento de atraparlos entre sus horripilantes colmillos. Nina azuzaba aún más al corcel, que piafaba y corría de un lado a otro, pero rodeados como estaban por el mar eran presas vulnerables, por más que se elevaran.

Entonces, Nina fijó su vista en un lejano iceberg. Era demasiado alto y ancho, además de increíblemente grueso, y entonces una idea le cruzó por la mente.

-¡Sleipnir! –gritó por encima del eco del mar y de los bufidos de la serpiente. -¡Ve hacia allá, rápido!

Sujetó las riendas y las movió para que la cabeza del caballo apuntara directo al iceberg, y lo golpeó con suavidad en los costados. El animal entendió pronto la señal y echó a cabalgar a velocidad vertiginosa; la serpiente los seguía, apenas escasos cinco metros debajo de ellos, con la cabeza apuntando a sus presas y silbando horrorosamente. Faltaban ya unos metros para llegar al iceberg, Nina seguía espoleando a Sleipnir, la serpiente abría sus fauces, lista para el certero ataque final…

Con un inesperado giro, Sleipnir giró con la misma destreza que un ave en el aire, esquivando el iceberg y subiendo hasta su cima. Debajo, se oyó un tremendo choque y un bufido de dolor. Nina se atrevió a mirar a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba sujetarse, y descubrió que su plan había tenido éxito; la serpiente del Midgard no sólo había chocado contra el iceberg, sino que con la fuerza de la colisión había quedado con la cabeza atrapada dentro de aquél inmenso bloque de hielo. Aún se escuchaban sus silbidos de rabia y su cuerpo se retorcía brutalmente, alzando olas de casi cinco metros de altura, pero al menos, estaban a salvo.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, Nina tiró de las riendas para detener la carrera angustiada de Sleipnir, y luego lo dirigió tiernamente de regreso al sur, dejando atrás a la desesperada serpiente marina, que siguió chillando y retorciéndose, luchando por desenterrar su horrible cabeza del iceberg.

Varios kilómetros a lo lejos, encontraron un archipiélago; las olas cristalinas chocaban con las costas de aquéllos islotes, y la tierra estaba cubierta de pasto. También podían verse, en los islotes de mayor tamaño, grandes rocas talladas y pequeños altares de cantera gris. Sleipnir aterrizó en uno de ellos, donde estaba una roca alta y delgada cubierta de runas, y que lucía en su punta el dibujo de una especie de ancla o martillo.

Nina, aún montada, sacó los polvos y echó un pellizco de éstos sobre el cuerno. Ante su sorprendida vista, el cuerno se disolvió en el aire, como si no hubiera estado nunca ahí; miró de un lado a otro en el cielo, esperando ver en él alguna señal de que la reliquia había llegado a su lugar correcto.

Entonces, el suave murmullo del mar se ahogó con el ruido largo, alegre, musical, de algún instrumento que parecía estar entre las nubes. El cuerno de Heimdall sonaba por todo el archipiélago, llenando de esperanza el corazón de Nina, que sonrió.

-Sleipnir… -desmontó al caballo. –Descansemos un poco antes de seguir.

Y se puso a descargar las alforjas con comida, disfrutando del suave viento que recorría al islote y del llamado de las gaviotas.


	5. Chapter 5

5

EL CAMINO A JOTUNHEIM

Lejos del archipiélago donde Nina y Sleipnir tomaban el desayuno, lejos del Recinto Central, del Asgard y sus magníficas mansiones y palacios, en el corazón del norte, se levantaba un castillo magnífico, hecho todo de piedra negra y pulida como si fuera obsidiana; sobre el castillo brillaba el fuego ígneo, revolcándose, llameando, _bramando _como una peligrosa fiera enjaulada en su celda invisible. En aquél castillo imponente y maravillosamente sobrecogedor, vivía solo un hombre, en compañía de criaturas extrañas y desconocidas, temidas y hasta despreciadas, a quienes consideraba su familia. Perros de esquelética apariencia guardaban en el interior de su salón principal las enormes puertas de ébano, y en la gigantesca chimenea que estaba a espaldas de su trono (que no era un trono propiamente, en primer lugar porque él no era rey de nada, y en segundo lugar porque sólo era un asiento enorme, adornado de una forma verdaderamente extraña y hecho de madera negra que se elevaba en el salón por medio de una plataforma de cantera negra) se veía el continuo bailar de las llamas, que iluminaban aquél maravilloso pero tétrico escenario. Aunque desolado y apartado de todo, aquél lugar era blanco de muchas historias con las que acostumbraban aterrarse a niños y hombres; había quienes decían, incluso, que el fuego eran en realidad personas, y no personas cualquiera, sino las dos hijas del misterioso dueño del castillo, quienes a fuerza de latigazos bailaban durante largas horas envueltas en llamas para iluminar la estancia, y que con el paso del tiempo habían perdido toda la apariencia humana y se habían vuelto uno con el fuego.

El dueño del castillo, en aquéllos momentos, vagaba de un lado a otro en su salón, con las manos retorciéndose y los ojos brillantes de rabia. A su modo, tenía un aspecto agradable y seductor, era alto, esbelto y atlético, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de un color verdaderamente raro, pelirrojo y dorado al mismo tiempo; su rostro también era muy atractivo, pues tenía la nariz larga y afilada y una expresión de arrogancia más propia de los dioses que de los hombres. Pero sus ojos, cuyos iris eran de un magnífico color verde esmeralda, eran lo único que delataba lo volátil y peligrosa que era su alma; ojos grandes, redondos, enmarcados por preciosas pestañas negras, que con una sola mirada podían helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Podía decirse, incluso, que sus ojos guardaban el secreto de su poder, pues eran como llamas verdes enloquecidas que incendiaban todo a su paso.

Y aquél hombre tan imponente y terrible no era otro que el extraño compañero de los dioses, el ladrón de sus reliquias y el decimotercer As, Loki, el tramposo.

Loki seguía con su paseo de un lado a otro del salón; de cuando en cuando, se detenía y clavaba sus ojos en las llamas danzantes de la chimenea, y luego, bufando como un gato furioso, continuaba caminando. Así duró largo rato hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, dejando entrar una ráfaga de frío y a una criatura descomunal y de aspecto repugnante, cuya cabeza parecía ser la de un jabalí, e incluso los largos y afilados colmillos sobresalían de sus irregulares labios. La criatura hincó una rodilla en el suelo y saludó:

-Me presento ante usted, hijo de Laufey, y sepa que estoy a su humilde servicio.

-Me alegro. –replicó Loki, sonriendo con sorna. -¿Saben ya dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién, mi señor? –preguntó la criatura, mirando con desconcierto al hombre.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? ¡Ja! –Loki se acercó al monstruoso ser. –Pues la pequeña, la humana del Recinto Central, la chiquilla que le robó el brazalete al ogro que lo custodiaba en los bosques del bosque meridional.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Perdóneme, señor, ya sabe que los trols no tenemos mucha buena memoria.

-No me digas. –replicó el otro con sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, mi señor, sabemos que estuvo con Jormungander, la serpiente de Midgard.

-Ah, sí. Fue a quien le entregué el cuerno de Heimdall para su custodia. ¿Y después?

-Ah… después… nada.

-¿Nada? –Loki le dirigió una mirada dubitativa. -¿Qué quieres decir con nada? ¿Acaso la serpiente se comió a la muchacha?

-Eh… No, mi señor.- dijo el trol con los ojos llenos de decepción. –De hecho, la niña hizo que Jormungander se clavara la cabeza en un bloque de hielo.

-¿Eso hizo? ¿De verdad eso hizo?

Para gran sorpresa del trol, Loki se echó a reír histéricamente, y con tantas ganas que estuvo a punto de caer al piso.

-¡La muchachita… jajaja… derrotó a la serpiente de Midgard… y se llevó el cuerno! ¿Eso tratas de decirme? ¡Jajaja!

-Sí, mi señor. Jejeje, resulta divertido, ¿cierto?

-¿Divertido? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

De pronto, con un chasquido de dedos, el trol se vio atrapado en una red hecha de fuertes sogas. La criatura aulló y pataleó, pero quedó inmovilizada en pocos segundos; Loki había dejado de reír, su rostro estaba contorsionado por la furia contenida.

-¡Uh, mi señor…! –suplicó la criatura.

-¿CÓMO –exclamó Loki. –TE ATREVES A VENIR AQUÍ… Y DECIRME… QUE UNA HUMANA MORTAL… DERROTÓ… ASÍ SIN MÁS… A LA SERPIENTE DE MIDGARD… Y SE LLEVÓ EL MALDITO CUERNO?

El griterío fue tal que las llamas de la chimenea se empequeñecieron, como si trataran de ocultarse. El trol temblaba.

-¡Mi señor! ¡No se enfade conmigo, yo no lo sabía! ¡Lo supe hasta que aquélla ave de rapiña fue y nos lo contó todo en Utgard!

-Utgard… sí, casi me olvido de eso. –con paso tranquilo y firme, Loki se dirigió a su extraño trono y se sentó en él. –Volverás con tu gente. Les dirás de mi parte que si cualquier ogro, trol, gigante o criatura maligna se topa con esa jovencita mortal deberán capturarla… ¡Pero no matarla!

-¿No matarla, mi señor?

-Exacto. Si alguien lastima a ésa niña se las verán conmigo. La quiero con vida, y quiero que me la traigan aquí, a mi palacio. Serán bien recompensados. –agregó con una sonrisa encantadora. –Pero esas son mis órdenes. Sigan vigilándola, y cuando se vea vulnerable atrápenla y tráiganla directamente aquí. ¿Me has entendido?

-Sí… por supuesto, mi señor…

-A ver, ¿qué te acabo de decir?

-Que traigamos a la niña y nos pagará. –tartamudeó el trol. Loki suspiró.

-Sí, básicamente. Pero…

-Pero sin lastimarla ni matarla.

-Porque si lo hacen…

-Usted nos matará.

-Correcto.

Hubo un segundo chasquido, y las cuerdas que atrapaban al trol desaparecieron. La criatura se puso de pie con dificultad y miró de reojo a Loki.

-Gracias por su misericordia, mi señor. Ahora mismo volveré a Utgard y les daré las buenas noticias.

-Sí, sí. Desaparécete pronto de mi vista, porque me pones enfermo. –en cuanto el trol se marchó, Loki se repantigó en el trono, mirando de reojo las llamas. -¿Y ustedes qué hacen? ¡Sigan danzando!

Mientras el fuego continuaba iluminando la helada estancia, Loki, aún acurrucado como un gato en el trono, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Nina, por su parte, estaba sentada con las piernas graciosamente cruzadas y examinando el mapa. Los mundos que giraban en torno al suyo parecían todo, menos normales. Le encantó la manera en que el cartógrafo había dibujado y pintado las superficies de los mundos, añadiendo árboles y rocas y montañas; parecían, se dijo a sí misma, las ilustraciones de un libro de niños.

Su mirada se fijó entonces en un pequeño territorio, no muy lejos de ahí, con el nombre de Jotunheim. Le pareció buena idea, ya que estaba relativamente cerca del Recinto Central y seguramente podrían volver de ahí antes del anochecer.

-¡Sleipnir! En marcha.

El caballo, que había estado acostado tranquilamente junto a la enorme roca tallada, se incorporó pesadamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y su cola, y relinchó, acercándose a Nina. La joven montó el corcel, tomó sus riendas y echaron a cabalgar por sobre el océano; Nina no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba aquél mundo, pero sospechó que Sleipnir sí, por lo que le susurró al oído:

-Sleipnir, vamos a Jotunheim.

El animal resopló, como diciendo "¿acaso estás loca?", pero siguió su marcha, levantándose entre las nubes cada vez más y más, hasta que Nina ya no pudo ver si seguían cabalgando por encima del mar o si estaban en otro sitio.

Durante un largo tiempo continuaron su veloz marcha; Nina comenzaba a sentirse soñolienta, y se le resbalaban las manos de las riendas. Por fortuna, una ráfaga de viento helado consiguió despabilarla.

-¡Ah! –exclamó al sentir el frío en el rostro. -¿Pero qué…?

Las nubes en aquélla zona eran más grises, y parecían incluso ser sólidas. Hacía mucho frío, incluso aún más que en aquéllos icebergs e islas congeladas donde vivía la serpiente monstruosa, y empezó a dudar que siguieran en la Tierra.

Sleipnir comenzó a descender suavemente, cruzando a través de algunas nubes, hasta que una débil luz pálida les dio de lleno en los ojos. Nina se topó, primero, con unas montañas tan altas que parecían topar con el cielo, todas cubiertas de gruesas capas de nieve blanca y resplandeciente; más abajo, el mundo parecía estar fragmentado en trozos de hielo y de rocas, que parecían tener un bonito color azul oscuro en contraste con el blanco eterno que dominaba la vista. Entre más descendían, el paisaje parecía más desolador; nada parecía ser capaz de crecer ahí, ni un árbol ni una planta. Pero no estaban solos, eso sí era seguro.

Cientos de metros por debajo de ellos, se veían viviendas mal construidas, y que parecían ser de un tamaño considerable; más allá, sobre las colinas heladas, se alzaban remedos de castillos hechos de un material irreconocible, y que tenían toda la facha de fuertes de batalla que uno podría encontrar en ilustraciones del siglo 13, solo que de mayor tamaño y algo decadentes en comparación.

El viento helado golpeaba brutalmente a Nina y Sleipnir, pero el corcel no desvió en ningún momento su camino, y cabalgó hasta llegar justamente a las faldas de aquélla colina dominada por los palacios gigantes.

-Qué horrible. –susurró Nina. El lugar no le daba buena espina, sobre todo por el silencio tan poco natural que reinaba en él, y no quiso por ningún motivo bajarse del lomo de Sleipnir. Se arrebujó lo más que pudo en su capa y le dio unos golpecitos al caballo en los costados para hacerlo caminar, sin saber ni siquiera a dónde dirigirse. Pensó que, tal vez, las personas (o lo que fueran) que vivían en las casonas y en los palacios podrían informarle sobre las reliquias, pero luego recordó al ogro, y a la serpiente, y tuvo la sensación de que ellos jamás le darían la reliquia sin, antes, darle una muy buena pelea. Y con consternación se dio cuenta de que no había usado nunca ninguna de sus armas, ni sus flechas, ni su daga, y mucho menos su espada.

Sleipnir continuó caminando sin rumbo fijo por la colina, hasta que se paró en seco, levantando las orejas y mirando de un lado a otro con temor.

-Sleipnir, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Nina, también mirando de un lado a otro. El aire soplaba con tanta fuerza que levantaba la nieve y le dificultaba la visión, pero se esforzó lo más que pudo; miró hacia la colina, luego a las casas… Y entonces lo escuchó. Eran pasos, pasos grandes, pausados, fuertes, como los de un elefante. "No seas idiota, aquí no hay elefantes" pensó la joven. "Pero si no son elefantes… ¿entonces qué son?"

Sintió un tirón en las manos, Sleipnir trataba por todos los medios de alejarse de las faldas de la colina, pero Nina estaba atemorizada, y no sabía bien de dónde provenían aquéllos pasos. Tiró de las riendas para aquietar al caballo, aunque este no dejaba de golpear la nieve, angustiado, con sus cascos.

En medio de la nieve, aparecieron dos, tres, hasta cuatro siluetas de tamaño considerable. Nina, mordiéndose los labios, alargó una mano hasta el mango de su espada, sujetándolo con firmeza y esperando que llegaran los misteriosos caminantes; pero estos no llegaban nunca, y entre más cerca estaban más grandes parecían. Finalmente, la joven pudo ver perfectamente quiénes eran, y su corazón se aceleró.

Gigantes. Enormes, aunque de aspecto bastante más humano del esperado, con rostros salvajes pero reconocibles, que llevaban a su vez armas que hubieran podido pasar por humanas si no fueran de tal tamaño. Casi sin pensarlo, Nina sacó la espada de su funda y se preparó para pelear, no sabía ni cómo, pero lo tendría que hacer; no sabía que podían hacer aquéllos monstruosos gigantes con ella y con Sleipnir.

-¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó una voz chirriante, horrorosa. Una mano pareció señalar al sitio donde estaban Nina y Sleipnir.

-No lo sé, no parece de aquí… -replicó una segunda voz.

-Se ve pequeño, y no reconozco su forma. –añadió una tercera voz.

Nina suspiró; la ráfaga de viento y nieve mantenía a ella y a su caballo ocultos aún de los ojos de los gigantes.

-Juraría que es un humano. –dijo la primera voz.

-No, claro que no. Mira su forma, más bien es una especie de monstruo.

-¿Sabrá hablar? No me parece. –dijo una cuarta voz, más grave y seca, como la de un anciano.

-Averigüémoslo. –dijo la tercera voz. -¡Oye, tú, la criatura que está a mitad de la colina! ¿Quién eres?

Nina miró de reojo a Sleipnir, que permanecía muy quieto en su sitio, sin hacer el menor ruido y agitando sus orejas.

-¡Hey! –exclamó la misma voz. -¿Qué clase de criatura eres y qué buscas en las tierra de los gigantes?

Apretando el mango de su espada, Nina gritó:

-¡Vengo del palacio de Odín!

-¡El palacio de Odín! –replicó la misma voz, y escuchó varios murmullos atropellados.

-¡Les dije que era humana, se los dije!

-¡Pero se ve tan diminuta! ¡Quizá sea un elfo!

-Debe estarnos engañando.

-¡Tú, criatura, si vienes del palacio de Odín, danos una señal!

-¿Quieren una señal? –Nina tiró de las riendas de Sleipnir con tanta fuerza que el caballo se encabritó y relinchó con mucha fuerza. Los gigantes chillaron.

-¡Es el corcel de ocho patas!

-¡Ay, qué horror!

-¿Qué quieres aquí, criatura del palacio de Odín? ¡Os juramos que no hemos hecho nada malo! –todos los demás corearon "nada malo, nada malo". Nina se dio cuenta de que estaban atemorizados por la presencia de Sleipnir, y sonrió.

-¡Escuchen, si de verdad no han hecho nada malo, les exijo que me lleven con su soberano! ¡Debo hablar con él!

-¿Con nuestro rey? ¿De qué serviría?

-¡Eso es un asunto privado! ¡Llévenme ahora!

La verdad, Nina no sabía de dónde se le había ocurrido decir todo eso, pero decidió que era mejor continuar con su plan, entrevistarse con el rey y así poder buscar la reliquia que estuviera oculta ahí. Los gigantes se adelantaron hacia ella; de pronto pensó que era mejor que no vieran quién era, y blandiendo la espada en el aire, exclamó:

-¡No den un paso más, gigantes! Colóquense delante de mí y llévenme con su rey. Si alguno se atreve a desviar la vista para mirarme, o intenta acercarse, les juro que acabaré con sus vidas.

-¡Obedeceremos! –chillaron. -¡Obedeceremos!

Vio cómo los cuatro gigantes se ponían a escasos metros frente a ella; eran criaturas bastante altas, de unos cinco o seis metros de estatura, y llevaban ropas raídas y tristes. Nina pensó que debían ser campesinos, pero como en ésas tierras no crecía planta alguna, se le ocurrió que más bien eran cazadores, idea que no le agradó mucho, ya que llevaban armas, y por más asustados que se mostraran percibió en sus voces una nota de rencor. Las moles comenzaron a andar colina arriba, y Sleipnir, para azuzarlos o molestarlos, relinchaba de un modo terrorífico, haciéndolos caminar más aprisa y lanzar gemidos de temor. Nina tomaba las riendas con una mano y la espada con la otra, deseando no tener que utilizarla. Avanzaron por metros y metros de colina, hasta que la nieve que estaba dispersa desapareció, y al ver que se habían quedado sin su escudo, Nina rezó por que ninguno de los gigantes rompiera su promesa y tratara de echarle un vistazo.

Finalmente, se acercaron a las enormes escaleras de un castillo que dominaba toda la vista; la joven se estremeció.

-¿Es aquí, entonces? –preguntó.

-Sí que lo es, sí que lo es. –gimoteó el gigante de la voz chirriante. –Entra ahora, nosotros ya nos vamos.

-Perfecto, ¡esperen! Cúbranse los ojos, y cuando estén… unos tres metros más abajo podrán seguir su camino con los ojos abiertos. Les recuerdo, no intenten verme, o lo lamentarán.

-Sí, sí, no lo intentaremos. –dijeron todos, y se llevaron las grandes manazas a la cara, bajando a tientas y medio tropezando alrededor de Nina y Sleipnir. La joven le dio un golpecito en los costados al caballo y éste continuó ascendiendo por las enormes escalinatas de piedra.

Cuando estuvieron ante las enormes puertas, Nina usó su espada para llamar (las aldabas estaban demasiado altas, y demasiado pesadas para una jovencita de su estatura); las puertas se abrieron haciendo un horroroso sonido chirriante, y un gigante muy bien vestido miró al exterior con curiosidad. Al dar con los dos viajeros soltó una débil carcajada.

-¿Humanos? ¿En el castillo del rey de los gigantes?

-Vengo de Asgard. –dijo Nina, temblando. –Yo… vengo a hablar con su rey.

-¿Hablar con nuestro rey? ¡Pasa, entonces! Pasa… si te atreves… -añadió en un tono que no indicaba nada bueno.

Nina tuvo que desmontar a Sleipnir y obligarlo a cruzar la puerta. Por ningún motivo deseaba separarse del animal, su único compañero y consuelo en aquéllos lugares extraños, y avanzó con él por el largo pasillo. El lugar tenía la pinta de un castillo medieval común y corriente, solo que en grandes proporciones, y Nina tenía que evadir los pies de los criados para evitar que la aplastaran; los gigantes del castillo parecían incluso más altos que los torpes cazadores del exterior.

Unas carcajadas estridentes al final del pasillo le indicaron dónde podía estar el rey (y es que, en los libros, los gigantes más importantes e imponentes tienen siempre una risa escandalosa muy peculiar), y cruzó por una puerta abierta de par en par hasta llegar a una sala. El lugar parecía estar celebrando un consejo, y al menos una docena y media de gigantes estaban ahí, sin contar a los criados que entraban y salían llevando bebidas calientes a los reunidos, todos sentados en sillas toscas y mal labradas de descomunal tamaño. Cuando Nina y Sleipnir entraron, las carcajadas cesaron, y los ojos de los gigantes se posaron en la recién llegada, escrutadores. Sleipnir relinchó débilmente, como si fuera a desmayarse.

Los gigantes, vestidos como si fueran nobles, contemplaban a los dos minúsculos seres con gran interés. Frente a la congregación estaba un gigante aún más alto que ellos, de unos ocho metros o más de altura, que llevaba una tosca corona de oro sobre los revueltos y oscuros cabellos, y vestía ropas verdaderamente elegantes, aunque cubiertas de remiendos. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, Nina avanzó, dejando a Sleipnir clavado en la entrada de la puerta, en dirección al rey gigante, tratando de ignorar a la silenciosa congregación; el rey ni se inmutó el verla, sólo se inclinó ligeramente cuando Nina llegó a sus pies e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Saludos, rey de los gigantes. –dijo Nina con la voz más cara posible.

El rey, con voz grave y susurrante, replicó:

-¿Quién sois, muchachita?

-Yo… soy… -Nina clavó la vista en el fuego que crepitaba alegremente en una hoguera que estaba en medio de la sala, dentro de una jofaina de tamaño considerable, tratando de recordar lo que Odín le había dicho respecto a él.

-¿Sí, tu eres…?

-Nina. –contestó, volviendo la mirada al rey. –Vengo de Asgard.

-¡Asgard! –repitieron todos los gigantes, a excepción del monarca, que se limitó a suspirar.

-Y dime, Nina, ¿qué hace una jovencita de Asgard aquí, en Jotunheim, tan desprotegida?

-Por favor, quisiera preguntarle a usted sobre… un asunto… de gran importancia.

El gigante la miró fijamente por un instante; luego, de una manera extraña, se desviaron a la hoguera, que contempló con profundo interés. Nina observó de reojo las alegres llamas que parecían bailar rítmicamente, y luego escuchó al rey decirle:

-Por supuesto, jovencita. Discutiremos este importante asunto… pero después de comer.

-No, gracias, ya he almorzado. –le cortó Nina, esperando no haber sonado muy descortés. –Quiero discutir con usted lo más pronto posible. Entre más rápido lo haga, más rápido me iré.

-Pero no te preocupes por eso. –dijo el gigante. –Eres ahora nuestra invitada. Toda criatura que venga de Asgard es amiga nuestra, ¿cierto, amigos míos?

Los gigantes asintieron alegremente.

-Ahora, prepárense todos para comer. Hoy los cocineros sí que se han lucido.

Los gigantes, uno a uno abandonaron la sala, echándole una significativa mirada a Nina y pasando por el lado de Sleipnir, que parecía seguir agarrotado. El rey fue el último en marcharse, y comentó:

-Seguro que tú jamás has estado en un banquete de Jotunheim, ¿me equivoco?

-Jamás… su Majestad. –añadió la joven.

-Pues será una experiencia fascinante, de seguro. –el rey rió por lo bajo y dirigió sus lentos y pesados pasos al exterior, dejándola sola.

Nina miró de un lado a otro del enorme salón. Tenía la sensación de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo, y por eso no dejaba de moverse y buscar. No recordaba gran cosa de sus cuentos de la infancia, pero de algo sí se acordaba, y muy bien: que los gigantes, jamás, a menos que el cuento indicara lo contrario, eran criaturas de fiar.

-Maldito fuego. –dijo de pronto. Las llamas no habían dejado de bailar desde que llegara, y su frenético ritmo, por quién sabe qué razón, empezaba a fastidiarla. Se acercó a la gigantesca jofaina, siguiendo con la mirada el baile del fuego, como si estuviera hipnotizada por él. Le inquietaba, aquél movimiento ondulante, suave, insinuante, aquél color rojo como la sangre. Había algo en ése fuego que no le parecía agradable, ni normal… Algo que le resultaba aterrador y hasta peligroso…

-El fuego escucha… el fuego escucha… -dijo una voz en la cabeza de Nina. Y entonces lo recordó.

-¡Ah! –abrió el saquito donde guardaban las piedras mágicas, que tenían la forma y la textura de una joya preciosa, y la arrojó casi sin pensarlo al fuego. En cuanto la piedra entró en contacto con las llamas, éstas se retorcieron como si fueran personas vivas, y por un momento aterrador creyó oír un grito de rabia y ver, en medio de aquél rojo hiriente, un par de ojos del color de las esmeraldas brillar con furia imparable ante ella. Nina dio un respingo, y se alejó de la jofaina lo más posible.

-Jovencita… -el rey gigante había reaparecido en el resquicio de la puerta. -¿No piensas venir con nosotros al banquete?

-Sí… ya voy. –susurró Nina, mirando de reojo el fuego que había dejado de danzar y crepitaba silenciosamente, como un fuego cualquiera.

El rey la condujo hasta una sala pequeña, abarrotada de gigantes que comían glotonamente sobre la enorme mesa de madera astillada; el ruido y el jaleo eran repugnantes, y Nina sintió un escalofrío al ver a aquéllas bestias comer con tanta voracidad. La joven se sentó en un banco pequeño, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella pudiera alcanzar la mesa, y uno de los criados cortaba trocitos diminutos de las piezas de carne que se servían ahí para ofrecérselos.

Mientras todo el escándalo continuaba, Nina dejó vagar su mirada por la sala. Había muchos objetos de tamaño espectacular, desde armas hasta utensilios muy antiguos, que consistían en los adornos de aquél lugar; ninguno parecía de gran valor, y comenzó a fastidiarse de su vista, hasta que posó los ojos en el fuego que crepitaba alegremente en una chimenea a la distancia. Lentamente alzó la mirada y vio, sobre la chimenea, un objeto realmente minúsculo, colgado de la pared entre dos tapices que representaban a una mujer realmente hermosa, que le parecía vagamente familiar…

Entornó los ojos, intentando saber qué era aquél objeto. Parecía una medialuna, hecha de oro, y destellaba como si, además, llevara pequeños diamantes incrustados en ella. Resultaba muy pequeño para ser otro cuerno, y demasiado femenino para tratarse del adorno de un guerrero. Entonces podía ser… y sólo podía ser… un collar.

Nina dirigió la mirada a los tapices, y sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver el mismo collar retratado en ellos, sobre el pecho de la elegante y hermosa mujer.

-Su Majestad… -dijo, tocando la mano del gigante; éste la volteó a ver, con los ojos llorosos de tanto reír. –Quisiera saber quién es la bella mujer del tapiz.

-¡Pero me sorprende que no lo sepas! –replicó. -¡Es la hermosa señora Freya, la diosa del amor, la hija de los Vanes, la más hermosa de las mujeres!

La joven casi sintió ganas de echarse a reír junto con los gigantes al darse cuenta que el pequeño collar que colgaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea era otra de las reliquias. Asintió, sonriente, y dejó que el rey continuara bebiendo y riéndose con sus amigos. Entonces, despacio, muy despacio, bajó del banco deslizándose por una de las largas patas, hasta caer sentada al piso; se puso de pie, corrió por debajo de la mesa entre los pies de los comensales, y llegó hasta la chimenea.

-¿Y ahora cómo me subo? –susurró, buscando alguna forma de trepar hasta la repisa. Echó una ojeada a los tapices que colgaban a sus lados, y sonrió al ver que, de ellos pendían unas borlas sujetas por un cordón, lo que le facilitaría trepar por ellas; aprovechando el escándalo de la fiesta, corrió hasta la borla más próxima, se subió a ella y empezó a trepar; subir no era fácil, porque las manos se le resbalaban a cada instante y sentía que las rodillas le fallaban, aunque su mayor temor no era caerse, sino que los gigantes se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, unos minutos más tarde alcanzó el borde de la repisa y, aferrándose a ésta como si su vida dependiera de ello, se descolgó y echó a andar hasta el lugar donde estaba el collar. Era un objeto muy hermoso, y cuando lo descolgó del tosco clavo en que lo habían colocado, sintió su suave y reconfortante calidez.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, y Nina volvió el rostro hacia los gigantes. Éstos acababan de iniciar una riña, y se aventaban cubiertos y comida por igual; Nina aprovechó el jaleo para tomar los polvos del saco rojo y echárselos por encima al collar. Sonriendo al ver cómo se desvanecía, la joven volvió a cerrar el bolsito de cuero y se apresuró a bajar por el cordón. Apenas llegó al piso echó a correr fuera del salón, dejando atrás a los gigantes borrachos y buscando la salida.

-Ay no. –dijo de pronto, frenando su loca carrera. -¡Sleipnir!

El caballo ya no estaba en el salón del trono. Nina empezó a temblar de miedo, preguntándose a dónde podrían habérselo llevado, y echó a andar de regreso por el pasillo; ahí se topó con un gigante muy joven y de apariencia débil, que cargaba con una jarra de cerveza tan grande que Nina podría haberse ahogado en ella fácilmente.

-¡Disculpa! –le gritó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! –el gigante se inclinó hacia ella para verla mejor. -¿Qué sucede, jovencita?

-Busco a un caballo, pequeñito, gris, con ocho patas. ¿Lo has visto?

-Ah, sí, lo echaron fuera del castillo hace unos minutos. Dijeron que ya no era útil.

-Que ya no era útil… -entonces Nina entendió lo que había pasado. Los gigantes que se había topado no estaban asustados, sólo fingían estarlo, y la condujeron de buena gana al castillo porque así debían de haberles ordenado en caso de que vieran a una humana por aquéllos lindes. El rey gigante, por su parte, la había invitado a quedarse a comer para alejar a Sleipnir, su único medio de escape, de ella y quizá, dejar que los cazadores u otros gigantes del exterior lo mataran… y a ella… también la matarían.

-El fuego escucha… Loki, señor del fuego… -repitió Nina mentalmente. Y mientras volvía a sentir la presión dolorosa del pecho, supo que aquél fuego que había visto arder en el salón del trono estaba embrujado… embrujado por alguien que no quería que ella estuviera ahí y se llevara el collar.

Se echó a correr por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó. -¡Su Majestad el rey me ha dicho que debo retirarme!

-¿Lo ha hecho, en verdad? –dijo el gigante que custodiaba la entrada.

-¡Sí! me ha invitado al banquete y le he… comunicado lo que mi rey le envió a decir, y ya está. Ya puedo irme.

-Si tanto insistes, criatura… -y para gran alivio de la joven, el gigante abrió la puerta. La tormenta de nieve había empeorado, pero ella prefería el helado exterior a seguir ahí con aquéllos peligrosos seres. Se sintió aún mejor cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y entonces echó a andar por la ladera cubierta de hielo, preguntándose qué hacer.

Lo primero que decidió fue buscar a Sleipnir. El buen caballo no podía haberla dejado sola, a no ser que… que algo le hubiera pasado.

-¡Sleipnir! –bramó contra la tormenta. -¡Sleipnir!

Nina llamó varias veces, hasta que un suave ruido de cascos a su espalda le hizo saber que el noble caballo no la había abandonado. Sleipnir, cubierto de pies a cabeza con la nieve, se mostró muy contento de reencontrarse con la chica, y le dio tiernos golpecitos con su hocico.

-Ya está. –dijo Nina, muy contenta. –Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

Un bramido horroroso rompió el silencio. Nina y Sleipnir dirigieron su mirada al castillo. El grito fue seguido por otros similares, y la tierra retumbó. Los gigantes acababan de darse cuenta del robo del collar.

-¡Vámonos de aquí ya! –gritó Nina, montándose en el lomo de Sleipnir, que emprendió la carrera a tiempo justo, pues unos segundos después la puerta del castillo se abrió con su horroroso chirrido, y una multitud de gigantes (con el enfurecido rey a la cabeza) salieron en tropel, blandiendo sus armas en dirección a los dos fugitivos. El caballo galopó con tanta velocidad que el aire parecía cortarle el rostro a Nina, quien ocultó la cara en el cuello de Sleipnir mientras éste ascendí al final de la colina, con los gritos de los gigantes a su espalda.

-¡Atrápenla! –exclamaba el rey. -¡Atrápenla con vida o ya verán como os pesa!

-¡Sleipnir, rápido! –Nina lo golpeaba en los costados con los talones, al ver que los gigantes se acercaban peligrosamente a ellos. El caballo relinchaba y piafaba enloquecido de temor, tratando de alcanzar la cima en contra de la tormenta.

Y entonces el animal lanzó una especie de grito de terror y frenó bruscamente. Uno de los gigantes le había alcanzado por dos patas con sus dedos, y sonreía, victorioso. Sin pensarlo, Nina sacó la espada de su funda y la hundió con fuerza en los dedos gruesos de la criatura. Éste liberó a Sleipnir, chillando de dolor, y el corcel aprovechó para subir hasta la cima, donde dando un salto espectacular, echó a correr hacia arriba, por entre la nieve y las nubes, perdiendo muy pronto de vista a los gigantes que vociferaban de rabia en la colina.

Nina, temblando, miró su espada; tenía la hoja manchada de sangre negruzca y apestosa, y la mano con la que la sujetaba le temblaba tanto que tuvo que guardarla, aún sucia, en su funda, para poder sujetarse bien de las riendas. Su corazón aún palpitaba atemorizado mientras la nieve de Jotunheim quedaba atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

6

LA CACERÍA DEL JABALÍ DE ORO

Lo primero que Nina vio al despertar fue la escarcha. Luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una gruta, acostada al lado de Sleipnir que dormía plácidamente sobre la nieve. Con los miembros agarrotados, la joven intentó incorporarse para salir de la gruta y mirar al exterior, pero le costó varios minutos hacer que sus piernas y sus brazos actuaran como ella quería, y anduvo a cuatro patas hasta la entrada cubierta de escarcha.

Amanecía. El sol brillaba débilmente en la distancia, cubierto por la niebla matutina. El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven, ¿acaso seguían en Jotunheim? Miró a Sleipnir y luego al exterior, esperando que la niebla se disipara.

Pasaron varios silenciosos minutos, en los que la niebla siguió flotando, como un macabro fantasma ante la gruta; intentó hacer memoria de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Recordó Jotunheim, y sus enormes palacios de piedra, y a los gigantes, y al fuego, y luego recordó cómo le había hincado la espada a aquél monstruoso ser en los dedos para que liberara a Sleipnir, y luego recordó dejar atrás aquélla tierra enterrada en hielo… pero estaba tan cansada que todo lo demás eran sólo fragmentos de memorias; recordó unas montañas cubiertas de nieve en su cima, y el susurro del viento en una especie de bosque… recordó a Sleipnir, que la llevaba medio a rastras por un camino congelado… y luego, nada.

Poco a poco, la niebla empezó a disiparse, dejando ver el sol. El cielo era de un color grisáceo, como el acero, y cubierto de delicadas nubes blancas que se deslizaban fantasmagóricamente por él; el sol se elevaba, despacio, cubriendo con su débil luz cada uno de los rincones. Nina entornó los ojos, descubriendo las nuevas y curiosas figuras de aquél exterior.

-Esto –susurró. –no es Jotunheim.

Aparecieron ante ella montañas en el horizonte, seguidas, luego, por varios precipicios por los que parecían correr cascadas congeladas, y más cerca, se veían las copas de los árboles, también cubiertos de suave nieve, hasta casi llegar a la entrada de la gigantesca ruta, la cual, por cierto, tenía las huellas inconfundibles de Sleipnir en su suave nieve.

La joven sonrió, aliviada, al ver que aquello no podía ser Jotunheim. Aquél lugar, fuera el que fuera, era un mundo más vivo, más alegre y más esperanzador; se acercó a la escarcha de la entrada y vio una estalactita de hielo, que goteaba a intervalos, y se puso a beber de ella, lamiéndolo con mucho cuidado para que no se le quedara la lengua adherida a ésta.

Cuando el sol estuvo en su punto más alto, dominando aquél bello paisaje invernal, Sleipnir despertó; se sacudió la nieve de sus grises costados y le dio un suave golpecito a Nina, para que se apartara y le dejara beber de la estalactita, con tanto entusiasmo que esta prácticamente desapareció, derretida por el cálido aliento del corcel.

Después de un rato, en el que Sleipnir siguió bebiendo y bebiendo de la escarcha y Nina se friccionó agresivamente las piernas y los brazos para entibiarlos y desentumecerlos, los dos salieron de la gruta, cegados momentáneamente por la luz del sol que estaba justo frente a ellos. La gruta se encontraba apostada en las faldas de una colina, aún cubierta de suave y delgada nieve que goteaba, derritiéndose lentamente a su alrededor, y a su alrededor crecían los altos árboles de un bosque nevado.

Nina sacó de las alforjas de Sleipnir lo poco que les quedaban de víveres y tomó un desayuno breve sentada en la entrada de la gruta, mientras Sleipnir se dedicaba a lamer la nieve del suelo para derretirla y acceder al tierno pasto que crecía a escasos centímetros de ésta; finalmente, animados por la tibieza del sol y con el estómago lleno, echaron a andar por el interior del bosque.

-Si esto no es Jotunheim debe ser… Hmm… -Nina miraba de un lado a otro, insegura. En aquél bosque reinaba un silencio extraño, no se escuchaba ni el susurro del viento ni los cantos de las aves. Sleipnir vagaba tranquilamente, con la mano de Nina sujetando sus riendas y caminando a su lado calladamente. Sin el mapa, que continuaba guardado en las alforjas, la joven no sabía dónde estaba, pero el enorme caballo caminaba tan tranquilamente que supuso que era un lugar conocido para él, y eso bastó para tranquilizarla.

Caminaron largo rato en el interior del bosque, guiándose por la luz del sol que apenas se filtraba entre los árboles; cuando lograron salir Nina lanzó un débil grito de sorpresa. El bosque estaba asentado sobre una montaña que ascendía lentamente, y dicha montaña pertenecía a una cadena rocosa y nevada que continuaba hasta donde terminaba la vista.

El viaje continuó, Nina iba ahora montada sobre el lomo de Sleipnir, quien cruzaba como si nada los escarpados riscos y el irregular suelo de la montaña. El sol brillaba, magnífico, sobre los riscos más altos, cayendo sobre el rostro de los dos viajeros conforme avanzaban. Debajo, del otro lado del valle congelado que Nina había visto desde la gruta, se encontraba una profunda cañada en la que eran visibles varias cuevas a distintos niveles; por una de ellas salió una cabra, aparentemente de mayor tamaño que las cabras del mundo humano, y Nina la vio descender rápidamente por las rocas sueltas hasta llegar al suelo de la cañada, donde se puso a mordisquear los pocos arbustos que crecían en él. Sleipnir continuó su caminata sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

Nina comenzó a sentirse cansada; la montaña parecía no tener fin, y se alargaba eternamente, formando una especie de medialuna que formaba una barrera entre el valle y la cañada infértil; espoleó un par de veces los flancos de Sleipnir para que avanzara más aprisa, pero el caballo sólo se encabritó, molesto, y continuó su pesado andar. La joven estaba tan desesperada que había olvidado el largo viaje que había tenido que hacer el caballo desde Midgard hasta aquél lugar, sin descanso y casi sin alimento.

-Sleipnir… -acarició el grueso cuello del animal. –Descansemos un poco.

El caballo resopló y se detuvo bruscamente a la mitad de una especie de descenso, en el medio de la montaña, que la conectaba con el próximo risco. Nina saltó del lomo del animal y se sentó en una roca, lo más alejada posible de la orilla, mientras Sleipnir se acostaba sobre un costado, respirando profunda y lentamente. La joven se acercó a las alforjas y tomó de ellas el mapa, examinándolo a la luz del sol; se dio cuenta que Jotunheim no parecía estar tan lejos de la Tierra como había creído. De hecho, el letrero que señalaba su ubicación se encontraba en el centro de una especie de anillo de roca gris y blanca que rodeaba su propio mundo. El anillo por sí solo recibía su propio nombre.

-Utgard… -Nina levantó la mirada y observó atentamente a su alrededor. Los riscos que se extendían por aquél lado, y el valle, y le cañada, parecían estar bosquejadas en el lugar señalado con ése nombre. Seguían, por lo tanto, en el hogar de los gigantes; eso la alarmó brevemente, cuando se dio cuenta de algo verdaderamente peculiar. En Jotunheim, enterrada por las tormentas de nieve, no había rastro alguno de vida, a excepción de los altos montes que circundaban, como un muro incompleto, las casas de los gigantes. En Utgard, por el contrario, reinaba tal tranquilidad que comenzó a sospechar que aquél valle estaba alejado, por cientos y cientos de kilómetros, de Jotunheim, y por lo tanto era imposible que hubiera gigantes en ése lugar.

-Si aquí no hay gigantes… entonces… ¿qué hay? –Nina volvió a revisar el mapa; entre los valles dibujados, pudo notar una simple palabra, que parecía una fiera advertencia a juzgar por sus trazos firmes y enormes que la conformaban. Su corazón dio un vuelco al leer aquella única palabra, y de pronto sintió ganas de salir huyendo de ahí. –Ogros.

Echó un vistazo a Sleipnir, y para su gran sorpresa el caballo roncaba profundamente. Nina se puso de pie, empujó suavemente con el pie el gigantesco lomo del animal, se inclinó y le tiró de las orejas, le apretó el hocico, le jaló las crines, lo palmeó en los hombros con ambas manos, pero no se atrevió a gritarle, el miedo a que esos ogros anduvieran por ahí cerca era suficiente para hacerla enmudecer.

-Sleipnir, por favor… -susurró cerca de la oreja del caballo; éste relinchó entre sueños y no se movió ni un poco. Entonces Nina se dio cuenta que el sol parecía estar desplazándose hacia el valle; había pasado ya más de medio día, y no había averiguado nada de las reliquias y ahora estaba varada en una montaña con un caballo dormido y desprotegida.

De pronto recordó su espada, y de inmediato la sacó de su funda. Estaba manchada de la sangre seca del gigante; sentándose de nuevo en la roca, tomó un pañuelo de la alforja y se puso a limpiar la espada, sintiendo como poco a poco el temor a los monstruos empezaba a desaparecer. Tenía su espada, y además llevaba aún el carcaj con flechas y el arco, sin olvidar que si cualquiera de las dos armas fallaba aún quedaba su daga, colgada de la bandolera que le rodeaba la cintura.

-No hay nada que temer… Absolutamente nada. –y sonrió, contenta, mientras se ponía de pie perezosamente con la espada en la mano. No sabía utilizarla, eso era cierto, y sabía que lo ocurrido con el gigante había sido una acción normal para alguien que estaba atemorizado, pero si de verdad deseaba que todo saliera bien, era mejor ponerse a practicar.

Años atrás, su primo mayor había estudiado esgrima; cuando entrenaba en el jardín de su amplia casa, a Nina le gustaba sentarse en las escaleras para mirarlo, y a veces lo imitaba usando una varita de madera. Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero la joven aún recordaba algunos de los movimientos más básicos, y trató de llevarlos a cabo. Le costaba trabajo, porque después de todo una varita no se parece en nada a una espada de esgrima, y ni siquiera una espada de esgrima, pequeña y flexible, era competencia para aquélla magnífica espada de batalla; varias veces Nina dio traspiés y cayó sobre la roca, temblando de miedo al ver la orilla de la cañada, pero se ponía de pie, sacudiéndose la nieve y continuaba atacando criaturas imaginarias. Sleipnir continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, y la chica se maravillaba de sus avances; en batalla con otro que supiera cargar espada seguramente habría perdido, pero en aquélla soledad, y con el aire vivificante de la montaña, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con su espada y aún más.

Dando un suspiro, Nina se dejó caer al lado de Sleipnir, guardando la espada en su funda, y dirigió la vista aburridamente al valle. El sol estaba justo sobre el risco frontal, donde estaba apostada la gruta donde habían pasado la noche; el ocaso estaba terminando, el cielo se teñía de un rojo oscuro y las estrellas aparecían, tímidas, en él.

-Ay, no… Sleipnir. –empujó al caballo con ambas manos, y este se desperezó lentamente. –Vámonos de aquí antes de que oscurezca, rápido.

El animal se puso torpemente de pie, y Nina volvió a trepar a su lomo. Sleipnir echó a andar, esta vez bajando por el lado de la cañada. La joven tiró de sus riendas, intentando hacerlo volver.

-¡No, Sleipnir! ¡Vamos del otro lado! –el animal piafó, empujando su cabeza hacia adelante. -¡No! ¡Al otro lado, hacia el valle!

Forcejearon por un par de minutos, y al final Sleipnir se salió con la suya, y continuó su descenso. Nina, resignada, sacó su espada y la mantuvo en alto, mirando de un lado a otro con desconfianza; tenía la sensación de que a cada paso que daban, había criaturas horribles y desconocidas que los rodeaban, mirándolos desde las cavernas con sus pequeños y luminosos ojos, esperando el momento justo para saltarles encima y…

-No pienses en ello, –se dijo a sí misma en voz baja. –ni siquiera lo pienses.

La luna apareció, iluminando la cañada. El risco era bastante apropiado para descender, pues por donde Sleipnir caminaba había un largo camino mal labrado, con pequeñas piedras sueltas en él y que descendía formando una diagonal. Era ideal para que un jinete y su montura caminaran y subieran y bajaran sin ningún problema… y también otras tantas cosas podían hacer lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a tierra, Nina saltó del lomo de Sleipnir y se quedó apostada a un lado suyo, mirando a las cavernas que los rodeaban; el interior de la cañada era un lugar inhóspito, a excepción de un débil río que corría en su centro, apenas de unos centímetros de ancho, rodeado por pastizales medio muertos y por los que correteaban arañas de tamaño espantoso, tan grandes como la mano de un hombre adulto. La sed atormentaba a Nina, y se arriesgó a acercarse al riachuelo para beber, Sleipnir la imitó y mientras él daba lengüetazos al débil chorro de agua, Nina se mantenía firme, con la espada aún en la mano, sin atreverse a tomar agua hasta que el caballo dejara de hacerlo, para así tener a alguien vigilando la cañada. Se encontró con huellas de pequeñas pezuñas a su lado, y recordó a la cabra que había visto salir de una cueva; le entró curiosidad por saber a dónde se había ido, porque no había huellas de regreso desde el riachuelo hasta las cavernas.

Luego de beber, Nina y Sleipnir anduvieron un breve tramo hasta encontrar una cueva, tan pequeña como la gruta donde habían pasado la noche anterior, y procedieron a entrar cuidando de no golpearse la cabeza con el techo. El interior era incómodo, pero tibio, y Nina sólo se tuvo que enrollar en su capa y acostarse sobre el costado de Sleipnir para dormir, mirando de reojo por largo rato la entrada de la cueva hasta que el sueño la venció.

Un sonido extraño fue lo único que la despertó. Había pasos apresurados cruzando la cañada, pasos tan irregulares como los de niños alborotados correteándose en la escuela, acompañados de gruñidos y chillidos que no parecían humanos; Nina abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, de inmediato tomó su espada y se acercó a gatas hasta el exterior de la caverna, ocultándose en una de sus paredes para poder ver lo que sucedía afuera.

Debía ser aún muy temprano, porque el cielo estaba de un azul oscuro muy profundo. Afuera, a un lado del riachuelo, brillaba una pequeña fogata, justo donde habían estado los pastizales infestados de arañas, y alrededor de ésta, había seres con forma aparentemente humana, pero Nina sospechó que aquello era imposible. Mirando más de cerca, descubrió sus rostros iluminados por el fuego, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar. Tal y como supuso, esos seres no eran hombres; sus cuerpos enormes y medio desfigurados parecían humanos, pero sus cabezas, tan variadas como horribles, demostraban todo lo contrario. Algunos tenían cabezas exageradamente pequeñas y deformes, otros tenían colmillos sobresaliendo de sus gruesos labios, otros tenían orejas puntiagudas y peludas, y algunos tenían incluso otras peculiaridades, como garras de tamaño considerable y pies tan gruesos y arrugados como los de un elefante.

Las criaturas conversaban animadamente, y Nina, temblando, permanecía junto a la entrada de la gruta, deseosa de escuchar la conversación. El que hablaba ahora era un monstruo bastante alto y contrahecho, que parecía tener cabeza de jabalí o de puerco salvaje, con sus dos pequeños y repugnantes colmillos desgastados a la altura de sus ojos.

-Ya conocen las órdenes del amo. –dijo con su voz lenta y gruñona. –No podemos distraernos de la misión que nos ha puesto.

-¿Todos los demás lo saben? –preguntó otro de cabeza diminuta.

-¡Pero claro que lo saben! Él, personalmente, fue a hablar con la Señora de la Muerte y también con los elfos negros. Qué lástima que los enanos no hayan querido ayudar… con lo buenos que son para guardar tesoros.

-Ya lamentarán su descaro, seguro. –inquirió un ogro de orejas puntiagudas. –Imagínense que la encontremos nosotros primero… ¿qué creen que nos regale?

-Joyas hermosas… oro, mucho oro… comida deliciosa… quizá hasta Freya.

Hubo una serie de carcajadas animales que le helaron la sangre a Nina. Un ogro de rostro triste y cubierto de pelo enmarañado murmuró:

-Yo propongo que no se la entreguemos. Si la encontramos, la atrapamos y la usamos como carnada.

-¿Carnada? –preguntó el de cabeza de cerdo salvaje.

-Sí. Yo no confío en las propuestas de ésa hombre. Un hijo de gigantes, viviendo entre los dioses como un igual… Si la usamos para chantajearlo quizá nos dé todo lo que pidamos.

-Si la conservamos seguro se enfurecerá… y entonces… -el primero que había hablado tembló violentamente. Nina estaba intrigada; aquéllos monstruos tan horrorosos y peligrosos hablaban de ése hombre como si fuera un riesgo fatal para sus vidas. Pero, ¿qué criatura en el mundo podía hacerles frente y dominarlos con tanta fuerza como para tenerlos atemorizados?

-Oigan… ¿y si mejor la matamos? –inquirió un ogro pequeño, de cabeza ancha y redonda como una nuez. Sus compañeros gritaron al unísono:

-¡NO!

-Si la matamos, será nuestro fin.

-¡Nos incinerará a todos!

-O nos entregará a ustedes saben quien.

-Por cierto… ¿dónde está el brioso campeón de Asgard? –preguntó el de cabeza de cerdo.

-Hasta donde sé –respondió el de las orejas puntiagudas. –ha salido en búsqueda de su martillo. Se cansó de esperar a que otros lo hicieran por él, ya lo conocen. Es tan impetuoso…

-Seguramente a los de Jotunheim les irá mal.

-No sin su martillo. –hubo nuevas carcajadas.

-Yo sigo diciendo que no le entreguemos a la niña. –dijo el ogro de aspecto triste. –No confío en sus promesas, y seguramente ni los elfos negros ni los gigantes tampoco.

-Pero él tiene muchísimo poder. –replicó un ogro que tenía largas garras en las manos y en los pies.

-¿Poder? ¿Sólo porque robó las reliquias de los ases y de los vanes? ¡Bah! Cualquier idiota hubiera podido hacer algo tan…

Una violenta llamarada se elevó casi dos metros sobre el suelo. Nina cerró los ojos mientras los monstruos gritaban aterrorizados. La llamarada se detuvo y el fuego siguió crepitando calmadamente. El ogro porcino sollozó:

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? ¡No necesita esas estúpidas reliquias para tener poder! ¡Nos está escuchando ahora mismo!

Nina recordó lo que le había dicho Odín sobre el fuego, y volvió a asomarse discretamente para ver cómo todos los ogros y trols se alejaban a prudente distancia del fuego.

-Está bien. Está bien. –replicó el ogro con garras. –Buscaremos a la niña humana y se la entregaremos a Loki. ¿Para qué creen que la quiera?

-Quién sabe. Los caprichos de los dioses son tan extraños…

-Pero él no es un dios. –dijo susurrante el ogro triste. –Sólo tiene sus poderes, pero nada más. No desciende de sangre de Asgard ni de Vanaheim.

-Tal vez… por eso puede hacer más cosas que ellos…

La mano con que Nina sujetaba la espada tembló bruscamente. Así que, pensó, Loki estaba buscándola, y aquéllos monstruosos seres eran los encargados de atraparla y entregársela. Por eso, en Jotunheim, el rey se había quedado mirando con tanto interés el fuego de la jofaina antes de invitarla amablemente a cenar y antes de echar a Sleipnir del castillo, para que, en cuanto terminara el banquete, la atrapara y se la llevara. La idea de aquél peligro que no había medido antes la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

La conversación había sido tan interesante que Nina no había notado que el cielo había pasado de un azul oscuro a un color gris, anunciando el futuro amanecer. En aquéllos instantes apareció junto al numeroso grupo un trol de tamaño reducido, que parecía un muchacho sucio de barro y con la nariz chata como la de un cerdo, que anunció dando voces:

-¡Lo he visto! ¡Lo encontré!

-¿Qué?

-¿De qué hablas, mocoso?

-¡El jabalí! –saltaba el trol alegremente. -¡Lo he visto, ha descendido por el valle hasta el bosque del norte! ¡Si nos damos prisa ahora seguro lo atraparemos!

-El bosque del norte topa con una pared de piedra… ¡Ja! Ése animal no volverá a escapársenos. –todos los monstruos se pusieron de pie y levantaron sus tremendas porras, agitándolas en el aire. -¡Vayamos, y esta noche tendremos caldo de jabalí para la cena!

Gruñendo y gritando, las criaturas siguieron al diminuto trol y desaparecieron de la cañada. Nina seguía en la entrada, mirando como hipnotizada el fuego, que desde que había dejado escapar su rabiosa llamarada no le había hecho gracia en lo más mínimo. Asomándose para asegurarse de que la cañada estaba sola otra vez, Nina salió en estampida hasta la fogata; el fuego danzaba, inocente, a un ritmo de serpiente y escupiendo chispas de colores anaranjados. Nina tomó del saquito de cuero una piedra y la lanzó a las llamas, que esta vez no chillaron, pero sí se retorcieron, y la fogata disminuyó su tamaño, quedando prácticamente al ras del suelo, donde Nina la pisoteó hasta extinguirla.

Aguardó un rato ahí, de pie frente a la fogata apagada, siguiendo las figuras curiosas que hacía el humo, hasta que el tono gris del cielo se aclaró, volviéndose de un azul pálido, y con el sol colándose en la cañada.

En ése instante, Nina escuchó el sonido de unas pequeñas pezuñas. Se agazapó en el piso, enarbolando su espada y temiendo que algún ogro hubiera regresado; pero el sonido continuó y, aunque se había vuelto más claro, no era ni tan fuerte ni tan rudo como el de los pies de aquéllos monstruos.

Entonces vio descender, por la misma cuesta que había usado Sleipnir la noche anterior, a una criatura grande y luminosa, que caminaba con la misma suavidad y orgullo que un caballo bien entrenado. Nina entornó los ojos para ver de qué clase de animal se trataba, y se dio cuenta que era un jabalí; pero jamás había visto a un jabalí como aquél. Tenía el tamaño de un burrito, y sus colmillos eran largos y afilados, pero lo que más lo hacía destacar era su cuerpo; su pelo era tan dorado que se iluminaba con el más leve roce de la luz, haciendo reflejos amarillos sobre la nieve, casi derretida, que había en el suelo.

El jabalí se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia en el riachuelo, y se inclinó para beber. Nina parpadeó varias veces para convencerse de que no estaba soñando, fascinada por el delicado resplandor que rodeaba al animal. Cuando terminó de beber, el jabalí alzó la mirada y descubrió a la joven, que continuaba agazapada y muy quieta por temor a asustarlo; Nina dio un respingo al ver cómo, lentamente, el jabalí caminaba hacia ella, piafando del mismo modo que hacen los cerdos cuando saben que su amo está a punto de servirles la comida.

Nina se incorporó muy despacio, apoyándose sobre la espada, hasta quedar de rodillas frente al magnífico animal. El jabalí se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia, y la joven vio cómo se movía su pequeño y luminoso morro, olfateando vivamente. Luego, dando un breve gruñido, el animal se acercó a Nina y la acarició con su morro, como haría cualquier perro al ver a su amo. La joven sonrió y acarició el pelo brillante de la criatura; era muy suave, pero había cierto tacto extraño, casi metálico, que le hizo pensar que quizá, el pelo del jabalí brillaba de aquélla manera porque estaba hecho de oro puro, labrado con tanto cuidado que tenía la delgadez y suavidad que el pelo normal. Acarició también su hocico y sus largos colmillos, tan blancos y suaves como si fueran de marfil, y luego el jabalí se alejó para seguir bebiendo.

-Seguramente eres a quien perseguían todos esos monstruos, ¿verdad, precioso? –le dijo mientras acariciaba su lomo.

De pronto oyó un gruñido; bajando a toda velocidad por la cuesta, los ogros y trols habían regresado. El jabalí lanzó un chillido de terror y corrió a esconderse a la primera caverna que encontró, la misma donde Nina y Sleipnir se habían refugiado.

-¡El jabalí! ¡Ahí está! –gritó uno de los monstruos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Nina se puso de pie y echó a correr a la caverna, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vio a los ogros acercarse rápidamente a ella, y supo que no tendría tiempo suficiente para entrar y despertar a Sleipnir antes de que ellos los acorralara. Se detuvo frente a la entrada, con la espada apuntando de un lado a otro, mientras las criaturas (que eran unas siete y ocho en total) la rodeaban, gruñendo y chillando horrorosamente.

-Aléjense. –susurró ella, fingiendo más valor del que sentía. –Si se acercan…

-¿Y tú quien eres, pequeña niña? –preguntó uno de los trols.

-Eso no les importa. Aléjense de aquí… ahora…

-¡Nos iremos, claro! Pero sólo cuando nos entregues el jabalí de oro.

-¡Idiota! –chilló el ogro que tenía largas garras. -¡Si le dices que es de oro menos te lo entregará!

-Ése jabalí, sea de oro o no, me pertenece ahora. –Nina sentía cómo le temblaban las rodillas y rezó por que los trols no se dieran cuenta. –Así que váyanse y búsquense otro jabalí.

-Claro que no… -susurró uno de ellos. –Ése jabalí lo hemos estado cazando desde hace casi una semana, y tú no eres nadie para venir aquí y quitárnoslo.

-Soy del palacio de Asgard.

-¡De Asgard! –los monstruos cuchichearon palabras incomprensibles. –Entonces eres una diosa, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, diosa?

-No soy una diosa. –repuso Nina. –Soy una niña, y nada más. Una niña muy… muy enojada. –añadió.

-¿Una niña? ¿Del palacio de Asgard?

-¡AH! –el trol con cabeza de cerdo la señaló con un dedo alegremente. -¡Es ella, hermanos, es la niña que nuestro amo desea!

-¿Eres la niña humana que está buscando las reliquias?

-¿Qué? No… me están confundiendo con otra…

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Sí lo es! –siguió el de cabeza porcina. -¡El ave de rapiña me lo dijo! ¡Dijo que era una niñita pequeñita igual a ésta!

-¡Están equivocados! ¡Yo no soy esa niña! ¡No sé de qué reliquias me hablan!

-¿Vienes de Asgard y no sabes nada de las reliquias? ¡Qué mentirosa eres!

-Es ella, es verdad… -susurró el ogro de aspecto lúgubre. –Con su mentira se ha descubierto. Propongo que la tomemos y acabemos con ella.

-¡No! Se la entregaremos a Loki. Y ya verán cómo nos da nuestra recompensa… quizá hasta nos deje quedarnos con el jabalí…

-¡Apártense! –gritó Nina, amenazándolos con la espada. -¡Les juro que si se acercan lo van a lamentar!

Los monstruos prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas de burla, y Nina se amilanó un poco.

-¿Crees que no podemos todos contigo?

Todos a uno, los ogros y los trols levantaron sus horrendas porras, listos para golpearla al unísono. Un relincho poderoso salió del interior de la caverna, y acto seguido apareció Sleipnir, seguido por el jabalí; al ver al imponente animal los ogros chillaron y se miraron mutuamente sin saber qué hacer. Nina aprovechó para lanzar un mandoble que los obligó a retroceder, y entonces rápidamente saltó al lomo de Sleipnir. El jabalí amenazaba con sus fieros colmillos a los monstruos mientras el caballo se abría paso a base de coces, y por fin, los tres echaron a correr a toda velocidad colina arriba. Tras ellos, los monstruosos seres corrían agitando sus porras.

-¡Vamos, aprisa! –chillaba Nina, mientras Sleipnir y el jabalí corrían par a par. En pocos segundos habían dejado muy atrás a los ogros, y en cuanto llegaron a la punta de la montaña, bajó del lomo del caballo y se inclinó hacia el jabalí, sacando los polvos mágicos. Un fuerte estruendo la distrajo por un instante, y vio que la unión entre aquélla montaña y la que le seguía comenzaba a deshelarse, dejando al descubierto una gigantesca cascada que se agitaba lentamente hasta el valle.

Oyó un relincho, y luego algo la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la hizo rodar varios metros sobre la montaña. Incorporándose, vio la espantosa escena: Sleipnir luchaba a coces con los ogros mientras otros de ellos intentaban atar al jabalí. Nina se puso de pie, con la espada en alto, y cayó casi sin pensar sobre el primer trol que encontró a su camino; el ataque fue tan inesperado que la criatura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y la espada de Nina se clavó terriblemente en la mitad de su espalda. El monstruo lanzó un chillido de dolor y cayó inerte al suelo; la adrenalina hacía que el corazón de la joven palpitara de emoción, hasta que vio a otros dos ogros acercándose a ella, con las porras en alto. Uno de ellos, el de cabeza pequeña, descargó un fuerte golpe sobre Nina, quien se cubría con la espada temiendo que la porra la rompiera, pero para su sorpresa, la espada no sufrió ni un rasguño; cuando la criatura alzó su porra, Nina le asestó un golpe con la espada en una pierna, haciéndolo tambalearse y tropezar sobre el segundo ogro, y los dos se precipitaron hacia la cañada.

Sleipnir acababa de abatir otros dos ogros, que caían por la cascada fragmentando aún más el hielo; los trols restantes habían logrado atar al jabalí, aunque con mucha dificultad pues estaban cubiertos de rasguños y golpes.

Nina, casi sin pensarlo, salió a su encuentro al mismo tiempo que Sleipnir. La espada de Nina se hundió limpiamente en la cabeza de uno de los monstruos, y las patas del caballo empujaron al otro por la ladera que llevaba hasta el valle, y por fin ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, jadeantes y temblorosos.

La joven tardó un poco en recuperarse del shock; por fin, cuando fue consciente de sus propias heridas y de que aún sujetaba la espada ensangrentada, se sentó cuidadosamente y tomó el cordial que llevaba en el cinto. Tenía las rodillas raspadas y los brazos y la cara cubiertos de rasguños dolorosos, pero cuando aplicó una gota del cordial en cada una de las heridas, sintió un calor suave que alivió el dolor y luego, con los rasguños sanados, se puso de pie y anduvo hasta el jabalí, que piafaba molesto por las cuerdas que aún lo sujetaban. Tomando su daga, Nina cortó las sogas, y el animal dio vueltas alrededor de ella, contento de verse libre.

-Ya está bien… está bien. –Nina detuvo la alegre carrera del jabalí con un brazo y luego tomó los polvos de la bolsita de suero, esparciéndolos sobre el dorado lomo de la criatura, que desapareció lentamente a su vista. Después de eso, el valle quedó silencioso, excepto por el rugir de la enorme cascada.

La joven, tambaleante, se acercó a la cascada y metió en ella su espada hasta que quedó limpia de la sangre de los ogros. Guardó el arma en su funda y luego anduvo hasta Sleipnir, subiéndose a su lomo.

-Vámonos de aquí. –le suplicó en un susurro. El animal echó a correr cielo arriba, hasta quedar a la altura de las nubes grisáceas, mientras Nina miraba el valle y la enorme cañada, contenta de, por fin, salir de Utgard.


	7. Chapter 7

7

EN EL PAÍS DE LOS ELFOS

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, las nubes oscuras desaparecieron de la vista; un cielo teñido de azul y de rosa se extendía magníficamente ante sus ojos. Al ver la dulzura de la luz dorada que emanaba el disco solar, Nina suspiró aliviada; las penurias del Utgard le parecían de pronto tan lejanas que, de no ser por las apenas visibles marcas de golpes que le habían quedado por su enfrentamiento con los trols ni siquiera creería que todo eso había pasado en verdad.

Sleipnir volvió a descender, abriéndose paso entre las nubes que a cada paso dado se volvían más blancas y algodonosas, hasta que se encontraron cabalgando por encima de un bosque precioso, bañado por la luz del sol del amanecer. Nina vio cómo el bosque se extendía a todo lo largo y ancho, interrumpiéndose apenas por enormes valles y claros montañosos y por lagos, ríos y cascadas que parecían no tener fin. Era un lugar hermoso y mágico, y cuando la tibia atmósfera acarició su piel, devolviéndole el calor que el invierno en el Utgard le había provocado, ella se sintió, por fin, como si estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Al llegar a un claro, Sleipnir descendió como una flecha y aterrizó junto a un riachuelo que corría alegremente, dividiendo el claro del resto del bosque. Al llegar a tierra Nina se lanzó al riachuelo y bebió; era un agua fría y deliciosa, y la joven no se detuvo sino hasta que se sintió completamente saciada y despejada; a su lado, el caballo también bebía, y luego se puso a pastar tranquilamente. Eso le hizo recordar a Nina que las provisiones se habían agotado, y sintió los estragos profundos del hambre al ver a Sleipnir hartarse de aquél pasto tierno y húmedo de rocío.

-Cómo me encantaría comer hierba… -Nina se sentó a un lado del riachuelo y suspiró. Ahora que se sentía más calmada se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente estropeada que lucía, su vestido tenía un profundo desgarrón, su capa estaba sucia de nieve y tierra y los pies le dolían horriblemente, sin hablar de su rostro y cabello. Volvió a meter las manos al riachuelo para tomar agua y lavarse la cara, y después se quitó las botas y metió los pies al agua, sonriendo aliviada.

La calma en aquél lugar era tal que Nina empezó a sentirse somnolienta. Después de todo, se dijo, no había prisa alguna; cuatro reliquias se habían recuperado, y faltaban… ¿cuántas más? ¿Tres, cuatro? Pero había pasado ya por demasiadas cosas, con serpientes y gigantes y monstruos, y creyó merecer un buen descanso, al menos por un día; incorporándose y aún descalza, disfrutando de la suavidad del pasto, fue hacia Sleipnir, le quitó la alforja y la silla y, dejándolas ocultas junto a una roca, se dejó caer cuan larga era en el suave piso y se dispuso a dormir una larga siesta.

-Este lugar es perfecto. –suspiró. Cerró los ojos, sonriente, y se acurrucó en el pasto.

Durante cinco minutos Nina logró su cometido. Pero de pronto, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de pasos; abrió los ojos y miró de un lado a otro, sin moverse, temerosa de que en aquél paraíso también hubiera sabandijas horrorosas. Los pasos volvieron a escucharse; aguzó el oído. Eran pasos, sí, pasos demasiado ligeros para ser los de un gigante o un ogro, pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado rápidos para ser los de un humano. Y si lo que corría por el bosque no era ni humano ni monstruo… entonces… ¿qué era?

Nina cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los pasos se oyeron más cerca todavía, y se maldijo por dejar la espada junto a la alforja y la silla. Un aroma sutil y fresco, como el del pasto recién cortado, le inundó la nariz repentinamente, y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

Un par de ojos, grandes y de color azul intenso, la miraban con infinita curiosidad a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-¡AY! –Nina se incorporó de un salto, pataleando desesperadamente. La criatura también dio un salto hacia atrás, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Aquél ser tenía aspecto humano, aunque era ligeramente más pequeño que uno. Tenía el pelo largo y lacio, de color rubio platinado, y la piel era tan blanca como la nieve, aunque un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Vestía con una larga prenda de inmaculado color blanco, adornada con lianas cubiertas de pequeñas flores blancas, y andaba descalzo. Los ojos, grandes y azules, miraban a Nina con profunda inocencia, y ella lo habría tomado por un niñito de no ser por sus brazos, esbeltos y musculosos, y el extraño hecho de que sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Nina fue una palabra. Hada. Sólo que ésta "hada" no tenía alas. Cuando se le pasó el susto, le pareció simpática.

-Hola. –saludó en un susurro. -¿Quién eres?

La criaturita no contestó, sólo la miraba con curiosidad y un poco de miedo. Nina extendió una mano y vio cómo aquél curioso ser se alejaba aún más.

-No, espera. –suplicó. –No quiero lastimarte. No soy una enemiga.

Lentamente, la criatura se deslizó suavemente hacia ella, y también extendió una mano. Con sumo cuidado, Nina se acercó un poco más y tomó la mano, pequeña y blanca, entre la suya, dándole un suave apretón. La criatura sonrió, y Nina también.

De pronto escucharon un relincho y varias risitas suaves e infantiles. Nina se dio la vuelta y encontró a Sleipnir, trotando por todo el claro y perseguido por unos cinco niñitos iguales al que ahora saludaba a Nina. Todos ellos llevaban prendas de colores térreos, como verde, terracota y hasta amarillo oscuro, y también se adornaban los cabellos con flores y otras tantas plantas. Sleipnir parecía conocerlos, y jugaba con ellos alegremente.

Nina se puso de pie para ir a mirar de cerca a los niños, seguida por el "hada" rubia; apenas verla, los chiquillos se ocultaron tras Sleipnir, mirándola con desconfianza.

-No se asusten. No les haré daño. –repuso Nina. Uno a uno, los pequeños salieron de su improvisado escondite y la rodearon, mirándola de arriba abajo y haciendo cosas como tirar de su capa y examinar detenidamente sus pies. La joven tuvo la impresión de que aquéllas criaturas jamás habían visto tan de cerca a un humano.

Una voz dulce y fuerte como el sonido de una flauta dijo algo en un idioma desconocido. Nina levantó la mirada y vio, del otro lado del riachuelo, a lo que parecía ser una versión adulta de aquéllos curiosos seres. Tenía el cabello largo y pelirrojo, y llevaba ropas de color verde y café, y usaba una bandolera parecida a la de Nina. Al escuchar su llamado, los niños salieron en tropel hacia él, dejando a Nina y Sleipnir varados en el claro. La criatura mayor dirigió una larga mirada a Nina, y luego, para su sorpresa, se acercó a ella con paso firme, seguido por los pequeños; la joven no sabía qué hacer, y se quedó clavada junto al caballo, enredando los dedos en sus crines.

El ser adulto la miró durante unos segundos, y luego dijo con la misma voz clara y suave:

-¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?

-Soy Nina, y vengo de Asgard.

-¿De Asgard? –el ser pareció extrañado. –No quisiera sonar grosero, pero jamás oí hablar de un As o de un Van con un aspecto tan… andrajoso.

-¡Oh no! –replicó ella, mirando con pesar sus ropas desgarradas. –No soy una diosa… soy una humana común y corriente. Eh… ¿dónde estoy, exactamente?

-Creí que lo sabrías, todo esto –y la criatura hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando todo el bosque. –es parte del reino de Alfheim, el hogar de los elfos blancos.

-Entonces ustedes son elfos. –saltó de pronto Nina. -¡Uh, me alegro mucho! No tiene idea de lo mal que la he pasado con tantos gigantes y ogros y…

-¿Y qué hace una mortal que viene de Asgard revolviéndose entre tantas bestias?

-Es una larga historia.

-Pues si tan larga es, será mejor que vayamos todos juntos a nuestro hogar. –repuso el elfo. Nina volvió a colocarle la silla y la alforja a Sleipnir, se colgó la espada y siguió al alegre grupo de criaturas, que bailaban y cantaban en su extraña lengua y le dedicaban risitas y gestos con las manos mientras avanzaban por el interior del bosque. Los árboles ahí eran increíblemente altos, y sin embargo, la luz del sol entraba a raudales, tiñendo sus hojas de colores dorados y rojos como sólo se ven en las idílicas pinturas impresionistas. Nina sonreía al ver todo aquello, y por un instante olvidó lo cansada y hambrienta que estaba.

Finalmente, en un lugar donde el bosque se volvía más cerrado y agreste, el elfo se detuvo al mismo tiempo que los pequeños corrían por todos lados, dando voces de felicidad. Nina lanzó un silbido de sorpresa al ver el lugar al que habían llegado. Los árboles parecían haberse ensanchado hasta casi lo imposible, formando unos con otros lo que parecían ser casas rústicas; efectivamente, al ver de cerca, Nina podía ver los huecos ovalados en los enormes troncos y a las personas que habitaban ahí, todas igual de blancas y menudas que el pequeño elfo que se le había acercado en el claro; y no sólo había elfos, por todas partes aparecían mujeres hermosas, delgadas, con cabellos sedosos y flotantes de diversos colores, que se paseaban usando sayas transparentes blancas, azules y verdes, y que recibían amorosamente a los niñitos que llegaban corriendo a ellas.

-¿Y ellas quiénes son? –preguntó Nina.

-Son ninfas. En Alfheim vivimos elfos y ninfas por igual, y todos los niños son nuestros hijos. –explicó el elfo. –Bueno, ahora, lo mejor para ti y para el caballo de Odín es un buen descanso y comida, ¿está bien?

-Perfecto. Gracias.

Los tres avanzaron por entre la multitud, que veía con desconcierto a Nina y al caballo, aunque más especialmente a ella, pues seguramente jamás habían visto a una humana así en su reino. El elfo los condujo hasta un nudoso roble, donde estaba sentada una ninfa preciosa, de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello largo y plateado, que tenía sentado sobre sus rodillas al mismo elfo rubio de ojos azules que Nina había visto en primer lugar; la ninfa pareció sorprenderse por los dos visitantes, y preguntó suavemente:

-Pomono, ¿qué…?

-No te preocupes, Ibis, son amigos. –repuso el elfo. -Es una jovencita del Recinto Central que ha venido hasta aquí con el caballo de Odín.

-Sí, lo veo. –pero como no lucía muy convencida, Nina murmuró:

-No se preocupen, no soy ninguna enemiga. He llegado hasta aquí buscando algo muy importante para los Ases y los Vanes, y si encuentro alguna de esas cosas importantes aquí, sencillamente me la llevaré sin causar absolutamente ningún problema, y si no la hay, entonces me iré.

-¿Cosas importantes? ¿Hablas acaso de las reliquias…?

-¿Las reliquias de los dioses? Sí.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! –la ninfa se puso de pie, sonriendo, y le tendió los brazos a Nina. -¡Así que has sido tú! ¡Has sido tú la que obtuvo el brazalete de Odín, arrebatándoselo al ogro que lo custodiaba en Midgard, y también has sido tú quien peleó con Jormungander por el cuerno de Heimdall y…!

-¿Cómo sabe eso? –murmuró Nina, desconcertada. La ninfa rió dulcemente.

-Querida niña, todos en el Iggdrasil no hacen sino hablar de eso. Desde Asgard hasta Hel, del Utgard al Vanaheim, por todos los nueve reinos cada elfo, ogro y enano habla sobre tus triunfos y tu odisea en ésta misión para recuperar las preciosas reliquias de Ases y Vanes; no existe nada ni nadie que no lo sepa a éstas alturas.

-Lo cual, en cierto modo, es preocupante. –dijo el elfo llamado Pomono. –Porque si todos lo saben, entonces… también _él _lo sabe.

-¿Quién? Oh… hablan de Loki, ¿cierto?

El rostro de los dos se oscureció. Pomono asintió lentamente.

-El Señor del Fuego y la Malicia ya ha de saber lo que haces. La buena noticia es que ni con todos sus sortilegios ni sus espías puede saber a ciencia cierta dónde estás.

-De hecho lo sabrá. Y muy pronto. –añadió tristemente. –Cuando estuve en Utgard escuché a ésos monstruos decir que Loki estaba organizando una cacería, y que quería atraparme. Así que no importa a dónde vaya, siempre estaré en peligro.

-No en Alfheim. –dijo Ibis. –Aquí, ninguna criatura maligna puede acercarse, ni ogros ni gigantes…

-Si Loki quiere capturarte, tendría que venir aquí por su propio pie, y es claro que no lo hará.

Durante aquélla conversación, un grupo de elfos y ninfas de distintas edades se había reunido a su alrededor, y al escuchar el comentario de Pomono soltaron risitas burlonas. Nina se desconcertó.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque –un elfo de cabellos cortos y dorados se adelantó. –si pone un pie fuera de su palacio le caería encima un ejército entero de guerreros del Asgard y seguro que de ésta no se libraría.

-Sin mencionar que Thor está ahora mismo viajando por los nueve reinos en busca de su martillo. –añadió Pomono.

-¡Cierto! El martillo forma parte de las ocho reliquias perdidas… Casi lo olvido. –dijo Nina, sintiéndose de pronto muy aliviada.

-Thor estuvo aquí un par de días atrás. –dijo Ibis. –Estaba muy molesto; dijo que descendió al Nidavelir y se encontró con un verdadero caos.

-¿Nidavelir? –Nina recordó de pronto a los enanos que había conocido, y sintió un escalofrío. -¿Qué pasó ahí?

-Lo de siempre. –el elfo rubio se encogió de hombros. –Loki fue a buscar a los enanos y al parecer quiso tentarlos con una recompensa por atraparte si te veían. Naturalmente ellos se burlaron porque tienen ya demasiadas riquezas como para querer algo más.

-Y después la cosa se puso peor. –dijo una ninfa. –Un enano se adelantó y discutió con él. Le dijo que ni por todas las joyas y juramentos del mundo traicionaría a una criatura como tú. Al parecer le dijo algo así como "¡Ésa niña del Midgard tiene más valentía en uno de sus dedos que tú en el cuerpo entero!", y claro, Loki se enfureció.

-¿Quién le dijo eso?

-Un enano de barba larga y negra que al parecer vive con su padre y su hijo, un chiquitín de cabello negro y rizado.

-Oh… -Nina abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada, al ver que la descripción correspondía a la de los enanos que la habían ayudado. -¿Y qué pasó después?

-Pues ya imaginarás… -y Pomono chasqueó los dedos. –Literalmente todo empezó a temblar y el fuego de los hornos enloqueció e hizo piruetas sobre todo lo que encontró. Cuando el Señor del Trueno llegó, aún estaban reconstruyendo sus túneles.

-Fue una suerte que no tuviera su anillo, o si no los pobres la hubieran pasado de veras mal. –dijo Ibis; luego, volviéndose a Nina, añadió: -El muy tonto robó todas las reliquias y las repartió a sus aliados para que las vigilaran pero no se le ocurrió quedarse con su anillo de fuego.

-No fue tonto. Fue muy astuto. Si se quedaba con el anillo también lo hubiera lamentado, al fin y al cabo, es una reliquia muy poderosa, y muy peligrosa hasta para quien la porta.

Nina no hablaba, seguía pensando en los habitantes del Nidavelir, y en aquél enano tan huraño que tanto se había burlado de ella el día que se conocieron, y que ahora la había defendido incluso frente a una amenaza tan terrible. Un par de manos pequeñas y delicadas tomaron sus hombros, y vio que Ibis estaba tras ella, mirándola con indulgencia.

-Pero no hablemos más de desgracias. Lo hecho, hecho está y es mejor dejarlo ir. Atendamos mejor a nuestros visitantes.

La multitud asintió y se dispersó tranquilamente. Nina seguía pensando en los enanos de Nidavelir, y se dejó arrastrar por las manos a través del bosque una segunda vez casi sin darse cuenta, hasta que levantó la mirada y descubrió que la ninfa la había llevado a un pequeño lago redondo y callado, rodeado convenientemente por varios sauces de gran tamaño.

-Ve al lago y toma un baño, te ves bastante exhausta. Ahora mismo volveré con ropas limpias para ti.

-Sí. Gracias. –musitó Nina suavemente. La ninfa asintió y marchó de vuelta a su hogar. La joven suspiró y echó a andar hasta el lago, donde se quitó las botas, se desvistió y se lanzó al agua; contrario a lo que pensaba, el agua no estaba tan fría, y disfrutó nadando largo rato y sumergiéndose en aquél espléndido lago, sintiendo como si se lavara no sólo el polvo y la suciedad que llevaba adherida al cuerpo, sino también todos los miedos y sufrimientos pasados.

Al cabo de un rato asomó la cabeza y se encontró sobre la misma piedra donde había dejado sus prendas un montoncito de ropa nueva y limpia y una gruesa toalla que parecía estar tejida de plumas blancas. Nina salió del lago, cubriéndose con la blanca toalla, y luego de secarse el cuerpo se vistió. Era un vestido vagamente similar al que había usado hasta aquélla mañana, pero éste era de color azul profundo, muy ligero y suave al tacto, con mangas más amplias y la falda un poco más corta; a su lado estaban depositadas un par de lindas sandalias de color tornasol, cálidas al tacto y que se amoldaban perfecto a sus pies.

Cuando terminó de calzarse las sandalias, apareció de nuevo Ibis.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora, hija del Recinto Central?

-Sí, muchas gracias. –Nina sonrió. Ibis le tendió una mano y la condujo por una vereda de vuelta a la aldea de los elfos; Sleipnir estaba ahí, libre de la brida y de la silla, y también estaba recibiendo buenas atenciones de parte de varios elfos que se ocupaban de limpiar sus coces y cepillar sus crines, mientras una ninfa muy joven le daba de comer manzanas jugosas y brillantes.

-Ahora seguramente querrás descansar. –dijo Ibis.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero claro que no! Este lugar es precioso, no tengo nada de sueño, en verdad.

-En ese caso te unirás a nosotros en la comida, ¿no es así?

-Claro.

El resto del día pasó en completa calma, lo cual Nina agradeció intensamente. La aldea era un lugar alegre y pacífico, rodeado por aquél extraño bosque del que parecían brotar las plantas y los animales más curiosos, y los niños y niñas se la pasaban correteando y jugando, llenando la calma de sus lindas y tintineantes risas; incluso Sleipnir participaba en sus juegos, y corría tras ellos o los dejaba montar en su lomo, paseando entre los árboles más próximos, y mientras tanto, Nina permanecía sentada y rodeada por un multitud que parecía ansiosa por escuchar de sus propios labios todo lo sucedido en su aventura, pero ella se sentía tan contenta y tranquila que aquéllas experiencias le parecían menos que un sueño.

Pero eso cambió al caer la noche. La multitud se reunió a cenar alrededor de una fogata, y no dudaron en invitar a la joven; ésta, al acercarse a las llamas, recordó de pronto la advertencia sobre el fuego y preguntó de inmediato:

-¿Dónde han dejado mis cosas?

-En mi casa. –dijo Pomono. Nina entró rápidamente al hueco que estaba en el gigantesco árbol y encontró, con un suspiro de alivio, sus armas y sus objetos mágicos, y de inmediato tomó el bolsito lleno de las piedras y, seleccionando la más grande (pues la hoguera era de un tamaño increíble) volvió con el alegre grupo y arrojó el objeto al fuego.

Para gran sorpresa de todos los presentes, el fuego tembló violentamente, como haría una persona que ha sido víctima de un ataque de nervios, y lanzó una llamarada de color rojizo oscuro que, por un instante, pareció tener forma humana. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Nina, quien había contemplado el tétrico suceso completamente muda, aunque su mirada expresaba cierto temor; las anteriores ocasiones, el fuego apenas había lanzado llamaradas o incluso un débil grito, pero aquélla figura alta que se había retorcido al caer la piedra en la fogata le daba mala espina.

Todos a uno se sentaron alrededor de la fogata nuevamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y charlaron animadamente mientras cenaban; Nina recibió más comida de la que pensó que podría consumir, pero para su sorpresa logró despachar casi sin dificultad las manzanas, las bayas, el fiambre y el pequeño tazón lleno de un caldo humeante y sabroso; después, cuando dos o tres ninfas aparecieron cargando lo que parecía un pastel grande y relleno de mermelada hecha con frutos rojos, la alegre multitud le pidió que les contara todas sus travesías. Nina habló de cómo había encontrado el brazalete, de su plática con los enanos, de lo sorprendida que se sintió al cruzar el Bifrost y de sus impresiones de Asgard, del banquete en el palacio, de Balder (y al decir esto ella y todas las ninfas se sonrojaron), de los cuervos, de Odín, de cómo viajó con Sleipnir hasta los mares del Norte a enfrentarse con Jormungander, de su llegada al palacio de Jotunheim, de la conversación de los trols y los ogros en el Utgard y de cómo había peleado contra ellos para salvar al jabalí de Frey; todos escuchaban con tanta emoción retratada en la mirada que Nina se sintió cohibida, pues jamás había recibido tanta atención como en aquél lugar.

-Eso ha sido magnífico. –dijo Pomono cuando la joven terminó de contar. –Tu familia debe sentirse muy orgullosa de ti.

-Mi familia… -y de pronto Nina sintió como si un poco de su felicidad se apagara. Era verdad, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo lejos de casa, no sabía a ciencia exacta cuántos días y noches, pero cuando el elfo los mencionó ella sintió cómo la culpabilidad le aplastaba el corazón, y musitó con un dejo de amargura: -Ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque… yo no soy de este lugar. Me refiero a que ni siquiera la Tierra en la que encontré el brazalete es _mi _mundo. En mi mundo las cosas son muy distintas.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –le cuestionó el elfo rubio que les había contado sobre Nidavelir.

-Pues verán… -y Nina les habló del Parque Escandinavo, de su extraño archipiélago y del arco grabado con runas que la había transportado a aquél lugar. Su extraño viaje no pareció sorprender a nadie, pero sí se mostraron intrigados por _su _mundo, y comenzaron a preguntarle por los medios de transporte, las casas y los juegos. Nina intentó en vano explicarles todo aquello, pero sentía cómo su voz se ahogaba, pues la nostalgia había vuelto a invadirla; finalmente, cuando les contaba de su habitación y de que acababa de recordar que no había sacado los zapatos de debajo de la cama el día que se marchó de ahí, se le cortó la voz y no pudo seguir conversando. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Pomono, muy prudentemente, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro y dijo:

-Cuando tu travesía termine, seguramente podrás volver a casa si ése es tu deseo.

-¿De verdad lo cree? –susurró Nina, mirándolo de reojo. El elfo asintió.

Luego de eso, todos se marcharon a dormir. A Nina la acomodaron en una hamaca que colgaba a la mitad de la sala; el interior parecía desolado en la oscuridad, pero con la ayuda de unas lámparas (que al mirarlas de cerca la joven notó que estaban llenas de luciérnagas) pudo apreciar el delicado labor artesanal que habían hecho sobre la madera, usando el mismo tronco para añadir asientos y otros muebles. Con un último saludo de buenas noches, las luciérnagas se apagaron y quedaron a oscuras otra vez.

Nina se acurrucó en la hamaca, contenta de poder dormir otra vez en algo cómodo, pues Ibis se había encargado de poner tantas almohadas y mantas como fuera posible. La calma era total, a excepción del sonido de los grillos que resultaba muy reconfortante y que hizo que la joven se quedara dormida unos minutos más tarde.

Nina soñó que estaba en medio del bosque, sentada frente a una pequeña fogata y cocinando bombones ensartados en una varita de madera; sobre su cabeza brillaba la luna llena, invadiendo de su preciosa luz plateada todo el bosque, y a su alrededor canturreaban los grillos y los sapos de algún lejano estanque. Contemplaba fijamente las llamas, que bailaban como a un ritmo de vals y lanzaban llamaradas de colores imposibles y que la hacían estallar en risas infantiles. De pronto, una llamarada de tamaño considerable incendió los bombones y la varita, reduciéndolas a polvo, y al mismo tiempo una voz desconocida susurró:

-Nina… Nina…

Era una voz grave, suave, ponzoñosa como un veneno muy dulce, y cuando Nina la escuchó se sintió al mismo tiempo asustada y fascinada. Aquélla voz sonaba peligrosamente cerca, y no hacía sino repetir incansablemente:

-Nina… ven aquí… Nina…

La joven comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, dejando atrás la fogata bailarina, y la voz seguía llamándola desde la nada, incitándola a continuar; cruzó entre los árboles como si estuviera hipnotizada, seguida por la misma luna misteriosa. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuridad por unos instantes, y después, una luz enorme, dorada como la del sol, la cegó. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron se encontró en un hermoso valle lleno de pasto largo y dorado, cubierto de flores de hermosos colores, y sobre ella estaba el cielo más azul y magnífico que jamás hubiera visto. El viento le revolvía los cabellos y la hacía reír y sentirse a salvo, como si hubiera vuelto a casa, y en cierto modo, tenía la vaga sensación de que así era.

Entonces, una cosa rojiza descendió del cielo y se detuvo frente a ella, brillando. Era una esfera de brillante color escarlata, que no hacía sino dar vueltas y vueltas sobre ella misma, y entonces, mientras la contemplaba, la misma voz extraña dijo:

-Nina… ¿deseas ir a casa?

-Sí. –dijo ella sin despegar la mirada de la esfera.

-Puedes hacerlo. –repuso la voz. –Yo te mostraré cómo.

-Sí… dímelo.

-Toma la esfera, Nina, tómala y ella te devolverá a casa.

Nina alargó las manos. Sintió el ardiente calor de la esfera que le quemó las puntas de los dedos, y se alejó de ella atemorizada. La voz volvió a decir:

-No tengas miedo, Nina. Tómala.

-Yo… -Nina volvió a intentarlo, pero cuando más se acercaba, su corazón latía a mayor velocidad, pero no era por la emoción, sino por una especie de misteriosa inquietud. Las manos se le quedaron paralizadas a escasos centímetros de la esfera, que seguía girando y girando a mayor velocidad.

-Tómala, Nina… -decía la voz. –Sólo tómala…

-No… no lo sé… -Nina apenas lograba balbucear, los movimientos de la esfera empezaban a marearla. –No estoy segura.

-Si deseas volver a casa, tómala.

-Yo… yo… -la esfera giraba tan rápido que parecía que perdería el control. De pronto, fugazmente, Nina creyó ver en su luz rojiza una mirada ansiosa y maligna, y entonces retiró las manos y dijo decidida: -No tomaré nada.

-¿Nada? –repitió la voz débilmente. La esfera empequeñeció, y Nina dio un suspiro de alivio.

De pronto, la esfera aumentó violentamente de tamaño, irradiando una luz imposible y horrenda y un calor casi insoportable; la joven se alejó de ella y se dio cuenta que el hermoso valle a su alrededor se disolvía en la oscuridad. Y entonces la llamarada (porque en eso se había convertido la esfera luminosa) tomó una forma diferente, le salieron piernas y brazos, y un tórax y una cabeza, y apareció ante la joven un hombre atractivo, pero su rostro estaba contorsionado por la rabia, y aquél hombre pelirrojo y de brillantes ojos verdes la miró fijamente, y habló con la misma voz extraña que la había conducido hasta aquél lugar, y exclamó:

-¡Entonces no volverás jamás!

El hombre estiró sus brazos hacia Nina, y estuvo a punto de sujetarla del cuello cuando, dando un desgarrador grito, la joven cayó de espaldas y se sumió en la oscuridad.

-¡Nina! ¡Nina! –gritaba una voz diferente. Ella abrió los ojos. Estaba de pie junto a la fogata, y a juzgar por lo tensos que estaban sus miembros había estado luchando contra alguien que, en esos momentos, la sujetaba contra el piso. Cuando logró enfocar la mirada vio que se trataba de Pomono.

-¿Qué? –exclamó ella, mirando de un lado a otro. -¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué pretendías, niña? –le preguntó el elfo muy alterado. -¡Intentaste arrojarte a las llamas!

-No… yo no… -Nina miró de reojo el fuego. Éste bailaba a un ritmo casi hipnótico, y prefirió no seguir viéndolo. -¿Cuándo encendieron esto?

-Lo encendemos después de la medianoche para que mantenga iluminada la aldea, ¿porqué…?

-Loki.

Pomono le soltó los brazos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Loki. –Nina lo miró con el terror retratado en el rostro. –Él… yo lo vi. En sueños. Me… me dijo que tomara una esfera y que esa esfera me llevaría a casa. Yo le dije que no, y entonces se enojó y apareció así, frente a mí.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era… como un hombre, un poco más alto que yo, de cabello rojo y ojos verdes…

-Dime una cosa, ¿viste sus manos?

-¿Qué?

-¡Que si viste sus manos!

-¡Pues claro que las vi, casi me estrangula!

-¿Viste si en alguno de los dedos llevaba un anillo?

-¿Un anillo?... No.

Pomono suspiró.

-Qué suerte. Hubiera sido terrible que… pero no, no hay que pensar en eso siquiera. Vamos adentro.

Nina se dejó conducir dócilmente de regreso al hueco en el árbol. Ahí dormían aún calmadamente Ibis y el elfo pequeño y rubio que había conocido ésa mañana. Se sentó en la hamaca y musitó:

-Creo que quiere matarme.

-¿Matarte? –Pomono soltó una risa despectiva. –No creo que quiera eso. Al menos, no eso simplemente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Mira… Loki es cruel, sí, pero no usa esa crueldad sin un propósito. Tú misma lo dijiste, los ogros tenían órdenes de atraparte, pero no de asesinarte. ¿Porqué querría tomarse la molestia de matar personalmente a una simple mortal cuando cualquiera podía hacer lo mismo? Sería un error terrible hacerlo con sus propias manos, pues la ira de los Ases y los Vanes caería sobre él, así que sospecho que tiene otros planes para ti… Planes, por cierto, mucho más siniestros.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo usarme para… para que le entregue las reliquias?

-Eso es muy simple. Hace muchos años escuché a una adivina decir algo bastante desagradable, algo que aumentó el miedo de todos a ése hijos de gigantes. Dijo… que para obtener sus dones de hechicería le hizo algo a una mujer, algo realmente terrible…

-¿Qué hizo? –Nina se mordió los labios, atemorizada.

-Yo… prefiero no recordarlo. Pero lo que le hizo le dio más poder del que habría soñado jamás. Y no sé porqué… tengo la sensación de que te quiere… para hacerte exactamente lo mismo.

Nina se llevó una mano al pecho. Pomono ni siquiera parpadeó, y luego de un breve silencio añadió:

-No te angusties por ello. Tienes armas y sortilegios que te protegen. Y cuando todas las reliquias hayan vuelto a sus dueños, entonces estarán a salvo por completo. Ahora duerme, te espera un largo día mañana.

-Sí. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Ni lo menciones.

Nina no logró conciliar al sueño tan rápido como la primera vez. El fuego aún bailaba, misterioso, inquietante, y tuvo que darse la vuelta para no mirarlo, y aún así tenía la impresión de que un par de ojos (grandes y verdes, como dos esmeraldas) seguían espiándola, esperando el momento oportuno para atraparla en aquélla sofocante oscuridad y hacerle algo tan horroroso que ni sus peores pesadillas podían darle una sola idea de lo que aquélla noche habría sido su fatal destino.


	8. Chapter 8

_8_

_HRINGUR LOGI_

A la mañana siguiente, Nina se levantó pálida y temblorosa, pero decidida a continuar con su travesía para salir lo más pronto posible de aquél extraño universo. Miró de reojo el lugar donde había estado crepitando la fogata nocturna y le dio la sensación de que continuaría su viaje lo más alejada posible del fuego, aunque la idea por sí sola resultaba ridícula; estaba apenas colgándose su carcaj en la espalda cuando escuchó la voz de Pomono:

-Buenos días… ¿piensas salir de cacería?

-No. –Nina se volvió para mirarlo. –Le agradezco a usted y a su familia toda su hospitalidad, pero es mejor que continúe mi viaje.

-Es lo justo. Pero quisiera saber una cosa. ¿Sabes utilizar ése arco y ésas flechas? En tu conversación de anoche mencionaste usar la espada, pero no las flechas.

-Yo… bueno, la verdad no sé.

-Me lo suponía. –Pomono suspiró. –Vamos entonces. –y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y empezó a buscar entre sus cosas hasta que extrajo la punta de un hermoso arco.

-¿Vamos a qué?

-A enseñarte a usarlo. No puedes llevar un arma que no sabes utilizar, y quizá en algún momento la necesites, para despachar enemigos a distancia o para cazar alimento.

-Pero yo…

-No tardaremos mucho, te lo puedo asegurar.

Nina siguió a Pomono con expresión abatida; el alegre amanecer fue lo único que la animó a continuar. El elfo la condujo hasta un claro en el bosque, donde dos secuoyas crecían hasta sobrepasar a los otros árboles de la zona.

-Prepara tu arma, niña. –Nina se esforzó en colocar la flecha como era debida, pero varias veces ésta se le resbalaba de entre los dedos; Pomono esperaba, paciente, con su arco y flecha debidamente preparados, pero no hizo el menor movimiento para ayudarla, lo que la fastidió bastante. Al quinto intento la joven gimió:

-¡Es inútil! ¡No sé cómo!

-Toma la flecha por el final, no por la mitad. –indicó Pomono. Nina hizo justo lo que le dijo. –Eso es… Ahora, coloca la flecha contra la cuerda del arco justo por la mitad… así… ¡oh, con cuidado! –la flecha volvió a caer al piso. –Nina, mira bien, en la base de la flecha hay una pequeña muesca, úsala para sujetar la flecha a la cuerda… exacto, ¡muy bien! Y ahora, apunta con mucho cuidado…

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? –preguntó ella. La flecha, aunque bien sujeta, se ladeaba constantemente hacia arriba.

-Casi lo logras. Ahora, intenta bajar un poco la flecha, que queda en línea recta… así, despacio… ¡oh! –la flecha estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Nina logró sujetarla fuerte. –Perfecto. –Pomono sonrió. –Ahora… coloca tus pies con firmeza en el suelo, uno adelante del otro… así… Jamás intentes disparar si no tienes los pies bien plantados, pues la flecha podría irse a la dirección equivocada. Excelente, estás aprendiendo muy aprisa.

-No lo creo. –Nina se sentía tonta en aquélla postura, y empeoró aún más cuando Pomono le dijo:

-Ahora sujeta bien el arco con la mano derecha, procurando que dos dedos estén cerca de la flecha… no tanto, no tanto, podrías desgarrártelos cuando sueltes la flecha. Bien. El otro brazo extiéndelo hasta que tu mano quede a la altura de tu hombro.

Esa fue la parte difícil; Nina estiró y estiró varias veces hasta que logró estar en la postura indicada, pero el arco estaba tan tenso que el brazo con que sujetaba la cuerda le temblaba.

-Estás muy bien así, Nina. Ahora, apunta hacia la secuoya que está frente a ti.

-¿Cómo, así? –Nina cerró el ojo derecho y apuntó.

-No, con ambos ojos abiertos.

-¡Imposible! Veo doble…

-Entrecierra los ojos ligeramente hasta que logres enfocarlo… ¿listo? Perfecto. Ahora, mantén tu brazo firme, muy firme, igual que yo. Ahora, obsérvame… ¡pero sin mover los brazos ni las piernas de su posición!

Nina ladeó la cabeza para ver a Pomono. Éste, sin ninguna dificultad y en cuestión de segundos, apuntó al árbol que estaba frente a él y disparó. La flecha cruzó a gran velocidad el aire y se hundió limpiamente en el centro del tronco.

-Ahora… -dijo el elfo, mirándola. –Inténtalo tú.

Cuando Nina soltó la flecha, la cuerda rebotó bruscamente golpeándola en los dedos y causándole daño, lo que la hizo bajar el arco y hacer que la flecha se clavara en el suelo, a escasos dos metros del objetivo.

-Buen intento, para ser el primero fue muy bueno.

-¡Me duelen mis dedos! –sollozó Nina.

-Soltaste el arco muy despacio. La próxima vez aprieta un poco más tus dedos antes de disparar y cuando lo sueltes retíralos por completo; no te preocupes, tu otra mano se encarga de mantener derecho el arco. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

Nina continuó haciendo varios intentos. Las flechas volaban en todas direcciones, desde otros árboles hasta en el pecho de un pobre faisán que paseaba casualmente por ahí. Mientras el elfo, siempre tranquilo, tomaba a la pobre ave del pescuezo y volvía con Nina, la joven suspiró:

-Es inútil, no puedo.

-Lo haces bastante bien. Lo que sucede es que siempre dejas caer el arco antes de que la flecha salga, y eso las desvía. Noto que tus manos tiemblan mucho.

-Es porque estoy cansada. –protestó Nina. –No dormí bien ni he desayunado.

-Yo tampoco. Y sin embargo estoy aquí.

-Pero usted ya sabe cómo hacerlo y yo no.

-¿Creíste que sería sencillo, muchacha?

-¡Dijo que sería rápido!

-¡Rápido, sí, pero no fácil! ¡A veces el camino rápido no es tan fácil como uno cree!

-¡Ya me he dado cuenta de eso, muchas gracias! –se quejó Nina. -¡En pocos días he tenido que escaparme de monstruos y gigantes y serpientes y de un loco piromaníaco que quiere hacerme no sé qué cosa y lo único que tengo a mi favor es un caballo de ocho patas y unas armas que no sé usar! ¡No tiene idea de lo mal que la he pasado yo sola allá afuera!

-No muestres autocompasión. No sirve de nada.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Todos están muy emocionados y orgullosos porque yo estoy vagando como una completa tonta por todos estos mundos raros pero nadie me ayuda!

-¡Ésas armas que tanto desprecias te las obsequiaron los dioses para ayudarte!

-¡No es suficiente!

-¿Qué no es suficiente? –Pomono la miró fieramente, y por primera vez, Nina pudo notar en aquél rostro amable y dulce la ferocidad de un guerrero sanguinario, y se sintió asustada. -¿Dices que no es suficiente para ti? ¡Bonita cosa, Midgard Loki!

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Midgard Loki, la Loki del Recinto Central. Te comportas exactamente igual que él; crees que necesitas de un ejército entero que haga las cosas por ti y que lo que tienes no basta. Aspiras a tener algo que no te pertenece, pero dime, ¿qué harías con él si acaso lo consiguieras? ¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! Igual que él. Las reliquias tampoco le pertenecían pero creía que debía tenerlas, ¿y qué hizo? Ocultarlas, porque ni él mismo sabe cómo utilizarlas. Le teme a su propio anillo como tú le temes a tu arco y a tus flechas.

Nina abrió la boca para protestar, pero agachó la mirada, avergonzada. Pomono mudó su expresión furiosa y la miró tranquilamente, hasta que ella balbuceó:

-Lo siento… no quería decir eso… no sé porqué lo he hecho. Perdone.

Pomono le dio una palmadita suave en el rostro y, sonriendo con indulgencia, dijo:

-Lo importante es que aprecies los dones que posees y los engrandezcas para que brillen con el mismo fulgor que cualquier otro tesoro en el mundo.

Nina asintió, y continuó practicando sin cesar. Las flechas continuaron volando sin seguir una misma dirección, pero por lo menos ahora se clavaban en el árbol correcto. Poco a poco, las manos dejaron de temblarle, la cuerda del arco dejó de parecerle insoportablemente tensa, y las flechas salían una tras otra a un ritmo suave pero firme. Cuando terminó con todo su carcaj fue a recoger las flechas y siguió practicando, sin hacer caso del dolor en el estómago que sentía por el hambre, y sin importarle que el sol estuviera ya en su cúspide, anunciando la pronta llegada del mediodía. Las flechas se acercaban cada vez más y más al centro del tronco, y cuando sólo quedaba una flecha en su carcaj, apuntó sin dilación, disparó y, para su sorpresa, la flecha se hundió en el centro del extraño dibujo que tenía el tronco. Pomono no dejó de aplaudir.

-¡Perfecto, Nina, perfecto! Haremos una pausa ahora para almorzar, y más tarde seguiremos.

-¡Excelente!

Nina desayunó más rápido de lo esperado, y volvió antes que Pomono al campo de entrenamiento. Las flechas volaron ahora a diferentes puntos, casi sin ninguna dificultad; Pomono colocó en línea sobre un viejo tronco tres manzanas, y Nina las atravesó todas de un solo flechazo, y después, las mismas manzanas volaron por los aires; luego de varios intentos, las tres manzanas cayeron al suelo atravesadas por tres flechas. Nina estaba loca de felicidad, y cuando logró desclavar las manzanas preguntó entusiasta:

-¿Y ahora a qué le dispararé?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé, querida niña. –dijo Pomono.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Has terminado tu entrenamiento, Nina. Te felicito, seguramente en tu propio mundo tienes la sangre de guerreros nobles, y en éste, el Gran Brujo debería nombrarte valkiria. Jamás había conocido a una muchacha tan sagaz y diestra con el arco, y me siento orgulloso de haberlo hecho ahora. –el elfo sonrió, mirando a Nina con ésa especial expresión que adoptan los profesores al ver a sus alumnos más diestros recibirse con honores, a sabiendas de que nunca volverán a verlos.

-Gracias. –susurró ella. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No me agradezcas nada, Nina. Ve ahora y termina con lo que has empezado. Llena de dicha los Nueve Reinos, enorgullece a tu raza y maravíllate a ti misma con lo que puedes y podrás hacer si tienes valor y fe.

Nina y Pomono volvieron a la aldea. Sleipnir ya estaba listo, con las riendas y la silla puesta. Elfos y ninfas habían llenado las alforjas de más comida y agua, e Ibis le entregó a la joven su capa remendada y un par de botas más ligeras que las que había estado usando, aunque le permitió quedarse con las sandalias tornasol.

-Gracias a todos por ayudarme. –dijo Nina mientras se colocaba la capa y se calzaba las botas. –Ojalá tuviera una manera de pagárselos.

-Eso no importa, criatura. –dijo la hermosa ninfa, dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Te deseamos buena suerte en tu viaje. Sé valiente, Nina.

-Y siempre ten esperanza. –añadió Pomono. –Todos estuvimos a punto de perderla cuando las reliquias desaparecieron, pero ahora que tú estás aquí, ha vuelto a nuestros corazones con más intensidad.

Nina se sonrojó. Los niños se reunieron a su alrededor, y la joven les dedicó besos y caricias como despedida. El pequeño elfo hijo de Pomono e Ibis la miró con pesar; Nina lo cargó en brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

-Te echaré de menos, precioso.

El elfo le echó los brazos al cuello, sonriente, y luego Nina lo depositó suavemente en el suelo, montó a Sleipnir y se despidió de todos con un gesto de la mano. Todos le dedicaron una suave reverencia que Nina respondió inclinando la cabeza, y luego espoleó los costados del caballo, que echó a correr bosque adentro mientras los elfos y las ninfas coreaban su nombre con todas sus fuerzas. Caballo y jinete comenzaron lentamente a ascender por el cielo y se perdieron en cuestión de minutos en las blancas nubes.

Nina no supo a ciencia exacta cuánto tiempo duraron cabalgando, ni dónde, pero sospechó que pasaron horas, pues de pronto el cielo se volvió oscuro y las nubes demasiado densas. Sleipnir comenzó a descender y Nina percibió un frío húmedo, como el de una tormenta fuerte, que impregnaba el aire entero en medio de aquéllas nubes oscuras. Luego de un rato, vislumbró un suelo que le pareció todo, menos alegre. Abajo, había una especie de pantano lóbrego y asqueroso, altas marismas cubiertas de niebla y bosque oscuros por los que no se veía nada a excepción de las altas copas negras de los árboles.

-Sleipnir… -susurró Nina al oído del caballo. El animal parecía renuente a descender, y tuvieron que dar varias vueltas sobre el pantano hasta encontrar una tierra lo suficientemente alta; ya ahí, la niebla pareció ensancharse y cubrir su vista, llenando todo de un olor a muerte que le heló la sangre a Nina. Sleipnir erguía su cabeza todo lo que podía, intentando abrirse paso a través de aquélla densa neblina, y para gran sorpresa de la joven, comenzó a moverse con pasos cortos y torpes, bajando lentamente por aquél terreno frío, húmedo y rocoso.

Sujetándose de la rienda de Sleipnir y caminando a su lado, Nina no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro, hacia el techo oscuro de los árboles e incluso debajo de sus pies, temerosa; había algo en aquél lugar que no le despertaba ninguna simpatía, y en su mente se dibujaban las oscuras siluetas de unos seres horribles y gigantescos, aún peores que los monstruos del Utgard, que seguramente la acechaban a ella y al caballo desde la fantasmagórica vegetación, esperando… esperando.

De pronto, su pie se hundió en un charco; la joven lanzó un débil grito de horror, silenciado por el relincho de Sleipnir. Llevándose una mano al pecho, Nina sacó el pie del charco y trepó al lomo del caballo, temblando por los nervios; ambos continuaron su caminata a través del frío bosque, lleno de murmullos incomprensibles y desprovisto de sonidos de aves y otros animales. La joven, casi sin pensarlo, tomó su arco una flecha, sujetándolas fuertemente, lista para dispararle a cualquier cosa rara que se moviera entre la niebla.

La caminata pareció durar horas, en parte por el frío y la tensión que se sentía en aquélla siniestra atmósfera, y en parte porque Sleipnir avanzaba despacio, para evitar tropezarse con alguna roca u otro charco; Nina permanecía sentada, muy tensa, con el arco apuntando a un lado y a otro, intentando sin éxito dominar los latidos angustiados de su corazón.

Finalmente, un débil rayo de luz pálida se filtró entre los árboles; Nina arreó a Sleipnir hasta aquélla luz mortecina, mirando de reojo a sus espaldas por temor a que "los susurros" se hubieran percatado también de aquélla vía de escape y los siguieran. Pero apenas un par de patas del caballo cruzaron el hueco entre los árboles, se encontraron en un claro pantanoso cubierto por aquélla luz fantasmal, rodeado por pequeños islotes cubiertos de sauces oscuros; sobre el agua turbia revoloteaban luciérnagas de tamaño considerable que iluminaban la superficie con tonos verdosos y azulados.

Nina saltó del lomo del caballo, bajando el brazo con el que sujetaba el arco, y se acercó lentamente al pantano, cuidando de mirar a todas direcciones; de cerca, el agua no parecía tan sucia, de hecho, si se acercaba lo suficiente, la superficie era tan transparente como la de los lagos en Alfheim, sólo que mirar al fondo era inútil, pues era todo un abismo rocoso y oscuro, silencioso y quieto como si el pantano mismo estuviera muerto.

Con cuidado, Nina dejó el arco en el suelo y sacó el mapa, examinándolo. Encontró un dibujo que retrataba un pantano rodeado por árboles monstruosos y decorado (o eso quiso pensar) con pequeños puntitos rojos entre la vegetación que guardaban un gran parecido con ojos, y con un rótulo que anunciaba el nombre de aquél tétrico lugar: Scartalfheim.

-Así que… esto es Scartalfheim… -musitó Nina.

Sleipnir lanzó un relincho tan fuerte que Nina dejó de examinar el mapa y miró al pantano; sus calmadas aguas se agitaron brevemente, y de pronto, de su oscuro interior, aparecieron tras largas melenas grisáceas y sucias, que chapoteaban lentamente hasta la orilla; dando un salto, Nina tomó su arco y apuntó directamente a la melena que estaba más cerca, pero luego las tres cosas se detuvieron a un escaso metro de distancia, y terminaron de emerger.

Aquéllas tres criaturas parecían ninfas, pero definitivamente no eran parte de ellas. Las tres jovencitas de largos cabellos grises eran delgadas, casi esqueléticas, tenían las mejillas hundidas en la piel azulada (seguramente por el frío del pantano, pensó Nina) y exhibían una macabra sonrisa llena de dientes filosos y amarillentos; sus delgados cuellos los adornaban con collares hechos con espinas de pez y huesecillos que parecían ser de aves pequeñas, y sus brazos, más largos que los de una persona cualquiera, tenían pequeñas escamas en las manos y diez afiladas uñas mugrientas.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó una de las criaturas, con una vocecita aguda y chirriante.

-Soy Nina.

-¿Y qué vienes a buscar al reino de Scartalfheim?

-Busco una cosa que se ha perdido del palacio de Asgard. –aventuró Nina, fingiendo calma. Las tres criaturas rieron animadamente.

-¿Buscas una de las reliquias de los Ases y los Vanes? –preguntó otra, que adornaba sus puntiagudas orejas con varios aretes de oro.

-Así es. ¿Han visto alguna por aquí?

Las tétricas chiquillas se miraron mutuamente con una mezcla de malicia pero también de dicha, y la tercera de ellas, la más pequeña, replicó:

-Hay una, la reliquia más peligrosa, sepultada en este mismo pantano.

-¿Peligrosa? ¿Es acaso… el martillo de Thor?

-El Mjollnir es poderoso y temible. –susurró la primera en haber hablado. –Pero no es ni será jamás la reliquia más peligrosa.

-La reliquia que duerme aquí, en espera de su taimado amo, es el _hringur logi._

-¿El qué, perdón?

-El anillo de fuego de Loki. –respondió la de los aretes de oro. Nina sintió al mismo tiempo como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua fría sobre la cabeza y un intenso ardor en el pecho, tan caliente que le dolía. El anillo de fuego, el anillo incontrolable… una reliquia tan poderosa que su propio dueño le temía estaba ahí, tranquila, debajo de aquél abismo helado, en ésa tumba acuática.

-Bueno… -Nina dio un suspiro. -¿Podrían entregármela, por favor?

Para su desconcierto, las tres criaturas negaron vivamente con la cabeza.

-Nosotras no nos acercamos al anillo ígneo.

-Si nos acercáramos su calor quemaría nuestra frágil piel.

-Y nos haría polvo.

-¿Entonces porqué accedieron a guardarla aquí? –preguntó Nina. –Porque seguramente el ladrón de las reliquias no vino aquí a lanzarlo nada más.

-Claro que no. –musitó la pequeña. –Él vino y nos entregó el anillo dentro de una caja de cristal; el anillo destellaba, escupía fuego, estaba rabioso por encontrarse en ésa prisión, pero el Tramposo nos dijo que perdiéramos cuidado, que lo ocultáramos en el fondo de nuestras cavernas y que así no nos daría problemas.

-Pero en cualquier momento el anillo no resistirá más su encierro y escapará –dijo la de en medio, la de los aretes dorados. –y estallará e incendiará todo nuestro pantano. Y nosotras moriremos.

-Tuvimos que aceptar –dijo la otra. –porque de no hacerlo, ¡en qué lío terrible nos habríamos metido!

-¿O sea que ustedes no están del lado de Loki como los gigantes y los ogros?

-Nosotras no estamos del lado de nadie. Nosotras, sin embargo, somos indirectamente hijas de quien nos ha pedido guardar el anillo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ustedes son hijas de… Loki?

Las tres asintieron lentamente, y Nina pudo ver un destello de pesar en sus ojos verdosos e inyectados en sangre.

-Para que naciéramos, él tuvo que llevar a cabo un peligroso sortilegio. Un sortilegio que cobró la vida de una mujer mortal.

-Y ahora ése mismo sortilegio planea usarlo contigo.

-Ah… entiendo. –Nina miró de reojo a Sleipnir, que seguía muy quieto mirando los ondulantes movimientos de las cabelleras en el agua. –Entonces, ¿cómo recuperaré el anillo?

-Puedes bajar. –dijo la mayor. –Desciende hasta el fondo del lago y toma la caja de cristal donde reposa el anillo.

-Sí, cómo no. ¿Qué no me hará creer que tratarían de ahogarme en cuanto baje ahí?

-A nosotras no nos conviene que ese anillo permanezca aquí. –dijo la pequeña sensatamente. –Y a ti no te conviene quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo.

-Es tu elección. Nosotras no te estorbaremos, pero tampoco te ayudaremos.

-Elige bien, niña del Midgard.

Nina sopesó el peligro de bajar por aquéllas aguas heladas y buscar una cosa perdida que no sabía ni dónde estaba; de todos modos, el pantano era demasiado profundo y temía que la caja estuviera al fondo mismo de aquél abismo. Tal vez, si bajaba, jamás volvería a subir…

Pero si no se arriesgaba entonces jamás podría volver a casa.

-Está bien. –dijo, suspirando. –Lo haré.

-Debajo de estas mismas rocas hay grutas cuyas cúpulas están llenas de aire frío. –dijo la criatura pequeña. –Si necesitas un respiro puedes ir ahí.

-Y no temas. En éste pantano lóbrego sólo vivimos nosotras y las criaturas que cazamos, ninguna mayor que un gato.

-Bueno, gracias.

Nina se sentó al borde del pantano, se quitó las botas y la capa, y luego, lentamente, observada por las curiosas criaturas, se metió al agua. Un grito de horror brotó de sus labios al descubrir que el agua estaba más fría de lo que había pensado, y por un momento aterrador temió que las piernas se le congelaran, pero después, despacio y mirando ya a Sleipnir, ya a las criaturas, logró entrar completamente; tiritando, le echó una última mirada al pantano y se sumergió.

Debajo, curiosamente, el agua estaba más cálida, y las luces mortecinas del exterior se deslizaban hasta el mismísimo abismo, dibujando las grutas de las que las criaturas le habían hablado, todas cubiertas de largas algas oscuras por las que circulaban pececillos de formas extrañas y tétricas que Nina jamás había soñado que existieran.

Rápidamente, Nina se sumergió a través de las grutas, mirando de un lado a otro y tratando de hacer caso omiso del agua que le acariciaba las fosas nasales; a lo lejos, creyó ver siluetas similares a las de las criaturas acuáticas que habían salido a recibirla y tuvo la sensación de que había muchas más de ellas en aquél pantano. Cuando, apenas un par de metros más adelante, se topó con una pared de roca sobre la cual había un relieve que dibujaba la forma inconfundible de una sirena, tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara redonda que destellaba con la misma luz verdosa, su teoría se confirmó.

Descendió junto a la pared de roca; abajo, junto a las grutas, corrían animales de aspecto prehistórico, cuyas pieles tenían colores brillantes y vivos. Un ardor en los pulmones le indicó que debía respirar lo más pronto posible, y se lanzó al interior de una gruta; tal y como las "sirenas" le habían dicho, había ahí una cúpula con aire frío y un tanto viciado, pero que le bastó para volver rápidamente a su búsqueda. En aquéllos momentos, Nina agradeció las obligadas clases de natación que había tomado apenas un año atrás, y entre más avanzaba menos se preocupaba por el destino y más se fascinaba por la multitud de flora y de fauna misteriosa que aparecía ante sus ojos.

La luz verdosa desapareció; debajo, a unos cinco metros de distancia, el abismo oscuro resplandecía con una tenue luz rojiza, mostrando una estrecha cavidad rocosa, en cuyo final reposaba una cosa pequeña que emitía aquélla luz. El corazón de Nina dio un vuelco: aquello, se dijo, debía ser el anillo.

Cuidadosamente descendió por la estrecha cavidad, moviéndose convulsa como una serpiente para librar las rocas, y finalmente se encontró frente a frente con una cajita de cristal. En su interior brillaba, pequeño, increíble, el anillo de oro que despedía la luz del fuego ígneo que tanto aterrorizaba a las criaturas de aquéllos mundos.

Sonriendo, Nina alargó una mano y tomó la cajita; luego, dando la media vuelta dentro de aquélla cámara rocosa donde había estado atrapada la caja, volvió por la cavidad y salió rápidamente hacia la superficie, fingiendo no sentir el ardor en los pulmones y el palpitar en la garganta.

Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie, lanzó un gemido de alivio y acto seguido escupió un chorro de agua.

-¿Lo has encontrado? –preguntó suavemente la más joven del trío mientras Nina, tiritando, trepaba por la fría tierra y se dejaba caer, agotada y acalambrada, sobre el suelo.

-¡Sí! –dijo con voz entrecortada. -¡Aquí… está… listo…!

-Entonces nosotras ya no tenemos más que hacer. –replicó la mayor, y las tres criaturas volvieron al interior del pantano, dejando las aguas tan quietas y silenciosas como al principio.

-Vaya… -Nina, todavía tiritando, se acercó a Sleipnir, examinando con infinita curiosidad el brillo, cada vez más débil, del anillo. –No parece tan peligroso… digo, míralo, su brillo se pierde… Es tan cálido. –añadió, sintiendo el ardor en la punta de los dedos.

Una idea extraña le cruzó por la cabeza; de pronto sintió la necesidad de tocar el anillo, ver por sí misma cuál era su textura, su calor, su fuerza radiante. Abrió la caja de cristal lentamente, sin despegar los ojos del anillo, que de pronto parecía haber perdido todo interés en seguir escupiendo llamaradas… "Podría decirse", pensó Nina, "que el anillo también siente curiosidad por mí". Cuando la caja estuvo completamente abierta, Nina introdujo dos dedos en ella para tomar el anillo; era cálido, muy cálido, y apenas tocarlo sintió cómo el frío de su cuerpo disminuía velozmente.

Sonriendo, la joven extrajo el anillo de la cajita, que cayó al piso haciéndose añicos, Sleipnir también miraba el anillo con profunda curiosidad. Nina sintió (o creyó sentir) cómo el anillo, aunque había dejado de brillar, parecía contener un minúsculo corazón en su dorado interior, un corazoncito que palpitaba, anhelante, sobre la palma de su mano. Y entonces decidió probárselo, sólo por saber cómo se sentiría aquél extraño calor en su dedo.

Tomó el anillo y se dispuso a ponérselo en el dedo anular de la mano; Sleipnir relinchó asustado y le dio de golpecitos con el hocico en un hombro.

-¡Hey! ¡Sleipnir, basta! –pero el animal miraba alternativamente a Nina, luego al anillo, con los ojos inquietos. -¿Qué te pasa? Sólo es un anillo. No pasa nada.

Pero en su interior ella también tenía miedo. Un anillo de fuego que escupía llamas no le parecía el mejor accesorio para tenerlo sobre su piel, pero al mismo tiempo el deseo y la curiosidad eran tan grandes que superaban su propio temor. Además, se dijo, había estado debajo de un pantano a punto de congelarse, y lo justo era ponerse en calor sin encender una fogata, después de todo, ¿qué no le había dicho Odín que tuviera cuidado con el fuego porque "el fuego escucha"?

Haciendo caso omiso de los relinchos desesperados de Sleipnir, Nina se colocó el anillo. Esperó unos tensos segundos, preguntándose qué pasaría.

De pronto, el anillo comenzó a brillar, con una hermosa luz dorada y rojiza que iluminó, primero, los rostros de los dos seres que se encontraban ahí, y luego, rápidamente, llenó de luz todo el pantano, y a su paso las hojas de los sauces se volvieron aún más negras, y las aguas del pantano más turbias; Nina observaba todo con gran fascinación, pero tuvo que interrumpirse al sentir un pinchazo de dolor en el dedo. Lo examinó y se dio cuenta que el anillo parecía encogerse, oprimiendo con mucha fuerza su dedo y amenazando con fracturar la falange. En vano intentó quitarse el anillo, pero al tocarlo éste se ponía literalmente a escupir pequeñas llamaradas que amenazaban con quemarla.

Una última llamarada, más fuerte que la anterior, recorrió su mano entera, atrapándola en una bola de fuego ardiente. Nina gritó, horrorizada, pero notó que el fuego, aunque tremendamente cálido, no quemaba su piel. Sleipnir retrocedió, relinchando muy asustado, pero apenas unos segundos después el anillo recobró su aspecto habitual, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Nina se quitó el anillo lo más aprisa que pudo y lo ocultó en el bolso de cuero que guardaba las piedras, todavía muy consternada; miró al caballo, que parecía tan deseoso como ella de marcharse.

-Vámonos, Sleipnir.

Pero apenas se acercó a él, una serie de ruidos y chillidos resonaron por todo el pantano, y aparecieron a su alrededor las criaturas más horribles que Nina hubiera visto nunca.


	9. Chapter 9

9

EN LA GUARIDA DEL LOBO

-¿Quiénes son? –exclamó la muchacha, sacando su espada y amenazando con ella a los seres que los rodeaban. Guardaban un parecido vago con los bellos habitantes de Alfheim, con sus cuerpos pequeños y sus largos cabellos, pero a diferencia de los elfos éstos tenían formas maltrechas, esqueléticas y repugnantes, sus cabellos eran grises y mugrientos, y por sus labios azulados se asomaban pequeños colmillos amarillentos y rotos; cada uno sostenía un cuchillo de piedra o algún arma rudimentaria, y sus ojos horribles se clavaban con cierto temor en Nina ahora que ella sostenía la espada.

Uno de los seres dio un paso al frente; llevaba una especie de diadema de oro sobre los grasientos cabellos, y Nina imaginó que debía ser el jefe de ésa patética horda.

-Somos los habitantes de Scartalfheim. –se explicó, con su voz ronca y chirriante. –Y yo, niñita humana, soy su rey. ¿Quién eres y qué buscas en nuestros dominios?

-Soy Nina de Midgard. Y no vengo a hacer nada aquí.

Las criaturas rieron con malicia, intercambiando miradas de complicidad.

-¿Nina de Midgard, eh? –replicó el jefe. –Sí, te conocemos. Hemos escuchado de tus casi milagrosas hazañas en los otros reinos. Dinos, criatura favorita de los dioses, ¿qué hace alguien tan hermosa y delicada como tú en el país de los elfos negros?

-Paseaba. –contestó Nina con evasivas.

-No te creemos. –los otros elfos replicaron "no te creemos, no te creemos" al mismo tiempo que soltaban risitas estridentes. –Ninguna de las de tu clase llegan aquí como si nada…

-Ni se van como si nada. –añadió un elfo más pequeño y jorobado, que jugueteaba con lo que parecía una red de pesca mugrienta. Nina entornó los ojos, mirando con intensa curiosidad el objeto, cayendo en cuenta de algo muy especial; en todo su viaje, no había visto en ningún lugar de los nueve reinos una sola red, aunque los habitantes comieran pescados de diversos estilos. Había algo de desconcertante en ése pequeño detalle, pero no sabía qué era.

-¿Te gusta? –musitó el elfo, agitando la red. –Es un regalo de nuestro señor. Un regalo al que siempre le damos un buen uso.

Más risitas burlonas y crueles resonaron por todo el pantano.

-¿Su señor? ¿Quién?

-¿No lo adivinas? –respondió el jefe. –Él nos dijo que te esperáramos… y que te recibiéramos como se debe.

Todo tuvo sentido de pronto. El anillo había atraído a las horribles criaturas con su intensa luz ígnea.

-Loki les dijo que… me atraparan. –musitó Nina. Los elfos sonrieron con la maldad dibujada en sus rostros.

-Y que te lleváramos con él.

-Le dará una recompensa infinita a quien te lleve a rastras hasta su palacio. –añadió el elfo de la red, que agitó su preciado objeto con más fuerza, como preparándose para lanzarla. Los otros se acercaron lenta pero firmemente a Nina, cercándola con Sleipnir, que no paraba de relinchar y resoplar.

-Aléjense. –ordenó la joven con un temblor en la voz. -¡Aléjense, he dicho!

-Olvídalo, favorita de los dioses. –chilló el jefe. –El señor de las travesuras te espera… ¡Atrápenla!

Las criaturas saltaron, dando alaridos brutales y agitando sus bastones y sus cuchillos por todos lados. Nina rechazó a varios con una fuerte blandida de su espada, mientras a su lado, Sleipnir lanzaba coces a diestra y siniestra; los enemigos se acercaban en mayores montones cada vez, golpeando y gritando sin parar. Un golpe, dos, tres, volaban aquí y allá heridos, luego saltaban como monstruosas fieras y hundían sus horrorosas garras en lo que encontraran; Sleipnir relinchó de dolor cuando el elfo jefe le mordió un costado. Nina se acercó y le dio un violento golpe, pero a cambio recibió un fuerte latigazo en la espalda, producto de la red de pesca que su dueño agitaba locamente por encima de su deforme cabeza.

-¡Que no escape! –bramaba el jefe, con las mejillas cubiertas de espumarajo y escupiendo sangre, mirando con ojos asesinos a Nina. De pronto, un elfo saltó sobre ella, mordiéndole una mano, mientras otro subía a su cintura y le tiraba de los cabellos; un tercero le arañaba las piernas mientras el elfo de la red se acercaba, sonriente, listo para atrapar a su presa. Nina agitó con fuerza sus brazos, elevándolos al aire y liberándose así de dos de los elfos, pero la espada se le escapó de las manos y fue a parar al interior oscuro del pantano.

-¡No! –gritó al ver su arma perdida. Con un relincho ensordecedor, Sleipnir logró quitarse de encima a sus propios enemigos, y Nina aprovechó para saltar a su lomo y espolearle los costados; jinete y corcel se adentraron en la profundidad del bosque, perseguidos por la macabra horda que comenzó a lanzar por el aire sus armas, intentando atestarle un golpe a los fugitivos; casi sin pensarlo, Nina se dio la media vuelta sobre el lomo del caballo, tomó su arco y una flecha, apuntó al corazón mismo de la horda y disparó; oyó un chillido de dolor y vio a uno de los elfos de mayor tamaño quedarse tendido en el suelo, pero la multitud los seguía. Preparó otra flecha y disparó, errando el tiro; una tercera y cayeron a su lado dos más, sin saber ni cómo; una cuarta flecha le dio de lleno en la frente al elfo de la red. Ya preparaba su quinta flecha cuando el jefe saltó sobre los cuartos traseros de Sleipnir, enarbolando un cuchillo de piedra negra y acercándose rabioso a la joven.

-¡Te quiere viva, pero no creo que le importe que llegues a su palacio sin una mano! –exclamó el elfo, levantando su cuchillo. Nina hizo el mismo gesto, soltando la flecha y tomando su daga; las dos armas cayeron al mismo tiempo y un grito de dolor inundó el valle.

El elfo miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Nina, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, y luego, lentamente, dirigió la vista a su delgado pecho, donde reposaba la daga, hundida hasta el mango justo sobre su corazón. Nina se apresuró a extraer la daga, contemplando fríamente a la horrible criatura, que dio traspiés y cayó al suelo; la multitud se detuvo, sorprendida, al ver a su jefe caído, y no hicieron un solo movimiento más.

Nina sonrió. Habían triunfado, lo habían conseguido.

Sonó un silbido que cruzó el aire, y vio salir volando rápidamente una cosa delgada y alargada al ras del suelo; al momento siguiente Sleipnir dio traspiés y rodó por tierra, pero sólo por un breve instante, porque entonces caballo y jinete se precipitaron por un precipicio neblinoso, lanzando un fuerte alarido de terror.

Con gran dificultad, Nina abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera estado corriendo sin parar durante largo tiempo, y sentía las piernas tan débiles y agotadas como nunca las había sentido; el lugar estaba a oscuras, a excepción de unas misteriosas luces flotantes en colores apagados que medio iluminaban lo que parecía ser una gruta.

Lo primero que buscó fue su espada, pero al palpar la funda abandonada recordó que su fiel arma ahora estaba en el fondo de un pantano, y su corazón se desesperanzó. Luego, palpando el suave terreno, buscó señales de Sleipnir; para su gran alivio, encontró el musculoso cuerpo de la bestia a pocos centímetros de ella, respirando suavemente, como si durmiera.

El lugar estaba sumido en el más profundo y tranquilo silencio; se escuchaban únicamente suspiros apagados y murmullos de viento, y el crepitar inconfundible de un líquido hirviendo. Lentamente y sujetándose las costillas, Nina se incorporó, tratando de descubrir en dónde estaba; las luces iluminaban tan poco que le era casi imposible reconocer el sitio; el suelo era suave y frío, como tierra mojada, y más allá, el crepitar y los suspiros se volvían más fuertes. Entornó los ojos, y pudo reconocer una luz verdosa que se elevaba, iluminando algo que tenía una forma indescriptible, pues al verlo la joven no estaba segura de si aquello era el cuerpo nudoso de una serpiente o si eran (aunque eso último le sonó a locura) los nudos de las raíces de un árbol de titánicas proporciones.

Una voz femenina, muy suave y dulce, musitó de pronto:

-Está despierta.

Una segunda voz, mucho más aguda y tierna añadió:

-Ha dormido bien.

-Se sentirá mejor en cuanto coma algo. –contestó una tercera voz, que arrastraba las sílabas, igual que la voz de una anciana.

Nina no contestó, tan sorprendida estaba por aquéllas voces que no parecían venir de ningún lado; discretamente golpeó el costado del dormido Sleipnir, esperando poder hacer una rápida y silenciosa huida, pero fue en vano, ya que la primera voz que habló dijo:

-No temas, hija del Recinto Central. Estás a salvo.

-Más no lo estarás por mucho tiempo. –replicó la segunda voz.

-No lo estuviste nunca durante este viaje. –añadió la tercera voz.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó Nina.

La luz verdosa creció, iluminando todo; Nina se encontró en una especie de agujero terregoso, rodeado por un alto muro de piedras, y al centro de él, junto a una jofaina que crepitaba con un alegre fuego verde, crecían desmesuradamente las raíces de un árbol, entre las cuales se movía una monstruosa serpiente de cuerpo esmeralda y ojillos brillantes, que silbaba y suspiraba tranquilamente. Al pie de las raíces y junto a la jofaina, había tres mujeres vestidas con túnicas y capas negras, una que parecía apenas mayor que Nina, otra tan joven como una niñita de preescolar, y otra terriblemente vieja. Las tres la miraban con una expresión tranquila y familiar, como quien observa a un pariente cercano al que casi nunca ve.

-Mi nombre es Urd. –musitó la anciana. -He visto e hilado aquí mismo tu accidentado pasado.

-Soy Verdandi. –contestó la mujer joven. –Veo tus angustias presentes, hija de Midgard.

-Me llamo Skuld. –dijo la niña. –Y tejeré para ti un futuro terrible y magnífico, favorita de los Ases y los Vanes.

-Lo siento, aún no sé…

-Somos las nornas. –replicaron las tres al mismo tiempo. –Señoras del pasado, del presente y del futuro de toda criatura viva en los nueve reinos.

-Te vimos luchar contra la serpiente Midgard, contra los señores de Jotunheim y los elfos de Scartalfheim. –dijo Urd.

-Te vemos aquí, débil y herida, aún pensando en tu misión y lamentando tus fracasos. –repuso Verdandi.

-Y te veremos dirigiéndote a enfrentar tu destino cuando las reliquias hayan vuelto a sus dueños. –añadió Skuld.

-¿Entonces lo lograré? –preguntó Nina, con el corazón palpitando de la emoción. -¿Entregaré las reliquias y me marcharé a mi casa?

Las nornas se miraron unas a otras antes de que Verdandi contestara:

-El destino, Nina, es tan caprichoso como una chiquilla inocente.

-Aunque deseara ofrecerte un futuro sencillo, hay fuerzas que pueden entorpecerlo. –replicó Skuld, mirando a Nina directamente a los ojos. –Hay quienes no desean tu triunfo ni tu regreso a casa.

-Hay quienes desean destruirte. Y lo han intentado ya. –agregó Urd.

-Lo sé. –contestó ella simplemente. –Pero por suerte no lo ha conseguido.

-No es suerte. –dijo Verdandi, quitándose de la cara los largos y oscuros cabellos. –Podríamos decir, incluso, que habría sido mejor que continuara con su plan original.

-Pero lo descartó, tiempo atrás. –musitó Urd. –Y lo ha cambiado por otro.

-¿Qué otro?

Las nornas se miraron una vez más entre ellas, dubitativas, y Nina percibió incluso cierto temor en sus ojos hundidos y grises. Skuld fue la primera en hablar:

-Un destino peor que la muerte es lo que te espera, Nina, si el señor de las travesuras logra echarte las manos encima.

Nina sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué podía ser peor que la muerte? ¿Qué sería más terrible que eso, si al morir entonces jamás volvería a casa ni completaría su misión?

-¿Porqué me odia tanto? –susurró, más para sí misma que para las nornas.

-No te odia. –repuso Verdandi. –Sólo te teme.

-Y cuando temes algo intentas desesperadamente destruirlo o esconderlo, ahí donde crees que no te hará daño. –agregó Skuld.

-Loki no siempre fue así de cruel. –dijo Urd, que no despegaba la vista de la luz verde de la jofaina. –Nació en los dominios misteriosos de Jotunheim, pero su nacimiento fue poco afortunado a causa de su minúsculo tamaño. Vivió más feliz entre los Ases y los Vanes que entre los suyos, y a causa de esto los gigantes, que antaño se burlaran de él por su estatura, terminaron temiéndole y obedeciéndole fielmente.

-Se volvió el hermano de sangre de Odín y compañero de viajes de Thor. –dijo Verdandi. –Su astucia y su talento le colocaron en un puesto magnífico como el decimotercer As, y aún así…

-Aún así… ¿qué? –preguntó Nina.

-Aún así jamás ha podido gozar de los privilegios de éstos.

-Ni los gozará. –añadió Skuld. –Su corazón es tan distinto del de todos los demás…

-No está en su naturaleza poseer el mismo nivel que los otros. –dijo Urd. –Pero sus sortilegios se han comparado sin casi ninguna dificultad con las de Odín.

-Su favorita es siempre cambiar de forma. –explicó Verdandi. –Ya fuera un insecto, o una mujer, o un niño, o una yegua… así fue como concibió a la criatura magnífica que tanto tiempo ha pasado ya contigo. –y con un delgado dedo señaló a Sleipnir, que seguía profundamente dormido. Nina palideció.

-Sleipnir… ¿es su hijo?

-Así es. Loki lo concibió con la forma de una bella yegua blanca, es una historia que aún se cuenta entre susurros en los salones de Asgard. –Skuld rió por lo bajo al escuchar aquéllas palabras, y luego dijo:

-Pero dejarán de burlarse de él cuando el Ragnarok suceda, eso te lo aseguro.

-Magnífico. Simplemente magnífico. –Nina intentó ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo un dolor punzante en las piernas se lo impidió, y cayó sentada. -¿Qué me pasa?

-La caída –Urd señaló la compleja red que formaban las raíces del árbol. –te ha dejado aturdidos los miembros.

-Te recuperarás muy pronto de tus heridas. –musitó Skuld.

-Mis heridas… ¡ah, claro! –rápidamente Nina buscó entre sus ropas la botellita del cordial, y se puso a verter gota tras gota en los rasguños y moretones. Luego echó una gota sobre sus rodillas, y al poco tiempo el dolor desapareció; las nornas seguían moviéndose alrededor de la jofaina, de la que extraían con cuencos un agua que destellaba con diversos colores. Cuando la joven logró ponerse de pie, se acercó a ellas, sin dejar de mirar las raíces del árbol con el corazón apretado en un puño.

-¿Qué árbol es ése? –preguntó. Urd contestó:

-Éste es el árbol Iggdrasil. El gran árbol del universo. De él penden los nueve reinos, y en su corazón enramado reposa tu propio mundo.

-Es más grande de lo que pensé. –musitó, mirando todas y cada una de las raíces, que parecían extenderse sin final por todos lados, y entre ellas veía a la extraña serpiente de piel esmeralda, que se agitaba aburridamente entre ellas, mientras a su lado corría, presurosa, una ardilla de tamaño considerable y de pelo blanco.

-Ésa es Ratatosk. –explicó Skuld. –Es quien lleva y trae noticias de todos los mundos. Gracias a ella los nueve reinos están enterados de tus hazañas.

-¿Y la serpiente?

-Nidhogg. La guardiana de las raíces del Iggdrasil.

-Es… bellísimo.

-¿Te gusta? –Skuld sonrió. –Un día de éstos descenderás en cuerpo y alma hasta sus raíces, y Nidhogg devorará tu cuerpo y tu alma partirá.

-¿Partirá? ¿A dónde?

-Eso… no puedo decírtelo. Pero no te preocupes, aún no decido que sea pronto.

Aquéllas siniestras palabras provenientes de una niña tan pequeña le provocaron cierta angustia a Nina. Por suerte en ése momento, un débil relincho le informó que Sleipnir acababa de despertarse, y se movía suavemente hacia ella.

-Bueno… debo irme ahora. –dijo Nina.

-Nos alegró mucho verte, hija del Midgard. –dijo Verdandi. –Espero que encuentres tu destino… muy pronto. –añadió, mirando significativamente a Skuld.

-Gracias… disculpen. –Nina se volvió a las tres mujeres una vez más. -¿Podrían… por favor… indicarme dónde está alguna reliquia? Sólo para poder apresurarme.

-Y debes hacerlo. El invierno se acerca y si Asgard sigue sin recuperar todas las reliquias se verán en un terrible problema. –dijo Skuld.

-La reliquia más próxima se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí. Sigue el camino del río y llegarás a las mansiones de Fenrir. –dijo Verdandi.

-Pero ten mucho cuidado. –añadió Urd. –Fenrir no es de fácil trato y claro está que se negará a ofrecerte la reliquia que guarda sin nada a cambio.

-¿Y qué puedo ofrecerle? –preguntó Nina.

-Eso será lo difícil. –comentó Skuld enigmáticamente. Nina asintió, dando las gracias, y luego subió al lomo de Sleipnir, que echó a trotar en medio de la oscuridad; Nina notó cómo tres o cuatro lucecitas de las que flotaban a su alrededor los seguían, iluminando el oscuro y solitario sendero que parecía no tener fin. Luego de un largo rato de andar, se encontraron con lo que parecía ser un arroyo moribundo, que se perdía por una especie de cuevecilla hecha con rocas que llevaba quién sabe a qué lugar desconocido, pero Nina guió al caballo en dirección opuesta a toda marcha. A cada paso que daban, el arroyo parecí ensancharse más y más, y cuando menos se lo esperaban, el territorio se volvió agreste, y aparecieron aquí y allá árboles de diferentes formas y tamaños, que poco a poco se apiñaban más, dejando a duras penas paso entre ellos y el río (que a ésas alturas era tan ancho como la estatura de Nina); y entonces, la joven notó que sobre sus cabezas ya no crecían raíces, y que las lucecitas habían desaparecido. Ahora cabalgaban nada menos que en el cielo abierto, oscuro y manchado de estrellas, en medio de un bosque tupido, con el río ensanchándose más y más, hasta que la tierra amenazó con acabárseles.

-¡Sleipnir, elévate por favor! –Nina espoleó los costados del caballo, pero sin éxito; habría sido una locura elevarse entre las copas de los árboles por la forma en que éstos se distribuían, y al final, sólo quedaba una estrecha franja entre ellos y el río, y para gran desconcierto de Nina, Sleipnir saltó al agua.

Por un momento esperó sentir cómo sus pies se hundían en el agua, pero ése momento jamás llegó; como si cabalgara sobre nubes, Sleipnir corría sobre el río, apenas rozándolo con sus magníficos cascos que destellaban en el agua. Nina sonrió, aliviada, y continuaron en el medio de aquél extraño camino por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Nina se acurrucó sobre el lomo de Sleipnir, intentando permanecer despierta, cuando de pronto sintió un pinchazo en el costado. Examinó con cuidado la funda de la daga, temiendo que el mango de ésta se hubiera encajado provocándole el dolor, pero cuando extrajo su arma notó que, dentro de la funda, había un objeto pequeño que no pudo identificar. Cuidadosamente lo extrajo y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una piedra, pequeña y magníficamente pulida de un intenso color negro; trataba de recordar en dónde la había visto o cómo había obtenido aquélla piedra, pero en ése instante notó que una luz brillaba ante ella.

El río seguía corriendo, mas no así el bosque, que se detenía bruscamente a pocos metros de un palacio. Era muy pequeño, en comparación con las mansiones de Asgard, y estaba construido completamente de cantera gris. No tenía almenas, y su tejado no era plano, sino que tenía la forma de un cono, y por sus cuatro esquinas brillaban cuatro antorchas de tamaño descomunal; en conjunto el lugar se veía limpio, pero desolado, y a Nina le desconcertó descubrir que el río corría desde el interior, saliendo gracias a una ancha boca de medio círculo construida justo debajo de unos escalones de piedra que conducían a la puerta de ébano.

-Bueno… aquí vamos.

Nina bajó de Sleipnir y subió los escalones, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho. Sólo había una aldaba, de forma circular y grabada con la figura de una mano humana que estaba, a todas luces, arrancada de tajo desde el cúbito. Fingiendo que no había notado ése macabro detalle, Nina llamó tres veces, esperando, anhelante y asustada.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, y Nina se apresuró a entrar.

El interior del palacio era todavía más desolador. El suelo estaba alfombrado de terciopelo violeta, y en medio del único salón (que era, de hecho, todo el palacio) seguía corriendo el ancho río, haciendo un estruendo tremendo; las paredes estaban desnudas, a excepción de dos tapices de tamaño descomunal, el tapiz derecho dibujaba una escena curiosa, de dos lobos que corrían, uno tras el sol, el otro tras la luna, sin alcanzarlos nunca, mientras que el tapiz izquierdo mostraba a un hombre, sentado a la orilla de un lago, mirando petulante a tres hermosas chiquillas que nadaban en sus aguas; aunque las tres beldades le recordaron a Nina a las extrañas habitantes del pantano, lo que más le intrigó fue el hombre. Vestido con una especie de túnica escarlata, tenía un aspecto más bien simple, con su cuerpo esbelto y su piel pálida. El cabello alborotado era de un color extraño, como el del fuego, y sus ojos, clavados burlones en las tres ninfas acuáticas, eran de un intenso color verde. Había algo en su rostro que era al mismo tiempo atractivo y terrorífico, y Nina sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Creía haber visto ésa misma cara, no mucho tiempo atrás, en una de sus más vívidas y horribles pesadillas…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó una voz, grave y profunda, como un aullido. Nina se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a un trono de forma extraña, que más parecía una cama que una silla, tallado exquisitamente y empotrado contra la pared. Debajo de ella nacía el misterioso río, y sobre ésta reposaba, tranquilo, iluminado por unas misteriosas antorchas azuladas, nada menos que un lobo gigante.

Aquél animal, sin despegar la vista de Nina, se desperezó y se levantó, apoyando sus cuatro enormes patas sobre el río, sin hundirse en él. Tenía al menos unos cuatro metros de altura, su cuerpo era de pelaje negro y gris, y sus ojos fieros tenían el color del oro fundido. Con paso firme, el lob trató de acercarse a la joven, pero cuando sólo quedaban cinco metros entre él y ella, se detuvo bruscamente, chillando; para gran alivio de Nina, el lobo tenía alrededor del cuello una cadena de aspecto frágil, pero que podía sujetarlo perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, niña humana? –preguntó una vez más el lobo, mirando fijamente a la joven, que intentaba en vano controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Yo… yo… -no sabía qué contestar, tan impresionada estaba con el descomunal tamaño de la bestia. El lobo sacudió su cabeza, visiblemente molesto por la larga cadena, y murmuró tan suavemente que sonó igual que un aullido:

-Soy Fenrir, el gran lobo, condenado a ésta magnífica prisión todos los días y todas las noches hasta que llegue el Ragnarok y todas las cadenas mágicas se rompan.

-Entonces… señor… -Nina no sabía cómo llamarlo, y ésa fue la mejor cosa que se le ocurrió. –es a usted a quien busco. Yo soy Nina.

-¿Nina? –el lobo aulló de una manera extraña, que a la joven le pareció una especie de carcajada. –Entonces eres tú, seguramente, Nina de Midgard, la que combatió a los gigantes y ogros de Utgard y se sumergió en los pantanos del Scartalfheim, y que incluso luchó y venció a mi hermano, Jormungander, la serpiente del Recinto Central. ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Esa serpiente… era su hermano? –preguntó Nina, desconcertada.

-Claro que sí. –repuso Fenrir, aparentemente muy orgulloso. –Entonces, Nina de Midgard, comienzo a entender qué es lo que te ha traído a mis dominios.

-¿Ah sí?

-Claro. Estás buscando… -Fenrir hizo un movimiento con sus patas por encima del río, y éste, para gran asombro de Nina, pareció partirse a la mitad, fluyendo a dos brazos durante casi tres metros y dejando al descubierto, sobre el suelo mohoso, una cesta preciosamente tejida, de color blanco, y dentro de la cual reposaba una única manzana; pero era una manzana de dimensiones impresionantes, y tenía el color y la textura del oro macizo. –esto.

-Es una manzana. –dijo Nina, sorprendida. Fenrir volvió a aullar de la misma manera extraña.

-¡Vaya que eres lista! –dijo en tono burlón. –Por supuesto que es una manzana, pero no una manzana corriente, como la que podrías conseguir en cualquier árbol de tu mundo. Ésta, querida niña, es la manzana de oro de la señora Idunn.

-Idunn… -Nina miró a Fenrir, que no parecía tener ningún interés en seguir hablando o en moverse siquiera. –Podría… por favor… ¿podría llevármela?

El lobo sonrió, una sonrisa que claramente indicaba que lo que Nina acababa de decir era una locura.

-Mi padre dejó esto a mi cuidado, y no voy a entregárselo así como así a una criatura tan inferior como tú.

-¿Su padre?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No lo sabías? Loki es mi padre, y padre de la serpiente del Recinto Central, y de la señora de la muerte, mi querida hermana Hela.

-Qué horror. –Nina, inconscientemente, se llevó las manos a la cara, horrorizada. Recordaba el aspecto monstruoso y terrible de la feroz serpiente marina, a la que libró por obra de un milagro, y luego pensó en lo descomunal que era aquél lobo. No quería ni imaginarse cómo debía ser Hela, pero un escalofrío en la espalda le hizo saber que era lo último que querría contemplar.

-Bueno… ya que veo que la manzana no te importa en lo absoluto… -Fenrir hizo ademán de retirar su pata, y Nina exclamó:

-¡No! Espere, por favor. –el lobo se detuvo y la observó tranquilamente. –Sí quiero ésa manzana. Por favor, dígame, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Qué puedo darle a cambio?

-¿A cambio? –Fenrir sonrió, y no dijo nada por unos segundos. –Toda tú eres valiosa, Nina de Midgard. Desde tus armas forjadas en Nidavelir, hasta tus magníficas ropas. Pero yo quiero algo más… íntimo, algo que sólo por el hecho de ser parte de ti posee un valor, ahora, casi incalificable.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?

-Verás… -Fenrir comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, sin despegarle la vista. –Mi padre ansía algo de ti, algo demasiado valioso como para que caiga en manos equivocadas. Algo que, sinceramente, a mi también me encantaría poseer. Por desgracia yo no soy tan listo como él, ni tan poderoso, y aunque me lo dieras no sabría qué hacer con ello y sería un total desperdicio. Así que te pediré otra cosa. Algo tuyo que tenga mucho valor para ti… no algo material, claro. Algo… físico, más bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo una pierna o un brazo?

-Sí. Eso justamente. –Fenrir parecía reír ante la sola idea. –No sería la primera vez que yo intercambiara algo a un precio de ésa índole. Hace mucho tiempo, un hombre bueno y valiente sacrificó su mano a cambio de mi reclusión, y aquí me tienes.

Nina sintió un escalofrío. No quería volver a casa sin una mano o un pie. Quizá un dedo bastaría, pero no le hallaba gran utilidad, y de todos modos pensar en verse a sí misma mutilada le producía horror. Pensando desesperada, se llevó la mano al cabello, peinado en su larga trenza que le llegaba hasta la altura del pecho. Se acarició la trenza, pensando, recordando con nostalgia al misterioso hombre de la calle, el "vikingo", y del día que le revolviera los cabellos cariñosamente, dejándoselos alborotados para toda la vida. Ése recuerdo le hizo derramar una sola lágrima, tan preciosa como ninguna lágrima que hubiera derramado antes, pero de eso ella jamás se dio cuenta.

-Te daré mi cabello. –anunció firmemente, estremeciéndose.

-¿Tu cabello? –Fenrir contempló la oscura trenza momentáneamente, luego a Nina, luego a la trenza y dijo: -Sí… creo que es una buena idea. Tu cabello estará bien.

-Y cuando tome la manzana… ¿me dejarás irme?

-Claro que sí.

-¿Sin hacerme daño?

-Naturalmente.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro, Nina de Midgard.

Nina asintió. Luego, extrajo su daga y la acercó a su trenza; sintió el frío metal rozándole la piel del cuello, y cuando el filo estuvo a la altura de la nuca, cerró los ojos y dio un fuerte tirón. Al momento siguiente, la trenza estaba en el piso, y con aquélla luz parecía estar hecha del más trabajado ébano.

Con un hondo pesar en el pecho, Nina recogió la trenza y estiró la mano en dirección a Fenrir.

-Aquí está.

-Arrójala hasta aquí. –pidió el lobo. Nina lo hizo y el animal la atrapó con el hocico, devorándola de un solo bocado. –Vamos, toma la manzana, no tengo toda la noche.

Nina se acercó casi corriendo a la división del río, saltando al suelo mohoso y tomando cuidadosamente la manzana entre sus manos. Era suave, brillante y pesada, y en cuanto la tomó, y aprovechando que Fenrir parecía mirar distraídamente las antorchas, sacó los polvos del saco de cuero y los echó sobre la manzana, que desapareció de su vista.

-Gracias. –dijo, lista para emprender su camino una vez más.

Fenrir retiró la pata, y el agua atrapó a Nina. Resoplando, salió a flote, mirando con desconcierto al lobo, que sonreía.

-¿Creíste que sería fácil, Nina de Midgard? –se burló. –Veo que sí…

-¡Pero me dijo… me dijo que me dejaría ir! –protestó Nina.

-Claro que te dejaré ir. Pero no te dije a dónde.

El lobo aulló de forma ensordecedora, y las aguas del río se agitaron, formando un tornado que lentamente se tragó a Nina. La joven agitaba desesperada los brazos, llamando a grandes voces a Sleipnir, mientras Fenrir reía a carcajada limpia; las aguas la llevaron más y más profundo, mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado, y de pronto, con un fuerte golpe, el río cayó sobre ella, hundiéndola en el silencio y la oscuridad.


	10. Chapter 10

10

INFIERNO Y CIELO

Inmóvil, echada boca arriba, podía sentir a través de la capa el frío intenso del suelo, como si estuviera echada sobre la nieve con la piel desnuda. Se encontraba sobre un suelo liso, suave, frío como el hielo (pero se dijo a sí misma que aquello no podía ser el hielo, porque entonces se derretiría al contacto con sus dedos, cosa que no estaba pasando por más que frotara y frotara), y sobre ella soplaba un viento aún más frío, susurrante, lamentable, un viento extraño que parecía provenir de algún lugar abandonado, desprovisto de personas y criaturas, un sitio desprovisto de vida.

Abrió los ojos. El cielo, de un color negro y sin una sola estrella, semejaba un techo de acero o de ébano hecho justamente para que tuviera ése aspecto de soledad; el suelo, sin embargo y para su gran sorpresa, parecía ser piedra lisa, sin un solo cascajo o hendidura que cambiara su forma en lo más mínimo, y más allá, de un lado y de otro, surgían en perfecta armonía altísimas columnas, pero no tenían la bonita forma de las columnas griegas, éstas eran, simplemente, enormes tubos de roca tallada y adornadas con runas, cuyos significados Nina desconocía y sinceramente no deseaba conocer. Fuera de eso, el lugar estaba completamente desolado.

Nina se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, todavía aturdida por la caída, y trató de adivinar qué lugar extraño podía ser aquél y porqué estaba tan espantosamente solitario. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de que estaba muerta de frío, y que de pronto, de aquél techo negro, comenzaban a caer copos de nieve, los copos más fríos que jamás hubiera tocado, que hacían que las tormentas de Jotunheim parecieran brisas otoñales en comparación. Se cerró la capa hasta el cuello y permaneció ahí, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de una salida, o de alguien, o de _algo _que le indicara el camino. Pero no había nada.

Lo segundo que notó fue que tenía mucha hambre y sed, y que en medio del remolino se había cortado el labio y la sangre seca le dificultaba moverlo; haciendo un esfuerzo que superaba sus fuerzas, llamó a grandes voces:

-¡Sleipnir! ¡Sleipnir!

No hubo respuesta. Intentó dos, tres, cuatro veces más, hasta que a medio grito la voz se le quebró y no pudo seguir hablando más. Un ronco gemido fue lo único que podía escucharse saliendo de su boca.

-Sleipnir…

La nieve había cubierto todo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Nina y su capa de piel. Tiritaba como nunca, los dedos se le entumecían, la piel se le había puesto azulada y casi podía sentir cómo su cabello comenzaba a congelarse también. Era demasiado tarde, se dijo; no lo había logrado, había hecho su mejor esfuerzo y no lo había logrado. Aún había dos reliquias perdidas y jamás, jamás, podría encontrarlas.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero se congelaron en sus mejillas, como minúsculos diamantes adheridos a su piel.

-Estoy muerta. –se lamentó.

Una voz suave, tan fría y hueca como el viento, habló de pronto diciendo:

-No estás muerta. No aún, al menos.

Nina se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a las dos columnas de mayor tamaño. Entre ellas se alzaba, casi imperceptible, una especie de silla de piedra, ricamente tallada con varias runas que, a juzgar por sus caracteres, debían repetir incesantemente una misma palabra o frase. Sobre ésta silla (o trono, mejor dicho) estaba sentada la mujer más extraña imaginable. La mitad de su cuerpo era de una belleza envidiable, tenía la piel suave y blanca, el cabello largo y de un color negro tan profundo que, a la luz, parecía destellar con un color azul único, y su ojo bueno y sus labios estaban brillantes y llenos de vida; pero la otra mitad era justamente lo opuesto, y Nina sintió asco al verla; la piel estaba pálida, amoratada en varias partes y cubierta de cicatrices negruzcas que le hizo pensar en la piel gangrenada, en algunas partes incluso, la carne se había destrozado y eran visibles los huesos, amarillentos y astillados; de ése lado, su pelo era delgado e hirsuto, horrible, su ojo estaba inyectado en sangre y sus labios estaban resecos y muertos. Podría decirse, incluso, y sin estar muy lejos de la realidad, que la mitad de aquélla mujer estaba muerta.

La mujer, al percatarse de la mirada de Nina, rió suavemente.

-No me mires así, niña. –le dijo. –No tienes razones para temerme. Soy para ti tan desconocida como lo es el mar para un pez de río, y sin embargo, en estos días he aprendido a conocerte tan bien como si hubieras nacido dentro de mi propio reino. Tu, criatura, tú y sólo tú, eres ahora mucho más valiosa y mucho más apreciada que todas las reliquias que tan desesperadamente intentas recuperar.

Nina seguía tiritando de frío, y estaba ya en tal estado que temía morir de hipotermia. La mujer pareció darse cuenta de ello y, con un elegante gesto, se quitó la gruesa capa de piel que llevaba sobre los hombros y la arrojó a sus pies.

-Toma. Aunque yo, como otros tantos en estos nueve reinos, me alegraría terriblemente de tener tu preciosa alma entre mis manos, no es el designio de las nornas que así sea. Al menos, no aún. –la mujer soltó una sonora y cristalina carcajada mientras Nina se envolvía en la nueva capa, recuperando lentamente el calor. –Dime, criatura, ¿sabes quién soy?

-No realmente. –dijo Nina.

-¿Al menos tienes una vaga idea de en qué reino te encuentras?

-Tampoco. –replicó, mirando de un lado a otro. –Parece Jotunheim pero este lugar está más… -no hallaba palabra para describirlo. Más frío quizá. O más solo.

-Este es mi reino. –dijo la mujer. –Y yo, niña mía, soy Hela, la señora del Inframundo.

-¿El inframundo? –Nina se mostró visiblemente desconcertada. Siempre había imaginado que el inframundo debía ser un lugar espantoso, lleno de almas lloronas y fuego, y por eso aquél lugar abandonado y frío representaba para ella cualquier cosa menos el hogar de los muertos. –Entonces… yo…

-No estás muerta, repito. –aclaró Hela. –El lobo Fenrir te arrojó en cuerpo y alma a mis dominios sin medir las consecuencias de un acto tan estúpido y malogrado. Mientras vivas yo no tengo más poder sobre ti del que tú tienes sobre una escurridiza mariposa. Pero eso no significa que no pueda retenerte aquí todo el tiempo que yo desee.

-Yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que encontrar las reliquias que faltan. Tengo que volver a casa.

-No, no. No insistas. –Hela ladeó la cabeza, haciendo aún más evidente su aspecto de putrefacto cadáver. –Aquí no hay lo que buscas, pero puedo ofrecerte algo mejor.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué?

-Puedo ofrecerte… la paz.

-Paz. –Nina jamás había pensado en aquélla palabra como algo demasiado relevante, pero ahora que lo hacía le pareció una palabra deliciosa, sutil como el viento veraniego, maravilloso como el estar en brazos de un ser muy querido.

Pero no podía venderse por tan poco. No ahora que su misión casi finalizaba.

-Lo siento, no acepto la oferta.

-Como quieras. –Hela torció los labios, como si acabaran de negarle un capricho de niñita. –Entonces deberás marcharte de aquí, de inmediato, porque como dije, aquello que buscas no se encuentra aquí.

-O sea que aquí no hay ninguna reliquia.

-Justamente. Y de haber seguido aquí no te la habría dado por nada en el mundo. Eso, por cierto, hubiera sido una escena de lo más divertida, ¿no lo crees? ¡La dulce Nina de Midgard –y en ése momento su voz se elevó con más fuerza de la imaginable –es objeto de persecución tanto como las reliquias de los Ases y de los Vanes y ni siquiera se intimida por ello!

-No tiene sentido intimidarse por una amenaza, por más cercana que esté. Debes finalizar las cosas que iniciaste, o darles un pie para una segunda parte si es que no puedes.

-Sabias palabras, criatura. Pero de verdad… dime, ¿no estás curiosa por saber qué reliquia ocultaba yo ni a quien se la di?

-Se la has dado… a Loki.

Hela sonrió burlona.

-Claro que no. Mi padre, claro, en estos momentos debe estar tirándose de los cabellos por la rabia al ver que la segunda reliquia más poderosa ha vuelto a las capaces manos de su dueño; no entiendo cómo no se ha atrevido todavía a mostrarte su cara y despedazarte con sus propias manos. Sí, el señor de las travesuras está muy, muy furioso contigo, Nina.

-Podría decirme… por favor… ¿cómo yo…?

-¿Cómo enfrentarlo? Eso no es fácil. ¿Cómo ganarle al mejor mentiroso en mentiras? ¿Cómo superar al más bromista en gastar bromas? ¿Cómo sofocar el fuego si tú eres como madera para él? No lo enfrentes, Nina, porque si lo haces tu vida se extinguirá, y tu preciosa alma pasará a mis manos por el resto de la eternidad.

Para esas alturas, Nina apenas logró sentir un estremecimiento en su pecho. Ya había pasado por las duras pruebas que gigantes, trols, elfos y bestias le habían puesto con sus desesperados intentos por atraparla, y ya pocas cosas podían a ésas alturas atemorizarla.

-Dígame, ¿qué le prometió Loki a ésas criaturas a cambio de mi captura?

-Lo que más anhelan seres desesperados y hundidos en la miseria. Riquezas, renombres, títulos falsos pero que ellos tomarían como reales. Incluso es probable que les prometiera un lugar en el Valhala, cosa realmente imposible para seres sin honor.

-¿Y a mí? ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer conmigo si… si me atrapa?

Por un breve instante, una sonrisa de triunfo cruzó por los desiguales labios de Hela, pero luego contestó con gran pesadumbre en la voz:

-Un sortilegio funesto. Una magia tan oscura y peligrosa que nadie había podido sobrevivir a ella hasta que él la perfeccionó para que cumpliera sus propósitos. Ni siquiera el Gran Brujo, en sus ansias de conocimiento y poder se habría atrevido a llevar a cabo un acto tan bajo, pero los resultados, eso sí, son demasiado favorables como para no intentarlo, si se es lo suficientemente valeroso o imbécil.

-Las mujeres del pantano, en Scartalfheim…

-Sí. Ésa magia las engendró, tal y como engendrara también en tu propio reino a una multitud de criaturas que ustedes llaman simplemente "brujas". Pero lo que haría contigo al usar ese hechizo… no me cabe duda de cuál es su intención. Pretende usarte para poder hacer control sobre la única reliquia que por derecho le pertenece, y la única que teme usar.

-El anillo.

Hela asintió. Luego se entretuvo en juguetear con sus dedos mientras Nina intentaba imaginar qué cosa espantosa podría haber hecho Loki para que nacieran así como así chicas tan horrorosas; recordó un día cuando, siendo niña, tomó del librero de una vieja tía suya un libro sobre la historia de la brujería medieval. Casi todos los grabados representaban a las brujas en un estado aparentemente enloquecido, bailando y llevando a cabo sus hechizos frente a gigantescas fogatas. Se imaginó a sí misma ante un aquelarre, donde las brujas, en compañía con criaturas muy similares a las de Utgard, bailaban alrededor de una fogata que no se cansaba de escupir llamaradas; y de pronto imaginó que ese fuego tomaba forma humana, y se vio a sí misma ante lo que, según lo que recordaba de su vívido sueño en Alfheim y lo que vio en el tapiz de la mansión de Fenrir, debía ser Loki. Luego, quizá por cuestiones más bien semánticas (había un primo suyo fanático de los cómics de superhéroes) lo imaginó haciendo sendas y burlonas reverencias a la enloquecida multitud, con un sombrero calado hasta las cejas adornado con sendos cuernos. Y entonces comprendió a qué debían referirse los primeros codificadores respecto a lo que más tarde se volvería la figura icónica del diablo.

-¿Qué reliquia es la que guardaba? –preguntó Nina, todavía con la imagen del hombre con casco cornudo bailando ésa famosísima pieza de "una noche en el monte calvo" en su mente.

-¿Yo? –Hela sonrió, aparentemente muy orgullosa de sí misma. –Pues nada menos que el Mjollnir, querida.

-¿El qué? –a la joven le costó unos segundos recordar qué era el objeto con un nombre tan gracioso. -¡Ah sí! el martillo de Thor.

-Así es.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Está en las manos poderosas de su iracundo dueño. –Hela parpadeó de un modo extraño, que le hizo recordar a Nina el modo en que parpadean las chicas cuando ven en una revista a un galán de moda que les atrae mucho. –Hizo un alboroto terrible, y yo no pondría en peligro mi reino sólo por el gusto de no responder a sus caprichos.

-¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿En Asgard?

-Lo dudo mucho. Verás, él es demasiado orgulloso y demasiado pagado de sí mismo como para reconocer que una criatura como tú pudiera llevar a cabo una misión como la que se te encomendó; lo más probable es que el muy idiota ande por ahí buscando las reliquias y repartiendo porrazos a todo el que se le cruce.

-Eso no suena muy inteligente.

-Thor no es, ni en lo más esencial, inteligente. Sus virtudes se centran en ser un héroe, no un filósofo. –Hela se golpeó la cabeza con un dedo, como diciendo "piensa un poco". –Supongo que por eso él y Loki se llevan tan bien y, al mismo tiempo, tan horriblemente mal.

-¿Es que acaso son amigos? –la sola idea le pareció a Nina una locura.

-¿Amigos? Tanto como pueden ser amigos un enorme, peludo y brutal oso y un suave, taimado y elegante gato. Pero siempre necesitarán uno del otro, aunque al final las cosas no sean tan… amables como lo son ahora.

-¿Porqué?

-Llegará el día –anunció Hela solemnemente. –en que el sol se ponga en los nueve reinos, y los enemigos aparecerán para su espectacular batalla final. Nada ni nadie podrá huir del destino que la linda Skuld ha tejido ya para ellos.

Nina asintió.

-Entonces… ¿puedo irme ya? Si no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-Ven aquí. –Hela le indicó que se acercara con un gesto de su mano sana; Nina no quería acercarse mucho a aquélla figura tan extraña, pero se acercó a la silla, dando traspiés con la capa de piel. En cuanto quedó frente a ella, los desiguales ojos la examinaron profundamente. Luego, suavemente, y con un acento casi maternal en la voz, Hela repuso: -Si te envío de vuelta a los reinos fuera del inframundo, un destino terrible te espera. En cambio, si quisieras quedarte conmigo, respetaría tu vida hasta que ésta se te arrebatara por causas naturales, y vivirías feliz, libre de todo sufrimiento, en compañía mía y de aquéllos que también, alguna vez, conocieron la vida.

-No, gracias. Preferiría volver.

-¿Entiendes que de una manera o de otra, Nina de Midgard, morirás tarde que temprano? Y si lo haces aquí pelearé por tu alma contra Valhala. Increíble, jamás había escuchado que una simple mortal como tú tuviera el honor de ser recibida en la casa de las valquirias. Seguro te sientes orgullosa ahora.

Eso último sonaba como un reto, pero Nina sólo sintió temor y angustia. La idea de que dos reinos tan diferentes apostaran por su muerte para tomar su alma era todo menos consoladora, y la vieja Nina, la que cruzaba una y otra vez el arco en el acantilado buscando una manera de regresar a casa volvió con toda su carga emocional a cuestas.

-¡Pero yo no soy nadie importante! Soy de un distrito pequeñito a medio camino entre Madrid y el Atlántico. Mi mayor mérito fue un estúpido diploma por un concurso de poesía y yo… yo…

-Y tú, con todo y eso, haz logrado llegar al reino de la muerte con vida. Tus ancestros, niña, debieron ser hombres y mujeres de corazones nobles para haberte heredado tanta tenacidad. Ahora, ya que haz declinado mi oferta, no me queda más remedio que echarte de aquí… pero algún día, Nina, algún día, y espero que no falte mucho para ello, sé que tendré una oportunidad para hacerme contigo, y no la dejaré pasar por absolutamente nada…

La voz de Hela se había vuelto más y más tenue, mientras una densa niebla se llevaba a Nina, como viajando en medio de la nada, hasta que se encontró echada boca arriba sobre un largo pasto de color esmeralda.

El cielo era aún más azul que cualquier otro cielo que recordara; el pasto, largo y tierno, olía a rocío, y aquí y allá brotaban flores de los más vistosos colores y los más sutiles y deliciosos aromas. Nina se incorporó, sacudiéndose la nieve de su propia capa (la capa de Hela se le había caído cuando la niebla la cubrió) y mirando a su alrededor, fascinada con aquél paisaje idílico. No había nada en el horizonte que dificultara la vista, ni una sola nube, ni una sola mancha que afeara aquél magnífico lugar. Lejos, no muy lejos, crecían árboles vistosos, cuyas hojas brillaban cuando la luz del sol les alcanzaba, y escuchaba el crepitar de un río que parecía correr ladera arriba, y entonces vio que el río en realidad era una pequeña cascada, de no más de seis metros de altura, y con un grosor que la hacía parecer ridícula en comparación con una cascada común y corriente, pero en medio de aquél hermoso sitio, hasta su diminuto tamaño parecía un sueño ideal.

Nina se quitó las botas, dejando descansar sus pies con el tacto sedoso del pasto, y anduvo así hasta la cascada para beber. El agua estaba fría y deliciosa, y le recordó mucho a Alfheim, sólo que aquél lugar era aún más resplandeciente, y no estaba dominado por bosques, sino por un solo campo abierto. Cerca de la cascada había un grupo de árboles que reventaban de color, en cuyo alrededor revoloteaban por igual pájaros de vistosos plumajes y dulces cantos que Nina no había visto jamás, aunque algunos le recordaban a las mismas aves que surcaban el cielo de Asgard; por un momento se le ocurrió que debía haber vuelto al recinto de los dioses, pero de un solo vistazo comprendió que, aunque aquello era por sí solo sublime y majestuoso, no tenía la pomposidad del reino al final del arco iris.

Intrigada por los árboles y las aves, Nina caminó hasta ellos; las aves se dispersaron, ocultándose algunas en los follajes y otras entre la crecida hierba, mientras la joven examinaba cuidadosamente los árboles. De ellos colgaban manzanas tan rojas como rubíes, mangos de precioso color dorado y otras tantas frutas; a sus pies, había pequeños arbustos llenos a reventar de fresas, y a lo lejos, unas solitarias y altas vides agitaban sus púrpuras uvas al viento.

-Esto es el cielo. –musitó Nina, conmovida, y arrancó cuanta fruta pudo para comer. Las aves que seguían a su alrededor se encargaban de picotear los restos de fruta que dejaba, y después se quedaban revoloteando, como si a ellos también les pareciera curioso ver a una criatura como ella en su hogar.

Luego de un rato, Nina se dejó caer en el suelo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y pensando que nunca había tenido una comida más deliciosa; casi sin interés extrajo el mapa de sus ropas y revisó cuidadosamente las ramas del Iggdrasil, tratando de averiguar en dónde estaba, por si acaso, algún día, se le antojaba volver para probar aquéllas frutas y aquélla agua cristalina; encontró el dibujo de un bello campo lleno de aves coloridas y mariposas, con la leyenda "Vanaheim" debajo de éste.

-Vanaheim… me gusta. –sonriendo, Nina se acurrucó a los pies de un frondoso castaño y se echó a dormir plácidamente; las memorias del frío reino de Hela, de los pantanos lóbregos de Scartalfheim y hasta de Fenrir y Sleipnir se habían borrado temporalmente de su memoria, tan deseosa estaba de seguir disfrutando de aquél paraíso por largos días y largas noches.

Nina creyó haber dormido sólo unos cuantos minutos, pero al despertar el sol comenzaba a morir en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo en colores rosas, dorados y rojos. Lo que la desconcertó realmente fue que, al abrir los ojos, un animalito la observaba fijamente, con su negra nariz casi pegada a la nariz de ella.

-¡Ah! –exclamó, y el animalito dio un salto hacia atrás. Nina se incorporó y pudo ver qué criatura era. Se trataba de un zorrito, tan pelirrojo como cualquiera de su especie, con el pecho blanco y las cuatro patas negras hasta la altura de las rótulas, dándole el aspecto de traer cuatro calcetas. –Hola… qué susto me has dado.

-¡Oh! –exclamó el zorro. –No os preocupéis por ello.

-¡Dios mío! –Nina abrió tanto los ojos que sintió que se le salían de las órbitas. -¡Hablas!

-Pero claro que hablo. –repuso el zorro, orgullosamente. –Soy una de las pocas criaturas que, por orden y deseo de los Vanes, puedo ser capaz de hablar como uno de ellos.

-Entonces hay más… animales parlantes… en Vanaheim, ¿cierto?

El zorrito ladeó la cabeza de una manera curiosa, como si intentara encogerse de hombros.

-Sí, supongo. –admitió. –Ahora… He venido hasta aquí para hablarte de algo muy importante. Pero antes de decíroslo, quisiera averiguar primero si estoy hablando con la persona indicada. Decidme, dulce damita, ¿cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Nina.

-¿Nina? ¿Nina de Midgard? –la aludida asintió. -¡Vaya! ¡Por Odín! ¡Qué gusto conoceros por fin! Soy Ikol, vuestro más humilde servidos.

-Ikol. Mucho gusto. –Nina lo saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. –Y, ¿qué te trae por aquí, Ikol?

-¡Ah, sí! Claro, claro. –el zorro agitó su cola como un perro contento. –Vuestra excelencia debe entender que… los Ases y los Vanes están muy contentos con vuestra ayuda en tan arriesgada misión, y me han enviado a mí a daros las mejores noticias.

-¿Qué noticias?

-¡Las reliquias, mi lady! –exclamó Ikol como si fuera lo más obvio. –Las reliquias de los Ases y los Vanes, todas, absolutamente todas, han sido devueltas a Asgard esta misma mañana.

-¿En serio? –el rostro de Nina se iluminó.

-¡Por supuesto! Ha sido el campeón de Asgard, Thor, el que ha regresado a casa con las reliquias faltantes. Todos han estado de fiesta, preguntándose en dónde se encontraría su querida heroína, es decir, vos, mi lady. Al no hallaros le han preguntado a Heimdall, "Buen Heimdall, os suplicamos que nos digáis en qué reino se encuentra nuestra querida Nina", y él les ha replicado, "Vuestra querida Nina está en los dulces prados de Vanaheim, descansando de su arduo y difícil viaje". Y entonces los dioses se ofrecieron en tropel a venir a buscaros, pero entonces el sabio y bondadoso rey, Odín, ha dicho a la multitud desesperada, "Ésa pobre muchacha sólo desea una cosa, y es volver a su querido hogar sana y salva. ¿Quién de ustedes, oh grandiosos señores y gentiles señoras, se ofrece para acompañarla de regreso a su casa?" hubo gran revuelo, y por fin mi señora, Freya, agradecidísima con vos por recuperar su collar, ha dicho, "Que mi fiel sirviente Ikol le acompañe y le muestre el camino a casa, pues él conoce todos los pasajes de los reinos y os aseguro que conducirá a nuestra valiente mocita a donde ella desee sin dilación". Y aquí me tenéis, gentil niña, con los agradecimientos sin final de todos los dioses por su duro esfuerzo.

-Ah… vaya… -Nina estaba contenta, pero algo dentro de su pecho parecía haberse desinflado. Tanto había avanzado, tantas aventuras había corrido, tantos lugares había visto y tantos peligros la habían amenazado que, ahora, cuando se enteró que todo había finalizado precisamente mientras dormía… Se sintió repentinamente melancólica, como si hubiera esperado toda una vida por recibir un regalo y, cuando por fin ponían el paquete en sus manos, lo abría y descubría que era más pequeño de lo imaginado.

-Entonces, mi lady Nina, ¿queréis tener la bondad de acompañarme? Vuestro portal os espera. –dijo el zorro.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… gracias, Ikol.

Nina siguió al zorro lentamente a través de los árboles; la criatura casi no hacía ruido al caminar, pero las aves que se arremolinaban en los árboles parecían captar su presencia y hacían un alboroto terrible, intentando alejarse de él. Ése detalle le pasó ligeramente desapercibido a Nina, que seguía deseando intensamente haber sido ella quien volviera a Asgard, con la última reliquia, y entregársela en las manos a Odín, no por ver cómo todos le aplaudían y vitoreaban, sino para sentir que, por una vez en la vida, había logrado hacer algo por sí sola, y lo había concluido; y también para, tal vez, volver a ver a Balder, aplaudiendo junto con la multitud y sonriéndole con la misma dulzura que la noche aquélla, en el banquete… Si tan sólo… si tan sólo…

Cuando llegaron al final del bosquecillo, se encontraron con un arco de piedra, muy parecido al que Nina cruzara, quién sabe cuántos días atrás, e incluso las runas parecían ser exactamente las mismas.

-Bueno, mi lady, ahí está vuestro portal. –dijo Ikol. –Os acompañaré hasta el otro lado y luego volveré antes que el portal se cierre.

Nina avanzó un par de pasos, aún abatida, cuando un chispazo le cruzó la mente, deteniéndola en seco. Acababa de pensar algo raro, algo que en medio de su euforia y desilusión no había tomado en cuenta.

-Ikol…

-¿Sí, mi lady?

-Tú dijiste que todas las reliquias habían vuelto, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo el zorrito muy contento. –Todas y cada una de ellas. El Mjollnir, el collar de Freya, la manzana de Idunn, el jabalí de Frey, el brazalete de Odín, el anillo de Loki, las madejas de Frigga y el cuerno de Heimdall.

-No es verdad…

-¿Perdón?

-No todas las reliquias volvieron. –Nina hizo el gesto de llevarse la mano al pecho. Ahí, sentía el doble latido de su corazón y del anillo de Loki. El zorro parecía seguir con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos. –No es verdad que las reliquias están completas.

-Yo las he visto con mis propios ojos, os aseguro que…

-Puedes asegurarme lo que desees, Ikol, pero si tú las viste, entonces sabrás que al menos falta una…

-Pero habéis estado en Scartalfheim. Debiste haberte llevado la que estaba ahí…

-Sí, estuve en Scartalfheim, y tomé la reliquia que estaba ahí oculta. Pero nunca la devolví. –al decir esto, los ojos de Ikol se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos. –Discúlpame, Ikol, pero creo que ha habido un error aquí. Si de verdad todas las reliquias estuvieran de vuelta, entonces yo lo habría sabido… Pero como sé que no es verdad, entonces no puedo cruzar ése portal.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno… bueno… -el zorro empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, como animal enjaulado, y a Nina le pareció que estaba molesto. –Bueno… eso cambia todo… ahora las cosas tendrán que tomar… otro rumbo… -parecía hablar más consigo mismo, y toda la dulzura y respeto en su voz se había esfumado. –Pero ya qué… las circunstancias no son las mismas… el resultado tendrá que ser… el esperado… de todos modos. –luego, mirando a Nina con cierta ferocidad en los ojos, le dijo: -Cruzad ese portal, niña, y huid lo más pronto que puedas. Si mis señores se enteraran de lo que habéis hecho os castigarían duramente. Dadme la reliquia que falta y yo se las entregaré, ¿vale?

-Pero…

-Id, aprisa. –Ikol tomó a Nina de la capa y tiró de ella en dirección al arco. -¡Vamos, aprisa!

-¡Espera! –Nina trataba de soltarse, pero el zorro era mucho más fuerte de lo imaginado. -¿Cómo es que… tú… si me has dicho que las reliquias estaban juntas… no notaste… la falta de una?

-Demasiadas preguntas, mi lady, demasiadas preguntas. –replicó Ikol, tirando más fuerte. –Cruzad el portal ahora… cruzadlo…

Entre más se acercaban al arco, Nina más veía lo que estaba tallado en él. No eran runas, sino rasguños profundos, y en la única runa que había sólo alcanzaba a leerse una palabra que le provocó escalofríos, aunque no sabía porqué.

-¡Cruzad el arco, mi lady! –Ikol hacía un gran esfuerzo. -¡Id ahora a vuestro hogar!

Nina echó un vistazo a través del arco, cuando faltaban pocos pasos; dentro de él, como si fuera una ilusión óptica, bailoteaban unas llamas del color de la sangre.

-¡Cruza el arco, Nina! –exclamó el zorro. Su voz había perdido toda suavidad, y era más el rugido de un hombre furioso que el grito de un animal aparentemente dulce e inofensivo.

-¡No! –Nina empujó a Ikol, que rodó por el suelo. El animal se puso pesadamente de pie, enseñando los colmillos y mirándola con rabia.

Sin perder tiempo, Nina se echó a correr, con Ikol persiguiéndola a gran velocidad; Nina cruzó por entre los árboles, llegó hasta el campo, escuchó los chillidos de las aves al paso del zorro, que no paraba de gruñir como si persiguiera una presa. En un momento, Nina dio media vuelta para librar un grueso roble, pero el zorro no tuvo tan buena suerte y se estampó contra él; la joven lo oyó chillar, pero no se detuvo a verlo, siguió corriendo, buscando un refugio en aquél lugar, idílico para descansar, pero pésimo para un escondite.

Al llegar al pie de la cascada, su pie derecho chocó contra una roca y cayó el suelo. Oyó a sus espaldas el reclamo del zorro, y entró en pánico. Decidida a hacer lo único que le era posible, sacó su daga; junto a ella cayó un objeto, la piedrecilla cuyas propiedades no recordaba con exactitud, pero que al tocarla le provocó una sensación de calor muy especial. Vio a lo lejos al zorro, acercarse… ¿era su imaginación o el animal había aumentado de tamaño? Llena de miedo, empezó a agitar la mano con la que sujetaba la piedra, esperando que el zorro se acercara más para atestarle un golpe. Su arco y su flecha, junto con sus botas, estaban a varios metros de distancia.

La piedra giró entre sus dedos una vez. El zorro se acercó aún más. Dos veces. La criatura abrió sus fauces, lanzando un gruñido terrible. Tres veces. El zorro saltó sobre ella y Nina, con todo el valor que le fue posible, alzó la mano con la daga, esperando el golpe mortal…

El cielo retumbó al pasar un trueno en él. El zorro cayó sobre su presa, pero al momento siguiente se alzó, mirando con sobrecogimiento el relámpago que iluminaba el cielo. Nina también dirigió sus ojos al curioso espectáculo; un segundo relámpago hizo temblar incluso las tranquilas aguas del río, y para gran sorpresa suya, el zorro pareció volver a empequeñecer, temblando de miedo.

De pronto, un tercer rayo cayó justamente sobre el zorro. Seguramente el animal habría muerto, pero su agilidad le permitió saltar antes que el rayo mortal le cayera en la cabeza, llevándose como premio sólo una chamuscada en la nariz. Chillando de terror, echó a correr, seguido por otros dos rayos que no pudieron ni rozarlo.

El cielo se abrió de par en par, dejando caer un haz de luz de color indescriptible sobre el campo; Nina vio salir a través de la abertura un carro magnífico, como los que se ven en las pinturas renacentistas sobre las deidades griegas. Sólo que este carro, para su sorpresa, no estaba tirado por caballos, sino por dos carneros de tamaño considerable, cuyos cuernos estaban adornados con tiras de oro y sus arneses llevaban piedras preciosas que se iluminaban con la luz de los relámpagos que caían de un lado y de otro. Nina enfocó la mirada, intentando averiguar quién era el que conducía tan especial carro.

El carro descendió y llegó hasta los pies de Nina; los carneros piafaban y azotaban el piso con sus poderosas patas, y eran tan altos como la joven. El hombre que conducía el carro era bastante alto, musculoso, y llevaba una capa rojo sangre sobre los hombros; a Nina le recordó mucho a una pintura que había visto una vez de Zeus, aunque éste hombre llevaba una especie de armadura rudimentaria en lugar de una túnica, y además el cabello, de un color rojizo que recordaba al oro al rojo vivo, le caía por los hombros suavemente, y los ojos, también de un color rojo, miraban directamente a los relámpagos que caían de un lado y de otro; alzó un brazo, con el que sujetaba un martillo de bastante tamaño, aunque el mango casi desaparecía en la gruesa mano del personaje, y apuntó al cielo con éste. En un instante, los rayos desaparecieron, y el cielo nocturno volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando el individuo volvió la cara a Nina, sus ojos habían dejado de ser rojos para mostrar un pacífico color acuamarina. La niña lanzó un gritito de emoción y, señalándolo con un dedo, exclamó:

-¡Pero… tú… eres Thor!


End file.
